Arrows and Whips
by Flying Phoenix
Summary: Kagome's not a human. The YYH met Vixinia, Genkai's demon student. Inuyasha betrayed Kagome. Hiei got another sister.What will happen next? (KagKur)(Updated Chap11 up)
1. Default Chapter

**Title ** : Arrows and Whips

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Inu Yasha and YuYu Hakusho.

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

~@~@ Place Change

~*~*~* Scene change in same place

**Chapter 1**

* * * * * *

An old man was standing in front of the God Tree, staring at the sky.

" It almost time," he said.

" Yes. Just another week, Father," said a near mid-thirties woman.

" I hope she'll be alright, " sighed the old man. The woman chuckled,

" She will be. Considering what had happened this last two years."

" This is different Shizu. What if.."

" She'll be fine. She got Kazu's blood in her, Father. She'll be as strong." assured Suzuka.

" Yours too, Shizu." he chuckled," Yeah. This is Kagome we're talking about."

" You worried too much Father. My daughter will be fine. She always is." finished Shizu. And they both stared back at the glorious moon.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping cheerfully, It was indeed a beautiful morning. But the serenity was broken by loud noise of a certain hanyou. In a clearing,

" You're not going home!" yelled a dog-eared boy.

" Oh, of course I will Inuyasha. And you don't have the right to stop me." replied a teenage girl.

" We have a shard hunting to do, wench!" Inuyasha yelled on top of his lungs.

" We've just arrive at the village and will be staying for some time so lemme go home." she whined.

" Just let her go Inuyasha." said a Buddhist priest.

"Yeah, Kagome always come back anyways." continued another girl which appeared to be a demon exterminator. As soon as she finished her sentence, a kitsune pup jump to her shoulders and nodded. Kagome gave them a grateful look.

Inuyasha was about to retort back when he caught a familiar scent. " Feh, fine go then. See if I care!".   
With that, he leaped from tree to tree and disappeared in the forest.

" That's strange." commented Kagome. The others could not help but agree with her. " Well, can't lose this opportunity, can I?". She started to walk towards the Bone Eater Well after saying goodbye to her friends.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Unknown to the group, someone was watching them.

" Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku. Enjoy your happiness while you still can, little miko." said a figure in a baboon pelt.

" What will you do Naraku?" asked Kagura, an offspring of Naraku.

" Just wait and see, Kagura. Just wait." He let out another evil laugh and went back to his castle followed by Kagura.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Kagome's Time...

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I'm home!" yelled Kagome. Her mother (Shizu) and grandpa emerged from the kitchen.

"Nice to see you back Kagome. I'm happy you're back before your birthday." said her mother.

'Oh yes, my birthday. How come I forget about it? Another week and I'll become seventeen.' thought Kagome.

"Father please call Souta." Shizu said. Her grandpa nodded. "Kagome, come." she said as she led her to the living room. Not long, her grandpa and Souta also came in.

"We called you here to talk about something." said grandpa.

Shizu continued, "We actually wanted to tell this to Kagome only, but circumstance change. So, we have to tell you both soon." She took a deep breath and said," We're not human." Both Kagome and Souta gasped. 

"We're kitsunes." finished grandpa. Both siblings were too shocked to speak.

"If we're kitsunes, how come I don't have demon's abilities?" asked Kagome, after recovering from the shock.

"Your father and I sealed your powers just before he died. He was a strong fighter." Shizu sighed.

"The seal be broken naturally when you are eighteen. That is if the seal is not broken by other spell." continued grandpa, "But we have to unleash your powers a year earlier. And Souta's at the same time."

"Why is that, Mother?" asked Souta, who had been silence till now.

"...I and Father may not live any longer than few months" she murmured. Kagome and Souta were again shocked with their mother's statement. "Why is that so?" asked Kagome, half yelling.

"Our feelings said so. Our family has a sharp feelings about the future. Both of you will have to learn how to use it later on." said their grandfather.

" So, we would like to give you some trainings before and after the 'unleashing' of your power. Therefore, Kagome has to stay for few months." said Shizu cheerfully. She looked at her children which were sad to know that they would lose their mother and grandfather in few months." Hey, don't be so gloom. We will enjoy our last moment together," said Shizu. The children nodded and become cheerful again.

" Alright then. I will go back to the Feudal Era and tell Inuyasha and the others." Kagome chirped and ran towards the well.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

In Koenma's office...

" You better have a good reason for this, toddler." growled Yusuke.

" Calm down, Yusuke.'' said Kurama.

" Calm down my ass. I have to cancel my date with Keiko, AGAIN!!"

" Yusuke, I called you all here because we discovered a well that radiates strange power. It maybe a portal, but it is different. I want you all to check it." stated Koenma.

" So you called us here just because of that damn well???!" Yusuke fumed.

" Chill out, man!" said Kuwabara.

" We suspect that demons used the well to sneak to the Human World. You better prepare yourself for a fight." stated Koenma. This caught both Yusuke's and Hiei's attention. It's been a long time since they put up with a fight. " Will you do it?" asked Koenma expectedly.

" Sure."

" Let kick some ass"

" Fine"

"Hn"

" I expect a good job from all of you." said Koenma.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

In Sengoku Jidai...

Kagome climbed out of the well and ran as fast as she could to the village. 'I wonder how they will react to this' She giggled as she pictured their shocked expressions. She was too occupied to notice the blue light coming from the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*

When she reached Kaede's hut, she found Miroku was sitting against a wall while Sango and Shippo was playing with Kirara. Kaede was cooking a stew for them. Sango was the first to spoke,

" Kagome, you're back. I thought you'll be gone for few days"

"I'm here to tell you something," said Kagome. She started to explain about her being a demon and her trainings. As she finished, she waited for their reactions. Shippo was jumping up and down knowing that Kagome was also a kitsune. Sango's and Miroku's jaws dropped (as she had already expected). Kaede's eyes grew wide, but she seemed not as shocked as the other.

"Now, you can be my real mother, right Kagome?" Shippo looked at her with puppy eyes. Kagome smiled at his antique and nodded. Shippo hugged her and settled on her lap. 

"When will you come back, Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"Once my power is release, in a week." she replied. Sango and Miroku nodded in unison. "Oh, please don't tell Inuyasha about this, I want to give him a surprise."

"Yeah. His expression will be priceless." said Sango as she and Kagome giggled.

"I better go home, eh? My mother would probably waiting for me." Kagome stated. With that, she left for the future.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

The YYH group was walking down the sidewalks to the shrine where the ancient well supposed to be located. They were to keep an eye on the well and report if anything strange happen. They had decided to asked about the well first before investigating it. Since it was located in a shrine, it would be easier for them.

"Are we there yet?" asked Kuwabara.

"Just a little further," stated Kurama. Kuwabara groaned.

"You said that for," he paused and started counting," ..five times already."

"That's because you asked the same question every five minutes, block head." said Hiei. Kuwabara was about to retort when Yusuke exclaimed,

"We're here!".

They stopped at the steps that lead to the shrine and started to climbed it. As they reached the top, they saw a big tree, a shrine, a house behind it, and a shack near the big tree. Then, an old man appeared.

"Can I help you?" he asked. 

"We want to learn the stories of this place, sir." said Kurama. The old man's face lit up immediately. 

"If you don't mind let me give you a short tour," he offered. 

"No you're not, Grandpa. We promised to go to Rei's, right?" said a boy who came out from the house.

"Did I?" He eyed the boy and grinned. "Run away again? What it is this time?" The boy glared at him. He gulped. "Well, I'm sorry boys, I have to take Souta to visit his friend." apologized the old man.

"It's alright. But if you don't mind, can we have a look around the shrine?" asked Kurama

"Sure. Feel free to. Just don't go to that shack over there. It's dangerous." the old man stated.

"Yeah. I've been there once. It's creepy." Souta said, as he shuddered at the thought. "Well, we have to leave. Bye bye." said Souta as he waved his hand while dragging his grandpa. Everyone except Hiei waved back.

"Too bad. Looks like we have to find it out ourselves, eh." said Yusuke. 

"What's in the shack anyway?" asked Kuwabara.

"The well, of course, you big buffoon." stated Hiei.

"Shut up, shrimp!" he yelled. Kurama and Hiei suddenly went rigid and turned their heads to the house direction.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: So, how about it? Please review. If you don't like it, just say which part and I'll try my best not to repeat it next time. I can only update every weekends. So if anyone bother to read the next chapter, wait for next week.  
Flames accepted! Oh, and I had never watch YYH before, so there might be OOC ness. Hope you don't mind. If any of you are kind enough to give me information on the (esp. their fav. sentence and nicknames) I will be very grateful. Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Sincerely  
~ Flying Phoenix~


	2. Meetings

**Title ** : Arrows and Whips

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Inu Yasha and YuYu Hakusho.

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

~@~@ Place Change

~*~*~* Scene change in same place

* * * * * *

** Last Time:**

"The well, of course, you big buffoon." stated Hiei.

"Shut up, shrimp!" he yelled. Kurama and Hiei suddenly went rigid and turned their heads to the house direction.

* * * *

**Chapter 2:**

"What happened to you two?" asked Yusuke. 

"Don't you sense it?" murmured Kurama. Yusuke shook his head. "The energy." Kurama whispered as if he was frightened. Even Hiei looked a bit pale. Yusuke concentrated to his surroundings.

"The tree does give out a strange energy, the shack as well but a little stronger, and," he stopped dead.  
"Who on earth possessed such a powerful spirit energy!!?" he exclaimed. Believed it or not, he did feel a little bit scared. 

They raced to the backyard and saw a raven-haired girl in a miko's outfit, except, instead of red, she wore a green hakama. Her bangs covered some of her face that they couldn't see her face clearly. She was shooting arrows at the targets. They watch in awe as her arrow kept hitting the center and splitting the other which was imbedded in the target. Not only that, they found out that her arrows were those that could purify demons. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kagome arrived at her house, her mother asked her to train her archery skill since she was also a miko. Kagome groaned. She didn't like archery since it reminded her to Kikyo. 'Well, she has a point. A miko's main weapon are bow and arrow. And I do feel like shooting now.' 

As she reached her room, her power demanded to be released. So, she changed to her miko outfit, which hakamas were green since she wanted to look as different as possible from Kikyo, and took her bow and some arrows and went to the backyard. She did not bother to cover her purifying energy since she held them for quite a time. She was too occupied to notice the presence of four people watching her. It was another five minutes that she realized that she was being watched and turned around with an arrow notched to her bow, as she also noticed that two of them were demons.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The YYH group were shocked when the girl turned around with an arrow pointed to them. They got a good view of her face, which currently filled with death threats. Then Kurama spoke,

"Excuse us, miss. We didn't mean to disturb you. We were looking around the shrine when.." he paused, thinking about an excuse. He couldn't said that they felt her power. It will lead to many questions. At last he said," when we heard the whizzing sound of your arrows. So we came to see it. We meant no harm."

Kagome lowered her bow and sighed," I'm sorry. You startled me just now. Please, forgive my harsh behavior." The YYH group felt relieved. 

'At least the death threat is gone' thought Yusuke.

"It's alright. I'm Shuichi Minamino. These are my friends. Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, and this-."

"I am the great Kuwabara Kazuma and I think I'm in love!" cut Kuwabara. Kagome sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Err, that's nice" 

'Hmm. A kitsune, a human with strong spirit energy, a weaker human and a fire apparition. Quite interesting.' thought Kagome.

"I am Kagome. A pleasure to meet you." she bowed. "May I help you? You all came to this shrine not for nothing right?"

'Damn, she has a sharp feeling' thought Hiei.

"We are here to learn about the history of this place." stated Yusuke, "We met your grandpa just now and he offered to give us a tour, but a boy named Souta or something said that he must go to visit his friend and took your gramps with him." 

"Souta asked him to go to his friend's house!!?" They nodded (except Hiei). "And grandpa just leave with him?!!" she asked almost yelling. They nodded again. "That jerk, no wonder he's not here" she murmured. Kagome looked at them and sighed.

"Well, I'll take you around the shrine then. But I only know the legends of the God Tree and the Bone Eater Well. I hope you don't mind. I never really pay attention to gramps stories." she said sheepishly.

"We don't mind." said Kurama. Kagome lightened up and gave him a happy smile.

"Well, let's get started." she exclaimed cheerfully. 'Now I can rest from my trainings. That Souta, he used gramps to escape training.' She took a glance to the guys. 'Like I'm using them to escape also.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*

'She's beautiful.' thought Kurama 'She smell nice too. Cherry blossoms and honey. Hmm? Demon's scent?.' He observed Kagome again. 'It's not hers. She's definitely human.' 

Kurama looked at Hiei and whispered, "Do you smell it?" Hiei nodded. 

"What do you think, Fox?" he asked, "Should we force her to speak?" a smirk appear on his face.

"I don't think it's a good idea Hiei. You know quite well that she's powerful."

"Powerful, but untrained. She is an easy prey." Hiei replied, " for now."

"Yes. For now. Better follow her first and maybe we can find out later. Focus on the mission at hand" said Kurama. Hiei just snorted. They ran to catch up with their friends who already ahead with Kagome.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kuwabara. Kurama hushed him by whispering that he would tell them later. Yusuke and Kuwabara just shrugged and kept walking.

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

She led them to the big tree. "This is the God Tree. It had been here for a long time. Maybe more than five hundred years. The legend said that there was a hanyou pinned to this tree by a purifying arrow through his heart. He was sealed, but not dead. Though he appeared to be."

"Why is he pinned to this tree and by who?" asked Yusuke. Kurama realized that she tensed a bit at the question. She stood in front of the tree and put her hand on a spot.

"He was pinned here because he was looking for the Shikon jewel. The Jewel of Four Souls." she said this with a slightly quavering voice. She took a deep breath and continued.

"He was pinned by the miko who guard the Shikon. The miko who imprisoned the hanyou was his lover. They were tricked by someone who lusted after the miko and wanted to see the jewel tainted by her hatred. Years later, the hanyou was released by the miko's reincarnation." she finished.

"What is Shikon Jewel?" asked Kuwabara.

"It was an ancient jewel that increased its user's power." stated Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked surprise. "How do you know?" they asked in unison. Kurama could not answer the question in front of Kagome. The reason that he knew was because he was a demon.

" I know because uh.. because.." stuttered Kurama. Kagome looked at Kurama's hopeless face, decided to help him. 

"The legend is quite popular in this area. No wonder if he know it." Kagome stated simply. Kuwabara and Yusuke mouthed an 'O' while a look of relieve washed over Kurama's face. She smiled inwardly.   
"Shall we continue?" 

Kagome led them to the shack. "In this shack, is the Bone Eater Well. It was called that way because they said the villagers threw the corpses of demons they killed to the well. There's no other explanations that I can remember about this well." she explained. 

"Can we have a look?" asked Kuwabara. Kagome stiffened. 

"No, you can't! It's dangerous." she said. Although her voice was steady, a hint of panic was in it.

"Just a peek." pleaded Yusuke. She was debating whether to let them in or not. 

"Fine. Only a peek. Don't come down to it, promise?"

"Promise" they said in unison. Kagome open the shack and let them in. They didn't come down the stair. Kurama and Hiei smelt Kagome's scent mingled with those of a demon. It seemed that the demon often came and leave through the well. The well did emit a strange energy.

"Why is there a ladder on the mouth of the well?" asked Kurama. Kagome went rigid at this. 

'Darn it. How could I forgot the ladder?' she screamed in her head. She started to stutter just like Kurama a while ago. " Because.. because, my cat often come here and we put it there in case he fell to the well." she said. 'Go Kagome! I never know I can make up a lie like that.'

The YYH group was not convinced but Kagome insisted that they should come out soon. After inspecting the well a little bit longer, the group said that they had to go. Kagome wave merrily as she watched them leave.

"Goodbye. Visit again sometime." she yelled. The group nodded and leave. As soon as they were out of the hearing range, Kagome spoke," Well, that was tiring. They obviously come here to inspect the well. Looks like I have to seal it for a moment."

Then, she went to the shack. She put a shield around the well and an undetectable barrier around the shack.

"There. With double barriers, no one can break through without my knowing." she said contentedly and went back to her house. 'Though Inuyasha will not be able to visit for a while. Well, can't be help. I'll just apologized when I go there.' 

@~@~@~ Koenma's Office ~@~@~@

"Yo, toddler." greeted Yusuke, "We inspected the well already."

"It does emits strange energy like you said Koenma." piped Kuwabara.

"Similar to the portal's but it is also different." said Kurama

"A demon's scent , a HALF demon's to be exact, lingers there. It looks like he used the well often." stated Hiei.

"So, what next? Find the half demon and killed it?" asked Kuwabara.

"No, you won't have to. Whatever was there, it's gone now. I can't detect any unusual energy anymore." Koenma said in a matter-of-factly tone 

Yusuke was dumbstruck, then he roared,

"YOU MEAN WE WERE SENT THERE FOR NOTHING? I HAD CANCEL MY DATE FOR THIS, YOU DAMN TODDLER!"

Koenma merely shook his head. "The energy disappeared a while after you left the shrine. I don't know why yet." said Koenma. "Any suggestion?" There was a long silence.

"I think I have an idea who did this." said Kurama. All head turned to him. "To seal or even to conceal the amount of energy that the well emitted is not a simple task. It had to be someone powerful enough to do it. The old man and the boy just now would not able to do such things. That left us one choice."

"Kagome." Hiei finished for him. Kurama nodded. "She had this half breed scent on her. Faint, but it is the same with those in the shack." Hiei explained. 

Koenma seemed to be thinking hard, a frown was on his face. 

"How is this Kagome?" he asked.

"She's extremely nice and beautiful also. She was the one who show us the shrine." said Kuwabara, "Oh yeah, I forgot to asked her out!!"

"Stop that stupidity of yours big oaf! It's annoying!" commented Hiei.

"Why, you shrimp.." He was about to attack Hiei when Kurama spoke in a rather loud voice.

"What will we do Koenma?" This managed to distract Kuwabara from fooling himself.

"If this girl is like you said, then we have nothing to worry about. You're free for a while."

They felt weird about Koenma's decisions but decided not to ask about it, especially Yusuke, he didn't want to lose his opportunity to have a date with Keiko without interruption. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N : Here's the next chapter!!! Hope you like it. Sorry for not updating so long. Well this is ridiculous, but I didn't know how to update until yesterday. I've tried my best. I'm really sorry. I'll update faster. The next chappie contain lots of explanations. Don't stop reading this. And please keep reviewing. Any information on YYH is accepted. And some of you had guess my next plan. Yes, I'll keep Shippo with Kagome and pair Kurama with her (maybe). I'm not good at romance, so don't blame me! And to think I'll keep these infomation secret 'till at least chapter 4, but oh well! Keep reviewing, please?

~Sincerely  
Flying Phoenix~

**Review Response:**

**_Natori :_** Thank you for the compliments and the information on YYH. Do you know what is the name of their school? Too bad we don't have either YYH anime or manga here :-

_**Artemis the Goddess :**_ Thank you. I'll update as fast as I could. I'm not good at romance but, yeah, I'm planning for a kag/kur. I love them too. Please tell me if you know a good one and please update yours too. I had never reviewed but I love them.

_**BC1, Yun Fei, me : **_Glad you love it! Here's the next chappie!

**_Sunstar-1217 :_** Thank you, I'll try to keep it up. Yeah, I love IY/YYH too. Especially if Kagome is paired with one of them. Update yours too, Please?

_**Katzztar :**_ I'm not sure if I can make a romance, but I'm working on it. I'll try my best. And if Kurama become Shippo's father, at least he will have a good manner and don't curse often, right?

_**Kagome the Demon **__**Dragoness**_**_ : _**Thanks. I'll update as soon as my mother let me.

**_Uber Rei Model 04 :_** Don't die. Sorry for leaving it there. Here's the next chapter. Hope you love it. And thank you for the suggestion. You see, I'm new here, so I didn't know what anonymous reviews are, now I know and I had turn it off.

**_Forsaken Silence :_** Thank you. Glad you like it. I like yours too. Update soon Please?

**_Sessy-Angel :_** Thanks. I'll try to finish it with a good ending. I'm rather stuck by now but I'll find a way out.

**_Kogualvr :_** Thank you. I'll continue as fast as I could.

**_Mermaid99 :_** Glad you love it. Keep reviewing please?

**_Silver-Eternal-Flame :_** Thanks for the information.

_**Hidden One :**_ Thanks for the suggestion. Did I place it right? Update yours too, eh?

**_Kerry :_** Thank you very very much for the information. It helps a lot! Thanks for the suggestion. I'll try to put it in as soon as I get the ideas how. Keep reviewing.

**_Demon Lady1 :_** I'll try my best! I'm not good at romance.

**_mimiru3 :_** Thanks for the offer. If you don't mind, could you tell me their attacks and weapons. They're needed. Please? Thank you for reviewing.


	3. Power Unleashed

**Title ** : Arrows and Whips

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Inu Yasha and YuYu Hakusho.

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

~@~@ Place Change

~*~*~* Scene change in same place

* * * * * *

**Last Chapter:**

"If this girl is like you said, then we have nothing to worry about. You're free for a while."

They felt weird about Koenma's decisions but decided not to ask about it, especially Yusuke, he didn't want to lose his opportunity to have a date with Keiko without interruption.

* * * * * * 

**Chapter 3**

@~@~@~ 6 days later ~@~@~@

"Kagome, dodge" yelled Souta as he block the slash from Akira. Kagome dodge Hayami's Flying Leaves attack and charged at him. Souta charged at Akira as well. Both the siblings' swords clashed with their opponents'. After a while, they stopped sparring,

"Wow. You both are fast learners aren't you?" asked an astonished Hayami.

"No doubt about that. You're our best students ever." informed Akira.

Both Souta and Kagome grinned at the compliments their teachers gave. They bowed and thanked them.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, am I right Kagome?" asked Hayami. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, and our 'unleashing' ceremony will be tomorrow night." replied Kagome.

"You better be prepared, kids. The unleash of your demon powers will drained your energy." said Akira.

"We have to go now, Hayami. Well kids, see you tomorrow then. Tsukikage will also come." said Akira. Then he and Hayami left. After they left, Kagome and Souta went back to their house. After they cleaned themselves, Souta played with his play station as usual (though not as often as before) while Kagome went to her room and throw herself on her bed.

'Tomorrow I will become a real demon.' she thought 'I wonder what will Inu yasha's comment be. At least, I'm not a weak girl that cannot fight anymore.'

Kagome had indeed change. She and Souta were trained in their human body so they can protect themselves in weak state. Five days ago, Shizu introduced her fellow demons to her and Souta and declared that they will be their teacher in various things.

Akira was a kitsune who could control fire. He had a well built body and long auburn hair (like Shippo's) which was tied in low ponytail. He usually wore white shirt and baggy jeans so he could fight better. He taught the siblings how to fight with swords and fire magic. He also trained their speed and agility as humans so they could ran as fast as a hanyou. He was a strict teacher, kind-hearted, and always think twice before he acts.

Hayami was a kitsune as well. Unlike Akira, his ability was to control the plants. He was a little shorter than Akira but his body was as well built as Akira's. He had light brown hair which was a little bit longer than Akira's and was tied in a neat braid. He taught them martial arts and hand to hand combat. Since he had more time to spare, he also taught them how to use other weapons besides swords, like whips, rods, dagger and archery. He loved to joke and more cheerful than Akira and Tsukikage, but he was also wise. 

Tsukikage was a wolf demon. She had a perfect body for a woman. She had long black, silky hair that went a little pass her butt. She was the only one among their teacher that ever showed them her demon form. It did not have much difference, only her nail became sharp claws, stripes on her cheeks and a wolf tail as addition. She taught them about herbs and supernatural powers like telepathy, reading minds, how to protect mind from being controlled, and also the demon's history. She was a calm woman, graceful, elegant, and kind. She taught Kagome how to walk, speak and act like a proper lady. She taught them how to mask their scent and aura, appearance, even emotions. She said that showing emotions in a battle would make the opponent easier to predict the next move 

It was from them that the siblings learned about their father and mother. Their father was a fire kitsune like Akira, while their mother was a silver kitsune that could control plants like Hayami. So Kagome or Souta would possess either their mother's power or their father's. Kagome had asked if there was any possibilities to have both. Akira answered that it was possible but it was also very rare and the one who possessed both power will be very powerful. They had known that their father died because of a sudden attack of demons and that he died protecting them. 

Their mother taught them about herbs and potions. She also taught them about different kinds of demons, their abilities and how to defeat them. Their grandfather taught them the art of wars. He also taught them about how to read the movements of the opponents. But still, his the constant blabbering about legends do not stopped. The children didn't mind since demon's legends were more interesting than those of the humans.

@~@~@ The Next Day @~@~@

Today is Saturday. The sky was cloudless and this tonight is the full moon. What a perfect condition for someone's birthday, not to mention that her true form will be revealed this night.

Kagome had miraculously woke up early in the morning. After she took her bath, she went to the kitchen with a big smile on her face. 

"What's wrong with you, Kagome?" asked Shizu though, she already knew the answer.

"Today's my birthday and I'll become a full demon at midnight. How can I not be happy?"

Shizu smiled. "Akira, Tsukikage and Hayami will arrive soon. Could you call Souta and Grandpa for me? I'm busy with the food. I think they're in the backyard."

Kagome nodded and went to get them. She found them sitting under the God Tree. As she came nearer, she could tell that they were talking about the legend of Youko Kurama. It was both Souta's and her favorite legend. Souta made Youko as his idol, other than Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and told them that Shizu wanted them in the house. 

After cooking, Shizu called for her children. She gave Kagome a midnight blue kimono with a silver fox at the back and flowers embroidered on the sleeves. The obi was yellow. Souta got a light brown kimono with black sash. A reddish brown fox is embroidered at the back and grass pattern decorated the front. 

An hour later, the three guests arrived. First, they celebrated Kagome's birthday and talking and have fun until evening. 

At the evening, the adults gave the children their presents. Akira gave them a sword each. Kagome's sword was made of a dragon's fang. It is called Tsukaisaga . Souta got a sword made of the fang of the same dragon as Kagome's. It is called Tsukaisuga. They were twin swords. The swords had wind elements, so with the swords, the children could control the wind, either to be used for attack or defense.

Hayami gave them combat clothes. Kagome got a midnight blue, long Chinese outer dress with a fiery phoenix embroidered on the back and slits that went to her hips. The inner garment was a collarless shirt with long sleeves which was light blue in colour. A pair of light blue trousers went with it. Souta got a Chinese boy clothes with dark green outer shirt. The inner one is light green shirt almost identical as Kagome's and light green trousers (somewhat Kurama's but more Chinese). He got a yellow sash along with it so it looked more masculine. A golden dragon was embroidered at the back. Hayami also gave them masks to cover their lower face (like Sango's mask). 

[A/N : In short, their clothes were of two layers. An inner shirt and an outer dress like clothes and trousers. For Souta's, It almost looked like Kurama's. Not the pink one.]

Tsukikage gave them flutes. She said that music could always bring peace. The flute was made by an unknown material. It is strong but light. It looks like a metal bamboo flute with flora pattern. 

Shizu gave them a pet each (much to the children's delight). They were fire foxes. Both foxes could turn to a larger form, like Kirara, only this one were foxes. Kagome got a pure silver-white one with blue eyes while Souta got a light brown one with black tip at the end of its tail and ear and green eyes. They both had the ability to communicate through mind links.

Their grandfather gave them a necklace each. Kagome's necklace got a rose pendant with a small ruby in the middle. Souta's necklace got a sword with a sapphire imbedded on the hilt. The necklace were made so the siblings could communicate and track the others if they were separated. They were also useful to look for help.

"There!" exclaimed Shizu when the children got their presents. "Now, what is left is Genkai."

"Who's Genkai?" asked Kagome.

"An old friend of mine. We haven't got a teacher to teach you both about your spirit energy. Especially yours Kagome. The Shikon's guardian should be strong." 

@~@~@The YYH group@~@~@ 

'It is boring when you have no mission to do' thought Yusuke. He was with Kuwabara and Kurama in a park. Since the well inspecting mission, Koenma had not call them for anything. Yusuke and Kuwabara, who both love fighting, found this boring. 

"Hey, Kurama. Do you have any suggestion what to do?" asked Yusuke. 

"Personally, I would like to go to the shrine again." replied Kurama. 

"Why is that?" asked Kuwabara "Oh, I get it. You want to see that Kagome chick again" he continued with a grin. Kurama blush slightly and quickly brushed it off. 

"N-No. I want to see the tree again. It is not an ordinary tree, you know!." 

"Yeah, right." said Yusuke as he rolled his eyes. "Let's go to Koenma's to ask for a mission."   
Kuwabara and Kurama agreed and they left for Koenma office. 

*~*~* Koenma's Office *~*~* 

"Hey toddler" 

No response. 'That's weird, every time I call him that, he will get mad and retort back' thought Yusuke. They went in quietly and found Koenma and Botan in front of the monitor, watching something. 

"Whoa, that's a huge amount of energy!" exclaimed Kuwabara as he saw what was in the monitor. This snapped Koenma back to reality and switched off the monitor.He turned at them. 

"What are you doing here?" Botan asked. 

" To ask for a mission. From what was in the monitor just now, I guess we come in a right time." said Yusuke smugly. The monitor just now showed a house which seemed to emits a strong magic. 

"You will not. It is not your mission, Yusuke. I'll tell you when there's one." stated Koenma. 

"Koenma, could you explained what was on the monitor just now?" requested Kurama. 

"No, I'm afraid not, Kurama." 

"It is the picture of the shrine which we inspected a week ago. Don't you tell me there's nothing there." said a cold voice. 

"Shrimp! How long have you been there?" asked Kuwabara. 

"Long enough." 

"Explain to us toddler" threatened Yusuke. 

"It is none of your business. Now leave" 

"What do you mean none of our business? There's a strong magic out there, not to mention in Kagome's house, and you said it is none of our business?!! How if they're hurt??!!" growled Yusuke.

"It is not your business. It is Genkai's. Don't interfere. Now leave!" stated Koenma. 

The group leave reluctantly with Botan. 

"What happened, Botan. I knew you know something." asked Yusuke. Botan shook her head. 

"I don't have any clue either. I was going to report to Koenma about some jobs and I found him watching the monitor intently. He didn't realize I was there until you guys came in." 

"Let's ask the old hag." suggested Yusuke. Kuwabara refused. 

"It is dark already. We need to rest, Urameshi" 

"Using your brain at last, buffoon?" mock Hiei. 

"What did you say, shortie?" roared Kuwabara. 

Kurama tried to separate them both. "We'll visit Genkai tomorrow. Let's go home for now." 

@~@~@Kagome's House@~@~@ 

"At last you arrived, Genkai. We've been waiting for you. Come in." exclaimed Shizu. "Souta, Kagome come here." 

Kagome and Souta obliged. Hayami, Akira, Tsukikage and grandpa also went with them. 

"This is Genkai. She's an old friend of mine. And if she doesn't mind, she will be one of your teacher. Genkai, These are my daughter and son. Kagome and Souta. I do hope you receive my request to teach them about spirit energy." introduced Shizu. 

"You have indeed change, my dear friend." come the calm voice of Tsukikage. 

"I'm not a demon, Tsukikage and to train someone as stubborn as that boy is tiresome." said Genkai. Tsukikage chuckled. "An energetic one he is." she said. Genkai sighed. 

"Are you my next students?" she turned to Kagome and Souta. They bowed to her. 

"If you receive us as one." replied Souta. 

"Who put that barrier around the well house?" Genkai asked. 

"That would be Kagome. She is the only one who can do that besides us." stated Hayami. Genkai look astonished. 

'She must be very powerful. Well I must trained her and her brother so their power will not fall to the wrong hands' 

"Then I'll accept them as my student, Shizu" she declared. Kagome and Souta bowed. 

"Let's go out. It's almost time." said Akira. They stood in front of the house near the God Tree, where they got a good view of the full moon. The siblings stood in the center of the ground. When midnight came, they started to glow and wind with golden dust and leaves start to cover them as they hovered on their spots. When the wind ceased, the adults saw their demon features clearly before they (Kagome & Souta) completely unconscious. Hayami and Akira carried both the young demons to their rooms. They went back to the others. 

"I can't believe it! They have both the silver and fire foxes abilities." exclaimed Hayami 

"Believe it or not, it is the truth. Though their appearance do not show it." responsed Akira.

"Yeah. Souta took those of Shizu's and Kagome Kazu's. But their black hair remains though." said grandpa.

"I have one more thing to ask to all of you." said Shizu "As you know, me and Father won't live for long. If the time come, I want you to take care of them. Will you do it?"

"We will do it for sure." said Tsukikage.

"They can stay with me." said Genkai. Shizu nodded and thank them. The guests leave after that.

*~*~*The next day*~*~*

When Kagome wake up, she felt very dizzy. She put a hand on her head to stop her world from spinning, when she felt something fuzzy.

'What the hell!!' She jumped out of her bed and looked into her mirror. What she saw surprised her. Instead of human ears, now she had a pair of reddish brown fox ears (the color of ordinary foxes) and a bushy tail. Her hair was heel length and turned from raven color to midnight black. Her bangs had grown to shoulder length and framed her face and had the same color as her ears and tail. Her eyes became royal blue and her body became more mature. She had claws and fangs.

She ran downstairs and saw Souta's demon features. He had two fuzzy, silver ears on his head and a bushy tail shorter than Kagome's. His hair grew to shoulder length and was midnight black as Kagome. His bangs were silver and framed his face like Kagome. He became taller (almost as tall as Kagome) and more muscular. He had claws and fangs as well. He stared at his sister wide eyed.

"You look gorgeous, Sis. Can't believe it's you!" he commented.

"Same to you Souta. Now, we have to conceal our demon power so we can live normally." Souta nodded at his sister's statement.

"You're awake already. Come I'll teach you how to conceal your powers and to turn back to your demon form." said Shizu. "Well, you know that you have both fire and silver foxes' power. So, use it wisely." The children nodded. Shizu teach them the spell. 

"Oh, we need to give you another name!" exclaimed Shizu.

"For what?" asked Kagome as she eat her breakfast.

"When you're in your demon form, a new name is needed to keep your identity a secret." Shizu explained.

"A name, huh? Lets see." Kagome mused for a while. "I'll take Vixinia. Since I am a vixen now, I think it suit me."

"I'll take Ellon." came Souta's voice. Kagome looked at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"I thought you will take Youko." she stated.

"I should have my own name, Sis." he replied as he sipped his tea.

@~@~@~Two Days Later~@~@~@

They had came home from the visit to Genkai's house. Kagome and Souta had made a friend there. She was Yukina. The children had stayed there for a night. Now, Kagome had to go back to the Sengoku Jidai

"Mom, I must go to Sengoku Jidai today." Kagome said. She was in her human form now. Hearing this, Souta piped in. "I wanna go too. I'm strong enough now. Besides, the summer holiday was starting, so we don't have to worry about school." Kagome thought for a moment.

"Okay. Prepare yourself. We're leaving soon"

After the took a bath and a breakfast, they began packing. Kagome didn't pack as much as usual since it was more efficient to travel light. Then she and Souta put on a their battle clothes which they got from Hayami, took their swords, flutes, pets, and their necklaces. 

"Bye Mom, Grandpa. We're leaving." they shouted and jumped to the well.

Little did they know that this visit will made a major turnabout in Kagome's life.

* * * * * * * * 

A/N : The story may not be very good. I'm going to have my mid-term report in October so I have to catch up with my homework and tests. Besides, my grade are falling, I have to bring them up again. Hope you understand. As for the updates, I can only update every weekends Please review? Oh, and I need answers for these questions. Very important ones they are.

1. Can Kurama turns back to his demon form? How?  
2. What are Hiei's attacks? Why Yukina didn't know about him being his brother?  
3. What is Botan's job? How did she teleport anyone to Spirit world?

For anyone who are willing to help, I can only say "THANK YOU VERY MUCH." (Sorry for asking so much)

**REVIEW RESPONSES :**

**_Artemis the Goddess :_** Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I've read all Densetsuno Youko's stories. They are very good. Please update yours too. I like them.

**_SurfAngel, MoonGoddess66, arrow-card, kagome3003, HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu,Yun Fei, kagome+kurama-4ever, DemonLady1, Midnight Bloodred Rose :_** Thank you very much for your review. Glad you like my story. Hope you enjoy the chappie.

**_hiei is mine forever :_** Thank you for the information. Here's the next chapter. Please review?

**_nyczbabigirl :_** Yeah I love them sooooo much. I've read your fic. Please update soon.

**_Natori :_** Thank you for reviewing. Thank you for the information. I'll use it about few more chapter. Please review again?

**_emerald dragon hanyou :_** Glad you like the story, but I can't update except for weekends. I'm not allow to use the computer during the school time. So if I have a holiday and don't have any homework, I'll update as much as I can. School is the first priority. Keep on reviewing please?

**_Mermaid99 : _**Thanks for the suggestion. I'll try to make a fic from that. I said I'll TRY. Can't promise too much.

**_The Hidden One :_** Here's the chapter. I love your story. Update again soon, eh?


	4. Betrayal

**Title : **Arrows and Whips

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Inu Yasha and YuYu Hakusho.

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

~@~@ Place Change

~*~*~* Scene change in same place

*......* Telepathy 

* * * * * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Bye Mom, Grandpa. We're leaving." they shouted and jumped to the well.

Little did they know that this visit would make a major turnabout in Kagome's life.

* * * * * *

**Chapter 4 :**

When Kagome and Souta reached Kaede's hut, they were greeted by a gloom atmosphere. Kaede, Sango and Miroku looked depressed and Shippo looked like a lost pup. They were all too deep in their own thoughts that they didn't notice her and Souta's presence. Until Kagome spoke.

"Hi everyone. The sun is shining brightly outside, why do you look so gloom?" she said with a cheerful voice.

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts. Suddenly, Shippo launched himself and hugged Kagome tightly crying in her embrace. Sango did the same. Miroku had the expression that as if a very heavy weight had been lifted from him and Kaede was at the brink of tears. 

"Wh-what happened?" asked a confused Kagome.

"I thought you will never come again. Don't leave me again, Mommy!" This confused both Kagome and Souta.

"I thought I've told you that I'll be back in a week. I'm sorry I'm late for few days." Kagome said. 

*Sis! What is this stench? This place reeks of earth and bones.* he said telepathically as he tried to adapt with it. Kagome tensed 'Earth and bones?' She sniffed the air and smelt the same thing as Souta did. Kagome knew to whom the scent belong to. When Sango and Shippo released her, Miroku approached her.

"We're very happy that you're back, Lady Kagome." he said while his hand started to travel south.

"Ahhhh!" exclaimed Kagome. She slapped Miroku and was followed by Sango's Hiraikotsu on his head and ended up with Souta having a dead grip of Miroku's hand.

"Do that again to my sister and I can assure you that you won't die because of your Wind Tunnel." he growled.

Miroku nodded hastily. Kagome put a hand on Souta's shoulder and he dropped his hands to his side. Kagome and Souta took off their mask. Kagome smiled at them and said,

"Mind filling us up?" The group started to shift uncomfortably and kept glancing at each other

"Who is he Kagome?" Shippo asked pointing to Souta. Kagome and Souta smiled at him.

"I'm her younger brother. My name is Souta. A pleasure to meet you all." Souta introduced himself

"Well Souta, this is Shippo, my adoptive son, Miroku, a priest, Sango, a professional demon exterminator and Kaede, a miko of this village. And Kirara, Sango's fire cat." informed Kagome

"Nice to meet ye child" said Kaede. Souta started to look for something, someone to be precise.

"Where's Inuyasha?" he asked. The group visibly tensed at this. 

"He-he's going for a hunt." said Sango 

"Y-yeah. We don't have dinner for tonight." continued Miroku. 

"Don't lie to me. Do you think my demon senses do not do me any good. This place reeks of bones and earth. I bet Kikyo was here. And why are you all acting as if I'm dead or something?" hissed Kagome as she tried to suppress her anger. Sango looked at her and started to explained reluctantly. 

"Kagome, you remember right? The day you told us about you being a demon, Inuyasha allowed you to go home easily?" she asked. Kagome nodded. 

"It was because he smelt Kikyo nearby." Kagome felt her heart was stabbed by a dagger. "After your visit to tell us about your changes, he came back and said that we had a new company to be in the group. He brought Kikyo." 

'Just as I can guess.' thought Kagome as she prepared her heart for the worst. 

*Sis, are you okay?* 

*I can handle it Souta. Lady Tsukikage had warned me when I told her about Inuyasha and taught me to deal with these situations.* Kagome thought back. 

"Then he went to the well and tried to informed you about this but he couldn't get through. He had tried several time to no avail. At last we concluded that the well is sealed. Inuyasha had use this situation to bring Kikyo to the group formally." Miroku finished for Sango. At this point, Souta began to growl and Kagome put on a stoic expression. 

"Where is Inuyasha?" Souta growled. His body was shaking due to his anger. Shippo started to stammer. 

"H-he is with Kikyo. Gathering the souls of dead girls so she can move freely." 

Souta was about to run outside when.. 

"Souta. Stop!" Kagome warned. Souta gave her a confused look. His spell was almost wear out due to his emotions. 

"Why did you stop me, Sis? You know what he-" he was cut short by Kagome's telepathy message. 

*I know what he did, Souta. I know. But that doesn't give you the right to kill him.* 

*How could you be so calm, Sis? He replaced you even before he knew you left!! That jerk, how come I ever thought that he was a nice person?* 

*Look can be deceiving Souta. We'll leave soon. I'll seal the well so we'll never see him again.* 

*Are you not hurt by his doings?* 

*Very Souta. More than you can imagine. I can't show my weaknesses here.* 

Souta nodded and went back to his sitting place just now. The other who didn't know about the siblings' mind link were completely confused.   
"How could you come back here, Mommy? I thought the well is sealed already." asked Shippo. Kagome gave him a warm smile and started to explain about the YYH group visit. 

"The one called Shuuichi is nice and friendly. He's a kitsune. Hiei is a bit like Sesshoumaru, cold and indifferent. He's a fire apparition. Yusuke and Kuwabara are humans, but their spirit energy are stronger than average humans. Yusuke is like another Inuyasha and you should meet Kuwabara, Miroku. The first thing he said after he introduced himself was 'I think I'm in love' " Everyone laughed at this. Their mood seemed to be lightened a little. 

"Kagome, what will ye do after this?" asked Kaede. Kagome seemed to be considering for a while. 

"I think I'm going to seal the well for good." Shippo and the others started to protest. 

"I'm not finished yet. I will seal the well and cast a spell on you so only you can pass through. I have to, because I can't stay after what he had done to me" she said the last part softly. 

Sango gave her a reassuring smile. "We understand. We'll visit as often as we can." Then her eyes caught the sight of two fire foxes cuddling near Kagome's feet. "Kagome, they're soooo cute!" she squealed. 

"I believe you haven't introduced them, Lady Kagome," said Miroku. 

"Oh, they're our pets. This one is Youko." she said as she pointed at her fox "and that one is Kouran." as she pointed to Souta's. "They can transform like Kirara." 

Kagome named her fox Youko because Souta kept whining about it. He said that her fox fit in Youko's descriptions, except for the eye. Kagome agreed as long as she was the one who named his. 

"Sis, the half-breed is coming. He'll be here in an hour. We better hurry." stated Souta as he put on his mask. 

"Yes. Let's go to the well. I'll put the spell there." Kagome said. She put on her mask as well. And so they went to the well on their fire foxes and cat, to save more time. As they reached the well. Kagome cast the spell on Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede, in case she wants to come. Shippo insisted that he wanted to stay with Kagome so she put a concealment spell on him. Now, he looked like a cute little boy. Then, with the help of Souta, she put a sealing spell on the well. Just as the siblings finished their work, a too familiar voice spoke, 

"What are you all doing here?" asked a silver haired hanyou. Souta started to growl again but Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. 

"I see you have a mate, Inuyasha." said Kagome in a deadly calm voice as Kikyo got down from Inuyasha's back. The other except for Souta, who currently had a stoic expression (which was hidden under his mask) like Kagome, were taken aback by this. 

"Oh, you're back wench. I thought you're gone for good. Well, we have Kikyo here, just go home. You're no longer needed!" he said arrogantly. Souta had had enough of this. 

"You bastard. How could you say that! My sister had sacrificed her life to help you to find those goddamn shards, and this is how you pay her back?!" he yelled. 

"Oh yeah. She was the one who broke it at the first place. Besides she is nothing but a weak girl. She is nothing compared to my mate here." he retorted back as he snaked his arm to Kikyo's waist. Kagome's heart was shattered to millions pieces. Souta looked like he was ready to puke. 

"I never understand how could someone mate with a corpse!" he mumbled. 

"Say that again, runt!!" yelled an outraged Inuyasha. Kikyo stepped in front of Inuyasha. 

"My dear reincarnate, as you heard just now, you're no longer needed. Give me your jewel shards" she threatened. 

"Oh, and why should I do that, dear INCARNATE?" she replied. Souta smirked at this. 

"If you don't, I'll take it by force and don't even think to fight us. You're not strong enough even to beat a rabbit youkai." she mocked. Kagome and Souta laughed really hard at this. 

"So you think you're strong, eh? Why don't we proof it?" Kagome smirked as she drawn Tsukaisaga from its sheath. Souta was preparing as well. "No, Souta. This is my fight. Watch Shippo as I fight them." Souta gave her a pleading look but he understood and sheathed his sword. He picked Shippo up and sat on the well mouth, waiting for his sister's order. 

"So, our little, weak bitch here wanted to fight." said Inuyasha. "Then a fight you'll get!" He drew Tetsusaiga and prepared to attack. The Tetsusaiga didn't transform. 

"What the.." 

"That's because you don't use it to protect humans anymore, Inuyasha." informed Kagome. Inuyasha tossed the sword aside and charged at Kagome. Meanwhile, Kikyo readied her bow. 

Kagome blocked Inuyasha's attack and threw him to a tree. Kikyo released her arrow which was easily sliced to half by Kagome. Kagome wasted no time and jumped at Kikyo who stepped back and got a deep gash on her shoulder. Kikyo fell down. Seeing this, Inuyasha transformed to his demon form and slashed wildly at Kagome. Not wanting to hurt Inuyasha, Kagome only dodged and blocked the attacks. 

*Souta, bring Shippo back to the future. Dress him like modern child and wait for me there. I have to seal Inuyasha's demon blood so he won't cause more trouble.* Kagome commanded Souta telepathically. 

*I won't leave you here. Sis, you must use your demon power* 

*No, go home. I'll be fine. I can handle him in my human form.* 

Kikyo readied her bow once again even when she was wounded badly. Souta realized this and he transformed to his demon form and appeared beside her in no time. He grabbed Kikyo's hand. 

"Play fair, bitch!" he growled, pushing back the urge to kill her right there. The group was shocked. Souta hit Kikyo on her head and knocked her out. 

*Souta, tell them to take the Tetsusaiga and protect it. Go home. I'll follow you as fast as possible* Kagome said again. 

*....Alright Sis. Promise to come back.* 

*I won't die because of this half-breed Souta. I'll be back. Besides, Youko is here with me. Don't tell Mom about this.* she replied. 

Souta nodded and told the group to keep the Tetsusaiga. He went to Youko, who was currently watching his mistress from the well edge, and said, "Keep her safe. I have a bad feeling about this." 

*I will protect her with my life.* he replied. Souta gave him a pat and jumped through the well reluctantly but not before he took a glance at his sister, who smiled sweetly at him. 

*That's a good boy.* He heard her said when he was engulfed by a familiar blue light. 

*~*~* Back to the fight *~*~* 

When Kagome smiled at Souta, Inuyasha took the chance to strike Kagome. He managed to slash her shoulder, making a horizontal deep gash from her right shoulder to her stomach. Kagome winced in pain as crimson liquid, identified as blood, flowing freely from her wound. Inuyasha licked her blood from his claws in satisfaction. He turned to her. 

"Now die, wench!" he said as he charged to give Kagome a final blow. Youko transformed to his larger form and stopped Inuyasha for a while. Kagome used her sword to create a whirlwind around her as a defense. She used this opportunity to transform to her demon form because she knew that she wouldn't last in her human body. As soon as she had finished her transformation, she used her speed to appear behind Inuyasha and sent him unconscious with a blow on his head. 

After Inuyasha was defeated, Kagome fell on one knee. Youko went to her side, purring to sooth her. She gave him a small smile. The group rushed to her side and asked if she was alright. 

"I'm alright. Please help me to Inuyasha's side." she requested weakly. 

*Are you really alright Kagome?* asked Youko as they walked towards Inuyasha. 

*As fine as always. Only a little dizzy, but my wound is healing fast.* she replied. 

*No wonder. You lost a lot of blood.* he said. *I've broke my promise. I promised Souta I'll protect you, yet I let you get hurt* His head was cast down. 

When they reached Inuyasha's side, Kagome kneeled and gave Youko a pat. 

*You've tried your best.* Youko leaned to her hand. *Thanks, Kagome* he said. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and put a hand on his head and another on his chest. She concentrated on her power and chanted an incantation. Inuyasha's body glowed for a while and turned back to his hanyou form. 

"Now you won't have to worry about him losing control of his demon blood without the Tetsusaiga anymore. I've sealed it." she informed as she coughed, spitting blood in the process. (They couldn't see it though, since they had her mask on.) 

"Kagome, lets tend you wound first." said an extremely worried Sango. 

"I'm fine, Sango. Really. I'll be going home for a while to practice. Besides, I'm not of much use here." she took a glance at the unconscious semi-dead miko. Sango snorted but didn't said anything since Kaede was there. "I'll keep my shards with me. I'll be back. And don't forget to visit when you have time. Just go to my mother and ask where I train. She'll take you there." 

"We'll visit for sure. I don't know if I can keep up with that arrogant hanyou and his mate for long." said Sango. 

"We'll do anything as long as we can see you, Lady Kagome." Miroku stated while his hand started to travel south again. 

"KYAAAAAA!" yelled Kagome. Miroku received a good hard slap from Kagome and some hits on his head from his dear friend, Hiraikotsu. 

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT MONK!!! KAGOME IS INJURED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND YOU GROPE HER??? SHAME ON YOU!!!" Sango roared as she gave Miroku a blow that knocked him unconscious. Kagome sweat dropped. 

"Well, bye then!" she said as she and Youko jumped to the well. 

*~*~* Kagome's time *~*~* 

'I can't believe he did this to me.' Kagome thought as she climbed out of the well. She sat leaning to the well, sobbing to her knees. Youko went to her, trying his best to comfort her. Kagome hugged him and started to cry harder. Youko brushed his head slightly on hers, trying to sooth her. After sometime, she stopped crying. 

"Thanks for the comfort, Youko." she said 

*No problem. Now, look at you. Your mother will never allow you to come to the past again if you show up in front of her like this.* he replied. 

Kagome groaned. "I forgot. What do I do now?" 

*Go to Genkai's temple.* Youko suggested. 

"Alright." Then Kagome tried to contact Souta.   
*Souta, can you hear me?* 

*Loud and clear, Sis. How did it go?* he asked. 

*Worse than I expected. I was distracted and wounded, but I'll heal soon. Anyway, I need you to pack my things. I'm going to Genkai's.* she ordered. 

*Why?* 

*Because I can't face Mom like this, Duh! She'll forbid me to go to the past for good and I still have those shards to collect.* she explained, slightly annoyed. *I'll tell you the rest there.* 

*What will I tell Mom about this?* 

*The truth, Souta. Tell her I'll be fine. Bring Shippo with you later and find him a demon name. He'll need it.* 

*Aye, aye captain.* replied Souta cheerfully. *I'll contact you when I'm near. And don't forget you cloak.* 

*Very well. See you there, little brother. Oh, and don't forget to come in your demon form. Just in case we meet some strangers.* With that, she closed the mind link. 

"Lets us leave, Youko." she commanded. Youko nodded and transformed to his larger form. 

She opened the door and found out it was raining outside. 

'Good, it'll cover my scent though my wound won't heal as fast as it should be in it.' 

She put on her hooded cloak and climbed to Youko's back. As soon as he felt Kagome had settled safely on his back, he flew in the midst of the rain, with his mistress' blood staining his silver mane. 

@~@~@ Genkai's Temple @~@~@ 

The Spirit Detective had come to Genkai's when they finished their mission. They are to kill the demons that ran loose from Makai. They got the mission in the same day they had planned to meet Genkai. The chase took a full day, so they had to delay their visit. Luckily, the demons were of a low level ones, so they won easily. 

*~*~* Living Room *~*~* 

Genkai was sitting in her living room, enjoying her hot tea while watching the rain droplets fell to the ground. Everything was peaceful until... 

"Oy, old hag!!" called a rude voice. It was followed by footsteps and from the door appeared a group of soaked Spirit Detectives. 

"What it is Yusuke?" Genkai sighed as Yukina gave them a towel each and went to make more tea. 

"We want to know what happens in the Higurashi shrine?" he said seriously. Genkai was surprised by the seriousness of her student. The rest of the group watched her in mild interest. 

"That is none of your business. Don't meddle with it." she replied sternly. 

"How could you say that? The Higurashi family might be in danger!" argued Yusuke. 

"That family is much stronger than you thought, especially their children." seethed Genkai. 

"Are they a threat?" asked Kurama. Genkai shook her head. 

"As long as you don't disturb them, no harm will be done." she stated. Just then, Yukina came in and offered everyone the tea. Genkai stared at the table with a far away look. 

*~*~* Genkai's Garden *~*~* 

Kagome had arrived at Genkai's front door when she sensed the presence of other people. Her black cloak gave her a little protection from the rain. She leaped silently to a tree where she could get a good view of Genkai's living room without being noticed. She masked her scent and aura and sat comfortably on a tree branch, carefully not to injure her wound worse. Youko sat on her lap. 

'It's the group from last time' she mused. 

She heard their conversation and thanked Genkai silently when she refused to talk. When Yukina came in with the tea, Kagome took the chance to talk to Genkai. 

*Grandma, can you hear me?* 

*Clearly, child. Where are you?* 

*On the tree branch* Youko replied for Kagome. 

*What do you need* Genkai asked. 

*Grandma, can I stay for few days? I have some problems with the half-breed. I can't face Mom with my current state. Please let me stay.* Kagome begged. 

Kagome was distracted while talking to Genkai, so her aura was not fully covered. Hiei and Kurama sensed this. Hiei slowly crept out of the room. Kagome was too absorbed in her conversation that she did not realized that Hiei was at the tree behind her. She was snapped out of her daze when Youko growled threateningly 

"Youko, why are you..." her eyes widened in shock when she saw Hiei was perched at the branch beside her with his katana drawn. She barely managed to evade but failed to keep her balance and feel to the ground on one knee. 

'Shit.' 

*~*~*~* 

A/N : So, how is it? I'm not that good at the fighting scene, hope you like it! Thanks for all of the reviewers, I'm really grateful. Please keep reviewing. The next chapter maybe delayed for few days. It's a MAYBE. I'm not quite sure, but I'll try to post it on time. I need a new title. Arrows and Whips will make it looks like a Kag/Kur story. I haven't get the idea of making those. Please give me a suggestion. See ya next time. 

Sincerely  
~Flying Phoenix~ 

**Review Responses:**

_**Katzztar :**_ Thank you for reviewing always. Especially for the information on YYH. I hope you like this chapter. 

**_Green Peridot, Mermaid99, Diana, rured :_** Thank you very much for your reviews and for answering my questions. 

**_The oh so wondrous me who is too lazy to log on :_** I'm glad you love the idea, but please next time review with a shorter name? Not like I'm blaming you for that. It is just a suggestion.

**_hiei is mine forever :_** Well, I have the same problem, but somehow I managed to remember each story. Hope you like this one.

**_Darkened Skyes :_** Thank you for the offer. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. And please update your fic soon.

**_HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu :_** Thanks for the site and for the reviews. Please update yours too?

**_foxina, Dragonheart2, arrow-card, watergoddesskasey, Lord Sesshoumaru, LewsTherinInsanity, FireTiger3,_** **_Mistic UV, kawaiikitsunes, Animegrl2 :_** Thanks for your reviews. They're great!

**_Artemis the Goddess, Shinigami Clara :_** Thank you for waiting and for answering my questions. Here's the chapter, please update yours too.

**_Forsaken Silence :_** Please update yours too. Glad you love the chapter.

**_Helba :_** I'm realllly sorry I missed that point. I added the last part just before I posted it. I've added the explanations here. Don't get confused.

**_Shadow AKA Shadow Kat :_** Thank you for the advice. I always give the story to my friend before I upload it. Since we're in the same standard, so the mistakes reduced is less.

**_hapisn, mandy, kamari :_** Weird, the three of you have the exactly same reviews. Well, I suspect you are one person. Anyways, I haven't decided the pairings yet, I'm about to make Kag/kur, but I'm also for Hiei/kag. I need a new title to make the story's pairing unknown. Any sugesstion?


	5. Vixinia, Ellon, and Veiland

**Title : **Arrows and Whips

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Inu Yasha and YuYu Hakusho.

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

~@~@ Place Change

~*~*~* Scene change in same place

*......* Telepathy 

* * * * * *

**Previous Chapter:**

"Youko, why are you..." her eyes widened in shock when she saw Hiei was perched at the branch beside her with his katana drawn. She barely managed to evade but failed to keep her balance and feel to the ground on one knee. 

'Shit.' 

**Chapter 5:**

'I should not be distracted just now.' she watched in horror as Hiei jumped down from the tree with his sword ready to sliced her in half. Youko transformed to his larger form and tackled Hiei. Youko got slash and was thrown to a tree and was hurt badly. Kagome got mad and started to attack Hiei with Tsukaisaga. Hiei blocked each attack and tried to get her back. He threw his fire at her, which was easily blocked by her sword. She used her speed and appeared in front of Hiei and slashed at him. He got a deep gash on his stomach and was thrown to a wall, unconscious. 

Kagome realized what she was doing and stopped herself from killing the fire apparition. She dashed towards Youko while Kurama and the other Spirit Detectives, towards Hiei.

"Please tell me you're alright." Kagome begged as she checked for Youko's injuries. Youko nodded and tried to stand up but failed miserably. He whimpered in pain. Kagome put a hand on his head and pat him behind his ears. 

"Don't move. Can you turn back to your smaller form so I can heal you?" she whispered. Youko nodded and turned back to a little silver fox. Kagome healed him using her miko power. Then, she picked him up and walked towards the Spirit Detectives.

"Is he alright?" she asked. 

"How can he be alright after you slashed him on the stomach and threw him to a wall!" yelled Yusuke. 

"Well, he was the one who attack me at the first place, not to mention he hurt my fox!" Kagome yelled back.

"Cut it off both of you." commanded Genkai, "Bring Hiei in. The rain will make his wound worse."

Kurama and Kuwabara carried Hiei to the living room while Yusuke and Kagome were keeping an eye on each other. Yukina went to Hiei and tried to heal his wound.

"I can't do it," she stated. 

"Why not?" asked Kuwabara. Yukina usually able to heal those kind of wounds.

"Because Tsukaisaga cause it. The only one who can heal it is Vixinia here." she answered. Yukina had recognized Kagome's voice and knew that she was in her demon form since it was deeper than her human's voice and she was taller than her human form "You're going to heal him, right?" she asked pleadingly. Vixinia sighed and nodded. She gave Youko to Yukina. Kagome put a hand on the wound and heal it with her miko power. 

*~*~* Half an hour later *~*~*

Hiei had finally wake up. He touched his stomach only to find the wound had gone. He guessed Yukina had healed him. 

"Welcome back, Hiei." said Kurama as Hiei sat up.

"The shrimp is defeated with one slash." mocked Kuwabara. Hiei growled.

"Watch it big oaf." He turned to Vixinia who was drinking the tea. Her mask was beside the teapot. "Who are you?" he asked.

"No one." she answered simply and took another sip of her tea. Hiei was about to attack but Kurama stopped him.

"She is one of my new students. Her name is Vixinia," informed Genkai.

"So, shortie is defeated by a girl. HA HA HA HA!" roared Kuwabara. Kagome smirked but she knew that they couldn't see it due to her hood.

"Shut up buffoon!" Hiei said coldly.

"Lower your hood, will ya?" asked Yusuke.

"I will not." Vixinia stated.

"I'm your senior you know since I came here first." Yusuke yelled. 

"Grandma, are you home?" come a voice from the front door.

"That must be Ellon. I'll go get him." Yukina stated as she gave Youko to Kurama and went out of the room. Vixinia put on her mask again. Not long after that, Yukina came in with a boy in black cloak and a mask, which covered his lower face, came in. He had midnight black hair, which was tied in a ponytail. His silver bangs framed his face. He was carrying a bag and a fur ball, which happened to be a kitsune pup, and a fire fox was at his side. The kitsune pup launched himself to Vixinia at once. 

"Are you alright, Momma?" he asked. Vixinia nodded and stroke his hair.

'Momma?' thought the Spirit Detectives.

"Hello, Grandma, Sis." the boy greeted. He turned his head to Youko. "Hello to you too, Youko."

Kurama was extremely shocked at this and so were the other Spirit Detectives. 

"H-H-How do you know that?" asked Kuwabara. 

"Know what?" Ellon asked innocently.

"Know HIM!?" Yusuke pointed at Kurama. Ellon blinked and looked at Vixinia. She shrugged. He then noticed and smelt his sister's blood.

"Sis, you're not healed yet!" he exclaimed.

"Few more minutes and it will be completely healed." she answered casually.

"Why don't you use your power to heal it?" asked Yukina.

"I want to know how long it takes to heal naturally." she replied.

"Um, Genkai, I believe you haven't introduced them," said Kurama.

"Oh, I am Ellon. This is Veiland." he pointed at the kitsune pup. "I'm Vixinia's brother." he finished.

"Vixinia, Ellon, Viland. I like you to show yourself to them so they won't attack you in the future." Genkai said.

"It's not like they can beat us anyway," said Ellon confidently. Vixinia gave a small nod.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, RUNT!!" roared Yusuke. Genkai glared at the siblings. They gulped.

"Fine." Ellon said and he removed his mask reluctantly, showing a handsome face. 

Vixinia follow the suit. She took off her cloak. The beauty in front of them stunned the Spirit Detectives. A female kitsune with heel long, midnight black hair that was tied in a high ponytail and two reddish locks framed her face. She had a slender body and two fuzzy fox ears with a tail, which was the same color as her locks. But most of all was her royal blue eyes. They held sorrow as well as wisdom. Her face was smooth and flawless. Her cloth was stained with dry blood like those on Youko's fur. In short, all the Spirit Detectives couldn't took their eyes off her. Ellon was agitated by the way the male strangers were looking at her sister.

"I think I'm in l-" Kuwabara didn't finish his sentence since he realized that Yukina was there.

"Oh my god. Vixinia, you better go and take a bath before you get sick!" commanded Yukina. 

"Gee, you talk like my mother." joked Vixinia as she rose and turned to Youko.

"Youko, you need a wash also," she said. Kurama went rigid since he thought she was talking to him. Yusuke and Kuwabara went wide eye. Vixinia approached Kurama but failed to notice him blushing furiously. Kurama was snapped to the reality when he felt something jumped from his arms. He realized that it was the fire fox he was holding 'til then had jumped to Vixinia's arm. She looked up to him.

"Thank you for holding him." she said and she went out of the room to enjoy a nice hot bath.

There was an awkward silence after Vixinia left. The Spirit Detectives was wondering what had happened just now. Then, it clicked.

**The fire fox's name was Youko!!!**

Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed hysterically. Yukina and Genkai chuckled. Hiei had a small, amused smile on his lips. Kurama was dumbfounded, while Ellon and Veiland was thoroughly confused.

"What's so funny?" asked Veiland. Ellon turned to Kurama.

"Why did you blushed when my sister approached you?" asked Ellon annoyed.

"I thought she was talking to me." Kurama mumbled and blushed again. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed harder.

"But she said Youko. Even though you're a kitsune, your name can't possibly the same." huffed Ellon.

"He--ha ha ha ha --is--ha ha ha ha " Kuwabara said between laughter. Yusuke was the first to stop.

"He's name IS Youko Kurama. And trust me kit, he is the real one." he explained as he wiped his tears.

Ellon went pale and then, "WHAAAAT?!!?!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara were thrown to another fit of laughter.

@~@~@ A few hours later @~@~@

*~*~* Somewhere in the city *~*~*

Yusuke and Kuwabara hadn't lost the amused look on their faces. The scene in Genkai's house just now was totally hilarious. Ellon had apologized frantically to Kurama since he was the one who named the fox. It was how Vixinia found them. Ellon was bowing now and then to Kurama. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Veiland were laughing hysterically. 

When she knew what happened, she said nothing but gave a smirk to Ellon, which made him blush furiously. The Spirit Detective had stayed until the rain stop. Meanwhile, Veiland had bombarded Kurama with a bunch of question, which he answered patiently. He earned a heart-melting smile from Vixinia as a sign of gratitude. He blushed a little at this. 

"Do you think Genkai is hiding something?" asked Yusuke. 

"That is for sure. We'll find out sooner or later." Kurama said and he was lost in his own thought.

"What are you thinking, Fox?" asked Hiei. He had felt uneasy since he met that fox siblings.

"Genkai's new students. I never know she accept demons as her students." Kurama replied.

"Yeah, but that Vixinia is HOT!" exclaimed Kuwabara "Not to mention she defeated shrimp in one blow."

"Shut it up, big buffoon!" seethed Hiei.

"I never thought someone will be so fond of you that they named their own fox 'Youko'," teased Yusuke. Kurama glared at him.

"Talking about kits, Veiland called Vixinia, 'Momma'. She looks too young to be a mother," stated Kuwabara

"I suggest we visit them often. Maybe we can get more information," said Kurama.

"Hn." Hiei snorted. 'I will have a rematch with that Vixen!'

*~*~* Genkai's house *~*~*

Kagome had finished telling her story to the others. She somehow didn't feel that it was so painful while she was at it. Now, they were all silent. 

"Grandma, I thought Kurama's name is Shuuichi. He told me that it is his name when we met." Kagome asked. 

"You should ask him yourself. It is his story." Genkai said. "When do you meet him?"

Kagome then told her about their visit to the shrine and why she sealed the well temporarily. 

"Go rest. We'll train tomorrow." Genkai said.

"I ruined the clothes Hayami gave me. I had only wear it once." Kagome said in regret. Yukina smiled.

"Don't worry. We still have the same clothes for you. Hayami knows that one cloth won't be enough." she said.

"Thanks. Grandma, can Shippo stay and train also?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. Hayami, Akira, and Tsukikage will come and teach you about your demon abilities. You will stay here until your training is complete." Genkai stated. "And from now on, you all have to be in your demon form and use your demon name, since the Spirit Detectives have seen you in it. They will come often, that is for sure."

Kagome, Souta, and Shippo nodded. 

*~*~* Naraku's Castle *~*~*

"Kagura, watch the Inuyasha's team. See if Kikyo is doing her job well." Naraku ordered.

"Do you think we can trust her?" asked Kagura. Naraku let out a laugh that could froze even fire.

"I never trust her, Kagura. She is willing enough to get rid of her reincarnation. We can make use of that. The death of the future miko will weaken the team, maybe enough to destroy It.," he said.

"How will you kill the miko?" she asked.

"To defeat a strong enemy, attack their heart first." he said. Kagura knew from his tone that she was dismissed so she went out and do the task she was assigned for.

@~@~@ Four days later @~@~@ 

*~*~* Genkai's Temple *~*~*

Tsukikage and a blindfolded Kagome were sparring. This training was to train Kagome's senses other than her eyes. So far, Kagome had only managed to evade the attacks. She was now learning to attack back. Tsukikage used her Crystal Spheres (which could froze the opponent in contact) at Kagome's feet. Kagome jumped high to the air. Too bad for her, Tsukikage's whip wrapped her ankle and smashed her down, hard. She winced as she tried to get up.

"Enough for today, Kagome. We'll continue tomorrow," stated Tsukikage. Kagome stood up painfully and bowed. She was about to leave when Tsukikage spoke.

"Kagome. I have to warn you that your magic is not strong yet. Any spell you cast, including your concealment spell, will weaken or even vanish during the new moon until you had become stronger in your magic. Do you understand?" 

Kagome nodded and Tsukikage gestured her to leave. She then took a bath and went to her favorite tree to nap with Youko. Souta and Shippo were practicing fire and illusion magic with Akira. Kagome had mastered them in a couple of days; Souta and Shippo only need a little more to go.

"I had never expected Lady Tsukikage could fight that good." Kagome commented as she closed her eyes. Youko nodded lazily from her lap.

*She's stronger than Hayami, if I'm not mistaken.*

"Really? I never know that," replied Kagome. Youko yawned and closed his eyes as well.

*You should learn ice elemental attacks like Tsukikage's, you know?*

"I know. She said she'll teach me. "

"Oy, Sis! Can I join you up there?" asked Souta who had just finished his training Kagome nodded. Souta leaped to the branch under Kagome's resting place.

"Where's Shi-, Veiland?" she asked.

*Playing in the front yard with Yukina.* replied Kouran from her place at Souta's lap. 

"How's your training?" asked Souta. Kagome sighed.

"Ended with many bruises and cuts. Yours?" 

"Master it finally." he replied. "I'm bored."

"How about sparring?" offered Kagome. Souta smirked

"My pleasure."

They both leaped down and took their place. 

"The rules are no other magic except for fire and plants." decaled Kagome "and no swords."

"Agreed."

They dashed towards each other with their claws ready. Youko and Kouran watched from the tree branch.

*~*~* The Spirit Detectives *~*~*

"I can't believe that toddler!!" exclaimed Yusuke. "It's been a while and there's no mission worth fight for."

The Spirit Detectives had just finished killing some other low level demons that troubled the Human world. Now they were walking aimlessly in the city with Botan.

"That means the world is still safe. Enjoy the peace while you still can." said Botan.

"Any suggestion where to go?" yawned Kuwabara.

"Genkai's temple." answered a cold voice above him. Kuwabara almost fell on his face when he heard this.

"Why do you suggest us to go there?" asked Kurama calmly. Hiei was not the one that usually suggested a place to visit without a reason.

"I'm not suggesting you to come. I'm going there whether you're coming or not." he replied curtly.

"I want to know those new students of Genkai." Botan said and she took off.

"YEAH! I can meet my Yukina," exclaimed Kuwabara and he dashed towards the Genkai's temple. Yusuke rolled his eyes and follow him. Kurama was still waiting for Hiei to finish his answer.

"I want to have a rematch with that vixen." Hiei finished, knowing he would not get away from his fox friend. Kurama nodded and they both ran after their humans companion.

*~*~* Genkai's Temple *~*~*

The Spirit Detectives had arrived at the front yard where Veiland and Yukina were playing. Veiland made illusions to show off to Yukina who watched him patiently. When he realized that The Spirit Detectives were there, he picked all his toys and went inside so Yukina could talk to her friends.

"I'm sorry, but Genkai is leaving with her friends and might be coming home late." Yukina said to the boys. Kuwabara had moved closer to her.

"Are the foxes here?" asked Yusuke. Yukina nodded.

"They're inside, at the back yard. Come in. I'll make you some tea." she offered. And so, they all came to the back yard and saw the fox siblings were sparring while Veiland was sitting under a tree beside Kouran and Youko. They watched the siblings fought in an incredible speed that even Hiei had a hard time keeping with their speed.

*~*~* In the battle *~*~*

Ellon shot vines from his hands. Vixinia dodged and sent a ball of fire to him. He had managed not to get hit, but the ball burned a little of his cloth.

"Is that all you got?" asked Vixinia. "Then I will win easily."

"You wish." Ellon answered. He raised his hand in Vixinia's direction and vines came out from behind her. Vixinia's eyes flashed crimson and the vines turned to ashes. She turned to Ellon who had prepared his next attack. 

"Crimson Desert!" he exclaimed as he let out fine, red dust from his hands. Not wanting to be paralyzed, Vixinia jumped to the air and tried to attack Ellon. 

"Fiery Petals." she shot petals with fire around them from her hands. This attack was a wide range one, so Ellon had difficulties in evading them. He was hit by some of them. By the time the petals ceased, Vixinia had tackled Ellon down. She had a claw on his throat and another was raised, ready to rip his head off.

"Do you yield?" she asked. Ellon nodded. "I win." she smirked and stood up. Ellon stood up as well and rubbed his bruised throat.

"You never told me you can do that," he complained. Vixinia smirked wider.

"It's one of my little secret," she answered, "And we have company." she turned to the Spirit Detectives.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"I want a rematch, Fox." Hiei answered. Vixinia groaned.

"Not now. I'm tired."

*Oh, really?* mocked Ellon.

*Not exactly, but I'm really not in mood right now. Especially to fight a guy with Jagan eye who was currently eavesdropping our conversation.* Vixinia glared at Hiei. Ellon went to Hiei.

"It's that right you have a Jagan eye?" he asked.

"Do you doubt me?" asked Vixinia, faking a hurt look.

"I'm just curious." he retorted. Vixinia rolled her eyes and she noticed Botan.

"Hi, who are you?" she asked politely. Botan smiled.

"I'm Botan. Nice to meet you." she replied.

"Momma. I never knew you could do that." Veiland jumped to Vixinia's embrace. Vixinia smiled.

"You need to learn more, Son." she patted his head.

"Hey, where is your husband?" asked Kuwabara. Vixinia blinked.

"Husband?" Kuwabara nodded.

"He mean the father of your son." explained Kurama. He himself was etching to know the answer. Either he realized it or not, but he did feel a little jealous. Vixinia blushed. 

"I-I have no husband. Veiland is my adoptive child," she explained. Kurama felt as if some weight had been lifted from him. Ellon came besides her, pouting. Vixinia gave him a questioning look.

"He don't want to takeoff his bandana." he replied sulkily. Vixinia had to fight the urge to laugh at the look on her brother's face. She turned to Hiei.

"How if we make a deal. You show us your Jagan eye and we have a rematch tomorrow," she offered. Hiei seemed to be considering it for a while. He looked at Vixinia's pleading look and Ellon's puppy eyes that were begging him to take the offer. He found that he could not resist them.

"Hn." He untied his bandana and Ellon rushed to him to see it closer. Vixinia looked amazed.

"Cool!" exclaimed Ellon as Hiei put back his bandana. "But don't try to eavesdropped our conversation with that." he warned, earning a glare from Hiei.

"Tomorrow afternoon, Vixen. In this place." he said to Vixinia. Her reply was a nod. And with that, Hiei ran to who knows where. 

"Are you sure you can defeat him?" asked Kurama, worried.

"I won't accept his challenge if I can't." she replied casually as she made her way to the fire foxes.

"What do you mean by 'eavesdropping our conversation' just now." asked Yusuke to Ellon.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." he replied as he went in to the house.

"COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME, RUNT!!" yelled Yusuke as he also entered the house. The rest followed them, leaving only Vixinia and his pup. Veiland sighed.

"Looks like we have another Inuyasha here." he quickly covered his mouth. Vixinia tensed a little but relaxed.

*It's alright, Shippo. I got over him already. Maybe I had never love him that much.* she said telepathically. (She had taught Shippo how to communicate telepathically)

*Good then. I won't have to kill him next time we meet.* came Souta's voice.

*And you said not to eavesdropped someone's conversation.* taunted Kagome.

*Can't be help. Come in unless you want to catch a cold.*

*Demons can't get a cold.* she muttered as she and Shippo went to the house.

* * * * * *

A/N : So! How is it? Full of nonsense huh? Well, can't be help. I don't have much time to make it on time. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I'm going to make it a Kagome/Kurama pairing. But I warn you, I'm not good at it. I'll try my best though. About the title, since I've made up my mind to make a Kag/kur, so it will stay like that.  
A question for fellow authors : What is writer's block?  
Thank you for reading the story so far. Please review and may be I'll make it longer. See ya next time.

**Review Response: **

**_arrow-card, Ai Higeki, DemonLady1, Michi-Chan6, demongirl3003, Snowfire the Kitsune, Mermaid99, Kumori-Touki, ShiuJadeDragon, Lil Monkey Girl, Babble Queen, Mystic Rain, Natsuki Sasahara, Dark_** **_Topaz :_** Thank you very much for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try harder next time.

_**LAiN, Diana, Can't remember, Night Hunter, helen, blue moon girl, Serena SilverMoon, Death Phoenix, crystal : **_Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like it. 

**_Shinigami Clara :_** Do you like Kurama's reaction? He he, my friend, Lady of the Night helps me with it. Update yours soon.

**_Jumper Prime :_** Thank you for the compliment. I can't put a good fight without the Tetsusaiga so I made it short. About the 'spell' thing, I'm not quite sure. I don't think I'll make it like that. But, hey, no one can tell the future.

_**Artemis the Goddess, Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe, Sunstar-1217, Darkened Skyes:**_ Thank you for reviewing. Please, please, pleaseeeeee. Update yours too.

**_Inu Youkai-Hime :_** I've read your story. It's cool. Please make it a Youko/Kagome pairing. I change my vote.

**_Katzztar :_** I know I took the often used plot, but I couldn't think of a better one. About Sango and Miroku, I was thinking about, oops, can't tell you now. Wait for the next chapters.

**_mar :_** Thanks for the review. I don't know why you don't want it to be a Kag/kur. I love it though. Please keep reviewing.

**_tessa3 :_** Thank you for the information. It'll proof to be useful in later chapters.

**_LadyU2 :_** Sorry about the spell thing. I'm not sure. And yeah, Hiei is very good in sneaking isn't he?

_**vegito044 :**_ He he. That's the point. I'm making Souta protective to Kagome because he'll play a big part in this story. 

_**hiei is mine forever :**_ Thanks for the suggestion. You're the one that give me a title suggestion. Not that I'm blaming the others. But, oh well. (No offense for the other reviewers) Glad you love it.

**_HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu :_** You win didn't you. You have to. Don't tell me you don't! I've prayed for that. You HAVE to win. Er, sorry, got carried away. Good luck.

**_Raquel :_** Good luck in you registering problem. Thanks for the information. 

**_sessy-angel :_** Sorry. I don't know you don't like a cliffy. It just come to my head and I wrote it. Please keep reviewing. Thank you for both you and sessy for liking my story. Please tell sessie I say hi! I like him too. ^.^

**_Sugar Plums and Jelly Bums : _**Hi to you too. What's your last name anyway? I don't think I hate one of my reviewers name. About Kikyo, I don't know what to do with her but I can't promise something bad.


	6. The rematch

**Title : **Arrows and Whips 

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Inu Yasha and YuYu Hakusho. 

"..." Talking 

'...' Thinking 

~@~@ Time gap 

~*~*~* Scene change 

*......* Telepathy 

* * * * * * 

**Previous Chapter:**

*And you said not to eavesdrop someone's conversation.* taunted Kagome. 

*Can't be help. Come in unless you want to catch a cold.* 

*Demons can't get a cold.* she muttered as she and Shippo went to the house. 

**Chapter 6 :**

*~*~* Sengoku Jidai *~*~* 

"Miroku. Let's visit Kagome. I miss her already, besides the mutt has his clay bitch to find the shards." said Sango. 

"I agree, Sango. Maybe we should inform her that we might separate from Inuyasha and Kikyo." replied Miroku. 

"I hope she's fine, after what Inuyasha had done to her." sighed Sango as she picked Kirara and walked to the Bone Eater Well. Miroku went to tell Kaede about their leaving and followed Sango. 

*~*~* Genkai's Temple *~*~* 

"I'm bored." informed Ellon as he watched his sister whetting her sword. 

"Train then or play with Veiland." suggested Vixinia. "It'll do you some good." 

"I'll pass." yawned Ellon. Vixinia rose from her seat and made her way to the backyard. "I'm going to try my ice magic, coming?" 

"Sure." Ellon answered. He rose and picked his sword before he followed his sister. 

And so they trained, but not too hard so Vixinia still had enough energy for the duel. They were about to stop when a large boomerang was thrown towards them. 

"Hiraikotsu." cried a voice. Ellon jumped aside while Vixinia used her vines to catch it. She took it back to its owner. 

"Hello Sango." Vixinia greeted and hugged her friend. 

"I miss you so much, Kagome. It's lonely without you and Shippo along." Sango said as she released Vixinia. 

"That is true, Lady Kagome." Miroku started to walk nearer to Vixinia, but stopped when he heard Ellon growled. 

"I suppose you know about our current state, including our demon names." said Vixinia. 

"Yes, we have." Sango laughed. "Your mother had told us what happened. She gave us these clothes." 

Sango motioned to her and Miroku's clothes. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. Miroku was wearing a dark blue buttoned-up shirt, a baggy jeans and a pair of sport shoes. 

They sat under a tree and told each other's story. Miroku and Sango had no luck in the shard hunting. To make it worse, they had to spend their time with a cold, uncaring, semi-dead miko. Inuyasha had been more emotional then ever, but thanks to Kagome's spell, he didn't turn to his demon form. 

"Miroku and I had thought about leaving them and look for the shards by ourselves until you come back, which will be in few more months." informed Sango. 

"You can't leave Inuyasha with Kikyo." Vixinia replied hastily. 

"Why not?" snapped Sango. "Don't tell me you still love him after what he did to you." 

"Well, to tell you the truth. I found out that what I felt for Inuyasha was only a ... minor crush, if that's how you say it." admitted Vixinia. 

"Then why can't we leave him, Lady Ka- ,ahem, Vixinia?" asked Miroku. 

"Because, Kikyo will drag him to Hell as soon as she got the chance. Even now, if possible." Vixinia explained. 

"He deserves it." muttered Ellon. Miroku and Sango nodded. 

"He's still a friend." said Vixinia in an impatient tone. "Besides, we still need him to defeat Naraku." Sango thought that it better to change the subject. 

"Your mother said that you had a fight with a demon and won, is that true?" Sango asked excitedly. 

"True. But I was in my demon rage, so I fought better that usual. In short, I won by luck." she said sheepishly. 

"Sango! Miroku! You come to visit." Veiland rushed from the house to greet them. Yukina, Youko and Kouran followed him. 

"Vixinia, are they your friends?" she asked. Vixinia nodded. 

"Yukina, meet Sango, Miroku and Kirara. Guys, meet Yukina." Vixinia introduced. 

"Hi." greeted Sango. Kirara mewed. Miroku had move forward. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Fair Lady." he took Yukina's hands in his. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" came the too famous phrase of Miroku. Yukina blushed. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY YUKINA?" roared a voice. 

They turned around to see the Spirit Detectives. Kuwabara's face was flushed with anger. Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu and hit Miroku's head with it, sending him sprawling on the ground. 

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT AGAIN?" yelled Sango. 

Ellon chuckled. Vixinia and Veiland had a bored expression on their faces. The Spirit Detectives and Yukina were wondering if he was alright. 

"But it was just an innocent question." Miroku said as he stood up. His hand started to travel towards Sango's rear. 

"Don't even think about it, Priest." said Sango before she knocked Miroku unconscious with the Hiraikotsu. Ellon, Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Kurama chuckled. Vixinia put a hand to her face while Veiland shook his head. 

"When will he ever learn?" asked Vixinia desperately. 

"Let's see. Ummm....Never." replied Veiland. 

"Where's Botan?" she questioned Kurama. 

"She has works to do." he answered. Vixinia nodded and turned her head to the treetops where Hiei was. 

*Ready for the match?* she asked telepathically. 

*You'll lose this time, Vixen.* threatened Hiei. 

*We'll see.* she closed the mind link and went to the clearing, followed by Hiei. 

"Where are they going?" asked Sango. 

"Maybe having some 'fun'.'" suggested Miroku as he regained his consciousness. This earned a punch from both Sango and Ellon. 

"Clear that dirty mind of yours, Priest!" said Sango. 

"Never talk like that about my sister again, Monk. Next time, you won't be so lucky." growled Ellon and he jumped to the roof to get a better view of his sister's fight. Veiland went to Kurama as he always did. 

"Are you going to watched them?" he asked. Kurama smiled and nodded. Sango gave them a confused look. 

"Vixinia and Hiei will have a match today." explained Yusuke grumpily. 

"Oh, um. I'm Sango and this is Miroku." she introduced. 

"I'm Kurama, the one that went with Vixinia is Hiei. This is Yusuke and Kuwabara." he introduced back. 

"Let's go. I don't want to miss their fight." said Veiland as he, Youko and Kouran leaped to the roof where Ellon was. The others watched from safe distance on the ground. 

*~*~* The Battle*~*~* 

Hiei and Vixinia both took their positions at the end of the clearing. Vixinia made a blaze of fire that engulfed her very being which then ceased to reveal a stunning vixen. Her midnight blue hair had reddish brown streaks like her bangs. It was tied to a tight, low ponytail. Her claws became a little longer and two small fangs appeared from her mouth. Her eyes turned a little crimson with hints of green in it. Her clothes also changed. She wore the clothes that were similar to Hayami's gift, except the inner layer and the trousers were pale yellow, while the outer one was deep orange with green hem. It was plain and had no pattern on any others decoration. She was a deadly beauty. 

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THAT!!" yelled Ellon from the roof. Vixinia smirked. 

"Get use to it, Brother. You don't know much about my fighting skill." Ellon's face dropped. "I'll teach you later." Vixinia added hastily. Ellon face brightened up and he kept silence throughout the whole fight. 

Vixinia and Hiei stood still with a hand on their sword and katana. Ellon got bored and created a wooden branch and threw it high to the air. When it landed on the middle of the clearing, both Hiei and Vixinia dashed towards each other in a neck-breaking speed. Their swords clashed, sending sparks to the air. They leaped to opposite directions. 

Hiei channeled his power to his katana and created The Sword of Darkness Flame. Vixinia enhanced Tsukaisaga with her fire, which swirled around it. They rushed towards each other again and their swords met. The fire entwined in the air and explode, sending them flying backwards. 

"Fist of Mortal Flame." shouted Hiei as he threw fire at Vixinia. 

"Aerial Slash." she encountered by using Tsukaisaga's wind attack. It was like wind blades that could cut anything in its path. It managed to cut Hiei's flame and continued to slice him. Hiei managed to dodge some, but he did receive some minor cuts. Vixinia outstretched her hand towards Hiei and fiery vines surrounded him from the earth. The vines were about to stab him, but he sliced one of them and managed to get out of the burning-plant cage. Vixinia smirked, showing her fangs. 

"Is that all?" she asked. 

"It was just a warm up." snarled Hiei. 

"Good, now for the serious one." she declared and her face became emotionless. 

*~*~* With the audience *~*~* 

The audiences were shocked. Vixinia and Hiei had fought that great and it was still a warm up. Kurama was confused that Vixinia could control fire as well as fire. 

"I thought Vixinia is a fire kitsune." he mused. 

"She is both fire and silver kitsune." explained Ellon. "So am I." 

Kurama was surprised. "Veiland too?" 

"Nope. I'm a fire kitsune." answered Veiland. 

"Sis and me can combine elemental attacks. That's make us strong." said Ellon, his eyes never left the battle. Kurama was at lost of word. He nodded and looked back to the fight. 

*~*~* Back to the Fight *~*~* 

Hiei and Vixinia had readied their swords again. Hiei was now moving in top speed. This troubled Vixinia but she didn't show it. Hiei managed to give hr some cuts. Vixinia was losing her patience. She closed her eyes and tried to sense Hiei's aura. She felt her body moved by its own accord in evading Hiei's attack. 

'Practicing with lady Tsukikage proof to be useful.' she thought. 

Hiei realized that this vixen was sensing his aura, so he concealed it and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her hands to the ground, that her sword was released from her hand, and whispered, 

"Do you yield, Vixen?" he smirked. 

"Never!" Vixinia used her knee to hit Hiei's stomach. As soon as she was released from him, she grabbed her sword and stood in a safe distance. 

'How dare she!' fumed Hiei. 

"No more playing, girl, concentrate!" Vixinia whispered to herself. She dashed to Hiei before he could attack. She swung her sword at him, but missed. Hiei was behind her in an instant. She turned and was hit on the stomach. 

"Fist of Mortal Flame!" 

Vixinia crashed to a tree. Now, they were equally wounded. 

"Frozen Fire." 

Vixinia sent ice spears, which was surrounded by fire to Hiei. He cut them all, only to find that they were merely distraction. Vixinia had move in front of him and punched him down. Hiei sent a ball of fire that threw Vixinia to the air. She managed to land perfectly on the ground. Hiei concentrated his power to do the final blow. 

"Dragon of Darkness Flame!" 

A dragon was created and was flying towards Vixinia. She sheathed her sword and held her hands in front of her with outstretched palms. She summoned all the miko power she got. 

"Purifying Orb!" 

The dragon collided with the pure energy Vixinia had emitted. After some time, both vanished. Vixinia and Hiei were on kneeling on one knee, panting heavily. The last technique had drained their energy. 

With the remaining strength, they dashed towards each other. Hiei punched Vixinia, but she dodged and tackled him down. One claw was on his neck, while the other was drawn (like she did to Ellon). 

"Do. You. Yield?" she panted. Hiei used his leg and flipped her so that he was on the upper side. He held her in the same position she did just now. 

"Do you?" he smirked triumphantly. 

"Not in this life time." Vixinia pushed Hiei off her and stood. Hiei stood as well. Both were too weak to attack. 

"Is it a tie?" asked Vixinia. 

Hiei looked at her as if considering something. 

"It's a tie." he declared. 

"Great! Because I don't think I can fight you anymore." With that, she fainted, followed by Hiei. 

@~@~@ The next evening @~@~@ 

Vixinia woke up with a terrible headache. She groaned and sat up, hoping that it would go soon. She looked around and realized that she was in her own room and that someone had changed her clothes. She recalled the previous day's event. 

'Man, that was challenging.' She rose and dressed. Her stomach growled. 'I am starving. Better find some grub first.' 

Vixinia went to the kitchen and saw that Yukina and Youko were there. 

*Wake up at last, Sleeping Beauty?* taunted Youko. 

*Oh, shut up.* 

"Hello, Vixinia. How are you feeling?" Yukina asked. 

"Weak, tired and most of all, famished." Vixinia replied as she took a seat. "Where are the others?" 

"Hiei had woke up an hour ago, I think he was in the garden." Yukina answered. "As for your brother and pup, they went home to the Higurashi Shrine this afternoon with Miroku and Sango. Kouran went with them. They'll spend the night there." 

"The Spirit Detectives?" Vixinia asked. 

*They had another mission. Botan came three hours ago. She said that they have to track some demons that escape from Makai and kill them.* Youko leaped to Vixinia's lap. *They left without Hiei since she dragged them out ranting something about human will perished if they don't hurry.* 

"What's Makai?" asked a confused Vixinia. 

"The Demon realm." Yukina said, earning a more confused look from her already confused friend. "There are three realms that exist in this world. The Ningenkai, The Makai and The Spirit Realm. The Ningenkai is the realm of the living, where we live now. The Spirit Realm is the world of the death, where Botan came from. The Makai is the demon world. Only demons live there." 

"Wow. In the past, humans and demons lived in the same realm." mumbled Vixinia. 

"I know. Now, only demons with the permission of the Lord can live in this realm. But lately, many demons escaped from the Makai and the Spirit Detectives had to work harder." sighed Yukina. She put some food to a basket and handed it to Vixinia. 

"Here's some food for you and Hiei. I think he'll need some too, although he won't admit it." 

Vixinia took it and headed for the garden. 

"Oh, Vixinia." Yukina called. Vixinia stopped and turned to her. "Miroku and Sango agreed that they won't leave Inuyasha alone." 

Vixinia smiled widely and thanked her. She resumed her way to the garden. As she reached it, Hiei was no where at sight, but she knew in which tree he was hiding. She approached that tree and put down the basket. 

"Hiei." -no response- "I bring some food. Come down and eat." 

"Hn." 

"C'mon. Please?" she pleaded. 

"..." 

"Pretty Pleeeeease?" Kagome cupped her hands in front of her face. Hiei jumped down but still not facing her. 

"Thank you." She took out the food and handed them to Hiei who received warily. (he turned long enough to take them from her.) She took her and started eating. After a moment of silence, Vixinia, who was one of the talkative type, found this uncomfortable. 

*That was a great fight, huh? Your sword technique is awesome.* she asked. She was determined. if she couldn't get him talk out loud, she'll get him telepathically. 

*Hn.* 

*Hey, at least say something.* whined Vixinia. 

*Hn* 

*Fine, be that way.* She muttered and resumed eating. 

*You're quite a good fighter.* Hiei commented. For some unknown reasons, he didn't like ignoring her. Vixinia looked up from her food to him. He was still sitting with his back facing her. Vixinia felt her pride swelled up. It was nice to get a compliment from a good fighter like Hiei, not to mention he seldom spoke. 

*Thanks. But I'm not that good without my magic. The purifying energy, vines and fire I can control, but that was not enough.* 

*True. You should learn to fight without them.* 

*How?* 

*Use your claws and sword often, don't use any other magic.* he replied as if it was obvious. 

*It's not that easy.* she grumbled. 

*I never said it is.* Hiei stated simply. 

*Well, could you teach me then?* she asked hopefully 

-No reply-. Vixinia sighed defeatedly. 

*Sometimes, perhaps.* replied Hiei. Vixinia brightened up. She hugged Hiei from the back. Hiei tensed at the warm feeling on his back. 

"Thank you. You don't know how much it meant for me." she whispered. She released Hiei and took their empty bowls and placed them back to the basket. She leaned to the tree and sat down. 

'If I can be as strong as him, I won't have to worry about defeating Naraku.' 

Meanwhile, Hiei was still shocked. 

'She...she hugged me.' 

Somehow, he liked the feeling of her friendly hug she gave him and didn't mind that much if she talked to him. At least, he didn't felt lonely. He snapped his thought and leaped to the branch above Vixinia and sat there. 

*Hiei.* Vixinia called. 

*Hn?* 

*Why don't you go and help your friends in killing the demons now?* 

*...They can handle it themselves. Most of the demons that escaped are low leveled ones. I don't have time for them* 

*Oh.* she replied casually. *I never thought you will actually talk this much.* she joked. 

*Hn.* 

"Hey, I'm joking." Vixinia said out loud. "Gee. You're worse than 'him'. Though your habits of perching on trees is similar." she whispered the last part." 

Hiei was wondering who was this 'he', but decided not to ask. It was not his business anyway. 

Vixinia took out her flute, and played a tune she learned from Lady Tsukikage. The tune was sad, but it was calming at the same time. As she played it, the wind breeze through the leaves and the grass swayed. The tune was abruptly stopped by, 

"HIEI!!" shouted a voice. Then, Botan appeared out of nowhere. Hiei was used to this, but not Vixinia. 

"KYAAAA!" Vixinia jumped to the branch above her which was unfortunately was occupied by Hiei. She lost her balance and would have hit the hard ground if Hiei hadn't caught her midway. 

"Thank you." said Vixinia as Hiei helped her to her feet. "Please don't do that again next time." she said to Botan. 

"Botan smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that." Her expression turned serious. "Hiei, you have to go help Yusuke and the others now. They are facing some difficulties in killing the demons." 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N : There it goes. Another new chapter. Do you like it? Hope you do. I'm terribly sorry for making Hiei looked weak in the previous chapter. That is because I want to make it short. Too much fighting scene will spoil the story. I'm also sorry about Kurama. I didn't know he and Youko are separate. in my story, they are one person. And about how Vixinia's identity revealed, I'm kinda confused how to do it. It maybe:

1. Hiei knew it but not the other,  
2. Kurama and Hiei knew it but keep it secret from the other,  
3. Everyone knew it. 

I actually prefer the first choice, but I need your opinion. This is not a voting. Any suggestion is accepted. Hiei is OOC in this chapter, maybe also in the next, since he would act a BIT nicer to Kagome. Please review. 'Till next time. 

~Sincerely  
Flying Phoenix~

**Review Responses :**

**_starkitty :_** Thanks for telling me what writer block is. Enjoy the chapter.

**_tessa3 : _**Thanks for the answer. I'll try my best to update every weekends. They will DEFINITELY go to Sengoku Jidai. But not all, I'm afraid.

**_DemonLady1, Jupiter's Light, Sukera, Deadly Tears, Javierlover, Arella1, silvervail, hiei is mine forever, Dark Topaz, Ivan's Kitsune, ayanna24:_** Thank you for the review. Glad you like the chapter.

**_lady2u, Deawth Phoenix, ShiuJadeDragon, ANAme-chan, ChaosBringer1, TYDYE girl, helen : _**Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to make a better chapter.

**_Shinigami Clara, Artemis the Goddess: _**Take your time. I also have many works from school. Hope you like this chapter.

**_sessy-angel :_** Thank you for the review. I'm really sorry if you consider this as a cliffhanger. I've wrote for more than 20 KB (without A/N and review response.),so I have to keep the rest for the next chapter and this is the point where it had to stop. Please don't stop reading my story. Sorry. 

**_Katzztar :_** Glad you love it. Hiei will spend more time with Kagome in sparring. 

**_HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu :_** Aww. You have to win next time. Keep reviewing.

**_Inu Youkai-Hime :_** Glad you make it alternate endings. Keep updating yours. Please?

**_mar :_** I'm really sorry. this is a Kagome/Kurama pairing. I don't know why you don't like it but please don't stop reading this story.

**_arrow-card :_** He would able to hear some conversation if Kagome didn't block it.

**_sesshoumarulover713 : _**The last chapter is not hanging. This chapter is. Sorry. Keep reviewing.

**_Snowfire the Kitsune : _**Actually, the spell weaken in the new moon. You misread it I think. Thanks for the review. I have something surprising in the new moon of the next few months. Just wait.

**_daisymaisy2121 :_** This is a kag/kur if you still confused. And about Kikyo, maybe she will, maybe she will not. Just wait. I have something planned for her.

**_ChibiDevil Amber*Silver.S : _**Uh.. Whose 'them'? If they're Kagome and Kurama, yes, they will definitely be paired up. Is there anything wrong?

**_emerald dragon hanyou :_** He didn't see her. Even if he did, he will forget, since he was in his demon form, right?

**_Randomunit02, Natsuki Sasahara : _**Sorry for making Hiei looked so weak. I want to make it short and i don't have much time. Sorry. I'll try not to underestimated any character.


	7. Avenging Father

**Title : **Arrows and Whips 

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Inu Yasha and YuYu Hakusho. 

"..." Talking 

'...' Thinking 

~@~@ Time gap 

~*~*~* Scene change 

*......* Telepathy 

* * * * * * 

**Previous Chapter:**

"Thank you." said Vixinia as Hiei helped her to her feet. "Please don't do that again next time." she said to Botan. 

"Botan smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that." Her expression turned serious. "Hiei, you have to go help Yusuke and the others now. They are facing some difficulties in killing the demons." 

**Chapter 7 :**

"What kind of difficulties?" asked Hiei, bored. 

"Well, you see we had found some lesser demons and fought them, but they ran so we have to chase them. We reached a park and were ambushed by a hoard of demons." Botan explained hastily. 

"Hn, they can't handle a bunch of low leveled demons? Pathetic." Hiei snorted. Botan glared at him 

"Correction. The demons are of the second class." 

"Are they hurt?" asked worried Vixinia. Botan's face grew dark. 

"Not yet. But I don't know how long they'll last if we don't help them." 

"I'll help." she stated. Not helping a friend in need was against her nature. Botan smiled. 

"Great! Hiei, are you coming?" 

"Hn. Stupid weaklings can't handle themselves." Hiei muttered. *You won't need your sword, Vixen. Just bring your fox.* Hiei said to Vixinia. She gave him a confused look. *Your training, remember?* Hiei glared. 

Vixinia nodded dumbly and whistled. After sometime, Youko came out with her mask. Botan teleported them to a deserted park. The first sight that greeted them was a pile of demon's corpses. Vixinia had to put on her mask due to the heavy stench. They raced through the demon's corpses to the center of the park. The nearer they were to their friends, the higher the level of the dead demons. 

At last they reached a clearing. They saw the Spirit Detectives were fighting a bunch of demons. Yusuke and Kuwabara had managed to kill some of them, but they were out of spirit energy. Kurama had turned to his demon form and was desperately fighting the demons with his Rose Whip. They were all tired since they had been fighting non-stop for the last few hours. 

Vixinia was about to rush to help them, but Hiei stopped her. 

*I'll take care of this. Come out when their leader appeared.* 

Vixinia gave a slight nod and stayed hidden with Botan. Hiei and Youko ran out and helped Kurama in finishing the remaining demons. Vixinia, however, was not interested in that. She watched the shadowy part of the clearing warily. After Hiei, Kurama and Youko finished killing the demons, from the shadow, two strong demons stepped out. 

One of them was a snake youkai. He had waist-long, braided, black hair. His pupils resembled those of the snakes and were green in color. He was smirking, showing his fangs which were quite similar to Vixinia's, only a little longer. He was clad in dark brown shirt and black trousers. A katana was by his side. 

The other was a scorpion youkai. He had shorter hair which was tied in low ponytail. His eyes were black and cold. He wore dark green trousers and had a long scorpion tail. He stood there looking bored. 

"Oh my god! There are two of them!" exclaimed Botan. 

"Three." corrected Vixinia coldly. She had felt her necklace throbbed. It was the sign that some other necklaces were worn by someone else beside her family or most trusted friends. Botan who was shocked at her statement, looked back to the clearing. Sure enough, the third youkai materialized from the shadow. 

He was a cat youkai. He had a handsome face, light brown hair which was tied in high ponytail, a pair of orange eyes and a pair of fangs appeared from his mouth. Unlike the other two, he wore a light blue haori and hakama. His tail was wagging behind him. He had the most mischievous look among them. He had a katana and a dagger which was strapped to his waist by a sash. Most of all, from his neck dangled two necklaces with different pendants. One of them had a black dragon while the other had a silver fox. 

Botan was surprised when Vixinia started to growl. She flexed her claws as if wanting to rip something apart. it was then, Botan noticed that her necklace was glowing blue. 

*Hiei, can I come out now?* she asked. 

*Hn.* he agreed. 

Vixinia wasted no time. After she put on a barrier around Botan, she rushed to the Spirit Detectives. She was suppressing her anger. This was easy to be guessed since her eyes had hints of red in them. 

*What is it, Vixinia?* Youko asked. 

*The necklaces.* she growled. 

Youko observed the demons. When he got the sight of the two necklaces, he growled also. Hiei had heard their conversation and noticed that Vixinia's pendant was glowing. He decided to ask later and focused on the demons in front of them. 

"My, my. what do we have here." said the Snake in a mocking manner. 

"Another Spirit Detectives." taunted the Scorpion. 

"And some foxes. It's been ten years since I saw one. And that was a tough one." said the Cat. "But he died in my hands." 

Vixinia growled. "The fox even left me some beautiful souvenirs before he died." the Cat gestured to his necklaces. The demons laughed. Vixinia and Youko were growling harder. They were starting to lose control. The Spirit Detectives was confused and shocked at the same time. Even though the trio demons had killed a fox ten years ago and insulted his death, there was no reason to be so angry. The Cat youkai stopped laughing. 

"What are you growling at, Vixen?" he sneered. 

"Prepare to die, vile cat!" Vixinia hissed and disappeared in blur. Youko had attacked the snake youkai. Hiei snarled, 

"Foolish foxes." as he drew his katana and attacked the Scorpion. Kurama who had some energy left, fought with Youko. 

The demons proved to be tough opponents, but this didn't troubled Hiei or Vixinia. Hiei cut off the Scorpion's tail after he used it once. The Scorpion cried in agony. Hiei stabbed him on the chest and the scorpion fell down, dead. Hiei turned and watched his 'student' fought while trying to find out what had happened to her that she went to a tantrum. 

He saw Youko and Kurama were having difficulties with the Snake. Youko was not strong enough, while Kurama was exhausted from the former battle. Hiei dashed towards them and in no time, he had his katana through the Snake's stomach who then fell down motionlessly. 

Meanwhile, Vixinia was clawing madly at the cat. Her form had changed. her eyes were red with blue pupils, two jagged, blue streaks were on her cheeks and her claws had grown dangerously long. Her hair became pure auburn. Her mask was ripped from her, showing two long fangs. (imagine the different version of Inuyasha's demon form with different colored hair and streaks.) 

Vixinia clawed the Cat viciously. She made deep gashes on him which were painful but not enough to kill. The Cat clawed back only to be blocked by Vixinia's vines. She put a hand on him and started to purify him. The Cat let out a shrill cry. Vixinia stopped and let the Cat fell the pain. She wouldn't let him go that easy. The Cat drew his katana and struck Vixinia with it. She caught it with her hand, causing it to bleed. 

"Your life ends here, weak Cat! I can't believe you're the one who killed him." Vixinia stated calmly. 

She had returned to her normal form. She snatched the cat's katana and stabbed him with it. She stabbed him on a spot where was fatal but would not cause instant death. She pulled out the katana and watched as the cat fell to his knees. Vixinia crouched and took the two necklaces from his neck. She stood. 

"I claim back what were once, my father's." she declared. 

She turned from him to the flabbergasted Spirit Detectives. 

"What?" she asked as if nothing had happened. She stroked Youko's fur. "Thanks to all of you, I managed to avenge my father's death." she said. 

"How do you know the necklaces are your father's? They maybe some others that look the same." asked Yusuke. 

"My pendant reacts to them. It was not given to him as a gift so he was not its owner. Besides, there are only four pendants that was made in my family." she explained. "The pendants which was stolen from their masters will reacts to the other, as if asking for help to release them from their thief." 

"What the use of it?" asked Kurama. 

"The pendants are the symbols of siblings in my family. Like I said, there are only four of them. One is mine, one is my brother's and these two." 

"What will you do with those? You already have one." said Kuwabara as Vixinia put on the necklaces. 

"I can give it to someone I consider as my family. These necklaces had the same function as mine and Ellon's." 

"Watch out!" cried Kurama. He shoved Vixinia behind him and received a dagger in his stomach. They were too busy talking that they didn't realized that the Cat youkai had pulled his dagger and threw it towards Vixinia. Vixinia caught Kurama before he hit the ground. She looked at the dying Cat and yelled, 

"DAMN CAT!" and the Cat's body burst to flame. Vixinia laid Kurama down. 

"This will hurt." she whispered. Vixinia pulled the dagger causing Kurama to wince. She tried to heal the wound. 

"Shit! The dagger is poisoned." she cursed. 

"Can't you heal it?" asked Yusuke. Vixinia shook a 'no'. 

"I haven't learned how to nullify demon's poisons. Dammit, I should have learn that from the first place." she said. "We have to take him to the temple." Botan rushed to them. 

"Botan please take us to the temple, Kurama is badly injured." pleaded Vixinia. Botan looked pale and nodded. In no time, they were in Genkai's garden. Yukina was already waiting for them. 

"Oh my god! What happened?" she looked at them frantically. 

"Yukina, Kurama is poisoned. I can't heal him." said Vixinia. 

"All of you will stay here today. Kuwabara, Yusuke, you can use Ellon's room. Vixinia bring Kurama to your room. Hiei help her. Botan, you help me in the kitchen." Yukina ordered. They all obliged. 

After she laid Kurama on the futon, Vixinia asked Hiei to watch him. She went to the kitchen and helped Yukina. Since Yusuke and Kuwabara suffered no fatal injuries, they decided to heal Kurama first. 

"Will he be alright?" asked a worried Vixinia as Yukina cleaned Kurama's wound. 

"The poison had entered his blood. I'll heal the wound, but I don't know if he can go through this. The poison is too strong." Yukina answered grimly. 

"It's my fault. If only I killed that Cat faster. It's all my fault." Vixinia said as tears welled in her eyes. Yukina put a hand on her shoulder. 

"It is not. I'm going to make some potion for him. I want you to heal Yusuke and Kuwabara. Will you do it?" 

Vixinia wiped her tears and nodded. She went to their room with a bucket of water. She cleaned the boys' wounds before she healed them. Botan came in with two glass of potion. The boys drank it and were soon asleep. Botan sighed. 

"They really need some rest. I'm going to report to Koenma and tell their family that they're not going home for few days. I will visit tomorrow if I can." she informed. Vixinia nodded sadly. Botan knew what was in her head. She smiled. 

"Don't worry. Kurama is strong. He won't die easily." she assured the worried vixen. 

"I hope." Botan heard her whispered before she went for the Spirit World. 

*~*~* Vixinia's room *~*~* 

Hiei was leaning on the wall, watching his sister took care of his 'friend'. Vixinia came in just after Yukina had healed Kurama. Yukina handed her a glass of potion. 

"Vixinia, I'm going to rest. Please make him drink the potion. This will take care of the poison. The rest is up to him." Yukina said. 

"Alright. I'll call you if there's problem." Vixinia said in a leave-it-to-me tone. Yukina smiled and left the room. Vixinia looked up from the cup in her hand to Kurama, then to Hiei. 

"How? He is not conscious enough to drink it." Vixinia asked. Hiei went to the door. 

"From mouth to mouth." he stated as he quickly went out of the room with Youko following, leaving a gaping Vixinia alone with Kurama. Vixinia looked at Kurama and blushed. 

'Have to do it! If not he'll die.' she kept repeating in her mind. She took half of the potion first and put them in Kurama's mouth. She repeated it again with the other half. When she had finished, she was blushing like mad. 

'His lips are soft. Eeep! What am I thinking!' 

She was brought out of her thought as Kurama whimpered in his sleep. He was sweating and an expression of pain was on his face. Vixinia put a hand on his forehead and them she ran to the kitchen. 

'The potion is working!' 

The thought lifted her hopes. She grabbed a bucket of cold water and two pieces of clothes. She ran back to the room. She dipped the first cloth to the water, squeezed it and placed it on Kurama's forehead. She used the other cloth to wipe his sweat. 

"How is he?" asked a cold voice from the corner of the room. 

"The potion is working." Vixinia replied shortly. Hiei came out of the shadow and sat across to Vixinia, while Youko curled beside her. Vixinia held one of Kurama's hands, trying her best to give some comfort to her unconscious friend. Kurama's whimpering ceased eventually. They sat in silence. Until, 

"I'm sorry, Hiei." apologized Vixinia. 

"..For what?" the fire apparition replied. 

"For using my purifying energy when I had promised you only to use my claws and demons abilities." 

"Hn." 

"Get some rest, Hiei. I'll take care of Kurama." 

"Hn." he nodded and closed his eyes. 

Kurama started to whimper again. Vixinia gave his hand a light squeeze and stroke his hair. He leaned to her hand, looking for every comfort it could give. Vixinia's heart break to see one of her friends in this miserable condition because of her. 

'This is all my fault. I have to help him.' she thought. 'I hope my miko power is strong enough for this.' 

She closed her eyes and tried to use her power to fight the poison in Kurama. It was a hard task since she had to be careful not to purify him. She was glowing in soft blue light. She channeled her power to Kurama. Now his body was equally glowing as hers. Vixinia's eyes were blue and unfocused. 

"You can't die Kurama. I won't let you." 

@~@~@ In Sengoku Jidai - that afternoon @~@~@

*~*~* Kaede's hut *~*~*

"Where have you been yesterday?" asked Inuyasha to Sango and Miroku.

"We've been visiting Lady Kagome, Inuyasha." stated Miroku calmly.

"How can you pass through the well while I can't?" yelled Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango didn't answer this since they couldn't trust him at the moment.

"That." said Sango "is our little secret." She left for the forest.

"Where's Kikyo, Inuyasha" Miroku said before Inuyasha could asked anymore question regarding Kagome.

"She's somewhere in the Forest. She said she wanted to be alone." answered Inuyasha grumpily. Miroku nodded and went to follow Sango.

*~*~* Somewhere in the Forest *~*~*

"Come out Naraku. I know you're here." Kikyo said coldly. A figure clad in baboon pelt came out from the shadow.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku. Hello to you too, Kikyo." answered Naraku.

"What do you want?" asked Kikyo angrily.

"My, my. I hope you haven't forget our deal, Kikyo." said Naraku. "You kill the future miko and take Inuyasha to Hell."

Kikyo fisted her fists. "How can I forget, Naraku."

"Ku Ku Ku Ku. Good then. I hope you found out the way to go pass the well." warned Naraku. "I saw the demon huntress and the priest went to the well yesterday. I wish to do the same."

"That girl's magic is strong. I can't break it easily." informed Kikyo. "But every spell must have its weakness. I will need a more time to figure out what it is."

"I shall wait for the good news, Kikyo. And don't even think to betray me or you will leave this earth, again."   
With that, Naraku disappeared. Kikyo walked back to the hut.

*~*~* Near the Bone Eater Well *~*~*

Sango had felt Naraku's present somewhere in the Forest. 

"Do you feel him too, Sango?" asked Miroku from behind her. Sango jumped a little.

"I do, Priest. What is he doing here?" she asnwered.

"I hope he didn't find out about the well." sighed Miroku.

"With Kikyo in our group, I don't doubt it. She will betray us sooner or later." Sango spat.

They saw the Saimyosho flying across the Forest. Sango readied her Hiraikotsu.

"They're going in the Well's direction." exclaimed Sango. They both ran to the well and saw Naraku besides the well. 

"Hiraikotsu." Sango threw her boomerang towards him. It managed to sliced Naraku into two. The body turned to dust.

"It's his doll. Dammit!" cursed Sango. Miroku's eyes caught something glimmers in the baboon pelt.

"It's the Shikon shard." he said as he picked up the tainted shard.

"It's too easy. Do you think it's a trap, Miroku?" asked Sango.

"We can't tell now, Sango. We better hide this shard from Kikyo and give it to Lady kagome next time we visit." suggested Miroku.

"It won't be hard." Sango stated, "I think that clay bitch couldn't sense the shards anymore."

"Maybe, but I don't want to risk anything." Miroku put a spell to hide the Shikon's presence. "Let's go back before they get suspicious."

Sango nodded and they both went back to the village.

@~@~@ The next morning @~@~@ 

Vixinia hadn't slept throughout the night. Hiei was shocked to see his friends glowing. He saw Youko frantically whined to Vixinia about something. Vixinia didn't spare him a glance. 

*Stop it! You're running out of energy. Stop!* Hiei heard the fire fox said. He saw that her aura was weakening. 

"Vixen, Kurama is healed. You can stop now." he said. Vixinia's eyes closed and the light faded. She opened her eyes and looked at him wearily. She smiled. 

"Good morning, Hiei. How's your sleep?" she asked weakly. 

"Hn. What did you do, Vixen?" 

"I was merely giving Kurama some help." she whispered. Just then, Yukina came in. 

"Vixinia! What happen?" she asked. Yukina was shocked to see her friend in such weak state. 

"Nothing important." 

"You have to rest! Go get some sleep." she ordered. Vixinia shook her head. 

"I have to make sure that he will wake up." she said. "It's all my fault that he is injured." 

"He will wake. Now at least go and have some sleep." pleaded Yukina. Vixinia gave in and nodded. 

She went to her tree and leaped to her favorite branch. She slept there. Yukina sighed. 

"Is he alright?" asked Hiei. Yukina checked Kurama. 

"He will be. Vixinia's power had helped him. But he will be unconscious for a couple of days." Yukina sighed again. "The problem is Vixinia. She won't leave his side as soon as she wakes later. The only ones that could tell her not to are Genkai or one of her teachers who are all going to somewhere." 

'Teachers.' thought Hiei. "I'll take care of that." he said. 

* * * * 

A/N : There! Like it? Please review. I've decided that only Hiei will know about it. All will know eventually, but the first one will be Hiei. Though It's a Kag/Kur story, Hiei will be the person Kagome trusted most. As a brother, nothing more. The Spirit detectives WILL go to Sengoku Jidai, but not all of them. I'm trying to make this story short, but I can't do it, so you have to have the patience to bear the nonsense I'll write. Please? If any of you happen to be a writer of kag/kur, hiei/kag, yusuke/kag or youko/kag, please tell me, I'll read your story. Till' next time.

Sincerely  
~Flying Phoenix~

P.S. Currently looking for a Youko/Kagome story. Any recommendations accepted. 

**Review Responses : **

**_animechickie_**_**,Kagura7, DevilWench, Jupiter's Light, DemonLady1, Snowfire the Kitsune, The Beauty of Night, BabbleQueen, Sukera, Randomunit02, Natsuki Sasahara, koga711: **_Thank you for reviewing. Please keep reading this story.

**_Diana, Kachie :_** Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter.

**_Emerald Dragon Hanyou :_** Thanks for the review. Yeah, that will be hilarious

**_Inu Youkai-Hime :_** Take your time. But make sure to update.

**_tessa3 :_** Hey, you don't think I'll keep depending on the reviewers, right? I've look for it myself. You got a point about Kurama. Thanks.

**_sesshoumarulover713 : _** Thanks for the review. This is Kag/Kur. Not Hiei/Kag. Sorry.

_**Artemis the Goddess, HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu : **_I'm sorry. Hiei will be the only one that know. I like that idea plus most of you take that option too.

_**Ivan's Kitsune : **_I've read and reread my story and it says the period in which their weak magic period is the 'new moon' , not 'full moon'. Well, keep reviewing please? Any moon is okay. And Hell no! I'm not making it a Hiei/Kag. I don't have the inspiration of doing so. This is Kag/Kur. Though at first Kagome will trust Hiei more.

**_Kuro Eien Hayabusa :_** Thanks for informing me about your new name. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.


	8. And So the Training Starts

**Title : **Arrows and Whips 

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Inu Yasha and YuYu Hakusho. 

"..." Talking 

'...' Thinking 

~@~@ Time gap 

~*~*~* Scene change 

*......* Telepathy 

* * * * * * 

**Previous Chapter:**

"He will be. Vixinia's power had helped him. But he will be unconscious for a couple of days." Yukina sighed again. "The problem is Vixinia. She won't leave his side as soon as she wakes later. The only ones that could tell her not to are Genkai or one of her teachers who are all going to somewhere." 

'Teachers.' thought Hiei. "I'll take care of that." he said. 

**Chapter 8 :**

@~@~@ Few hours later @~@~@

Vixinia woke up groggily. She was about to go to see Kurama again when Yukina show up with a bundle of clothes.

"Go and take a bath!" she ordered in a tone that told Vixinia that she couldn't argue with her. So, she nodded and went to the bathroom. When she was dressing, she found out that the clothes Yukina gave her were a fighting outfit.

'Wonder why she give me these for?' mused Vixinia as she put them on. She made her way to her room and was stopped by none other than Hiei.

"Your training starts now, Vixen." he declared. 

"But I want to go check on Kurama." Vixinia whined. Hiei glared at her.

"It's now or never."

With that he left. Vixinia sighed and gave up to the inevitable. Hiei was a hard teacher, not to mention an impatient one. They sparred for hours. Vixinia was only allowed to use her claws, nothing else. No fire, no vines, nothing. Hiei gave her some of his sarcastic comments like, "Is that all you got?" or "I wonder how you could survive this long."

They stopped in the evening. Vixinia owed Botan for this. She had come to inform them that another demon had escaped again from Makai. Hiei was sent for this and he left unwillingly.

*~*~* The Dining room *~*~*

"How's the training?" asked Yukina. Vixinia groaned.

"Worse than Lady Tsuki's (Tsukikage)." She motioned to her wounds. Instead of bruises and cuts, she got gashes and burnt marks. Her clothes were ruined.

"Good thing Botan came, if not I will be a bloody pulp now." Vixinia said. "By the way, why is there meny demons run lose from Makai?" 

Botan shrugged. "Koenma is still looking for the reason. Why don't you heal your wounds?" 

"They'll heal in no time, but I will need a new set of clothes." Vixinia answered lightly.

"Where are Ellon, Veiland and Kouran? They said they'll come home today." asked Botan.

"They change their mind. They're staying for the whole week since Genkai and the others are not here to teach them." answered Yukina.

"How's Kurama doing?" inquired Vixinia.

*He's well. Just need more rest. He won't wake for another few days.* replied Youko. *Yusuke and Kuwabara are with him.*

"They went home to their houses and came back to see him." supplied Yukina. "They are there to watch you train."

"Maybe they can't imagine Hiei having a student." laughed Botan. Vixinia glared at her.

"I'm getting careless not to notice any of you just now. Even if I train, I have to be conscious about my surroundings." Vixinia sighed desperately. She rose and went for a bath. She bathed and went to her room to visit Kurama. This time she managed to get there without any interruption. As Youko had said, Yusuke and Kuwabara were there.

"Has he awaken yet?" asked Vixinia. Yusuke shook his head.

"Not yet." he answered, "I'm going home. I'll visit again tomorrow." 

"Yeah, me too." said Kuwabara. They both left the room. Vixinia brushed Kurama's face lightly. 

'He looks so peaceful when he sleep.'

Hiei and Youko entered the room. They sat in the same position as the previous night.

"How was it?" Vixinia asked.

"Low level demon." answered Hiei curtly. Vixinia nodded. They sat in a comfortable silence. When night came, Vixinia lay beside Kurama and slept. Hiei would watch them or went outside. And thus, Hiei and Vixinia became closer in dour days.

Hiei had been more opened and a little bit more talkative to Vixinia. They trained in the afternoon and at night, they stayed by Kurama's side, talking telepathically about anything until Vixiia felt sleepy and fell asleep beside Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara visit them everyday, so did Botan. More demons had escaped from Makai, still Koenma didn't have a clue about it.

Training with Hiei had improved Vixinia's skill. She had become faster and more accurate in attacking. Hiei had also trained her mind power (he used his Jagan eye). Now, Vixinia was learning sword art from Hiei.

@~@~@ The fourth day after Kurama fell unconscious @~@~@

Kurama woke up in the morning to find Vixinia sleeping peacefully y his side with Youko and Hiei sitting at the other side. Hiei opened his eyes.

"Wake up at last, Fox." he said indifferently. Kurama only smiled at his friend's greeting.

"Good morning, Hiei."

Vixinia woke as Kurama sat up. She looked at him with teary eyes and unexpectedly, hugged him. Kurama blushed.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed. She pulled away from him. "Don't you ever do that again." she scolded. "I'm going to tell the others." She left.

"How long did I sleep?" asked Kurama.

"Four days." replied Hiei.

"Four days." muttered Kurama. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina came in.

"Decided to come home from the dreamland?" grinned Yusuke. Kurama merely smiled.

"You are one lucky man!" commented Kuwabara. "Vixinia had been worried sick about you and would not leave your side if Hiei didn't asked her to train."

Yukina chuckled. "That's right. She and Hiei stayed here every night."

Kurama glanced at Hiei who turned away and crossed his arms.

"Hn." With that he left.

"Sorry to worry all of you." Kurama apologized. 

"Never mind that." said Yusuke, "Only, next time don't try to act like a hero!" he joked as he slapped Kurama's back. They all laughed.

@~@~@ Later @~@~@

Kurama was watching Vixinia's training. He had gone home and met his mother. Botan had told her that Kurama was staying at his friend's house. He decided to stay there until the school started, which will be in another one month. He spent is time mostly to watch his friends sparring and giving Vixinia fighting advices. After another two hours, Hiei and Vixinia stopped sparring. Now, Vixinia had less wounds, while Hiei got more.

"So tomorrow we will start using demon abilities, right?" asked Vixinia hopefully.

"Hn." 

Vixinia clapped her hands together. "Great!" she chirped.

"But no combined attacks." he stated. Vixinia stopped chirping.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she protested. "You can easily cut the vines and blocked the fires."

"Your problems not mine." he said simply as he entered the house.

"Great! Tomorrow will be a day of Hell!" Vixinia grumbled.

"Well, you use too much combined attacks. I think that's why Hiei made you do that." said Kurama.

"But I can't use only one element. That will be too weak. Because.." she hesitated "Because."

"Because?" prompted Kurama.

"Because I can't control them, yet." Vixinia mumbled as she tried to avoid Kurama's gaze. Kurama smiled.

"I can teach you how to control plants, but for fire, you should ask Hiei." he offered.

"Really?" Vixinia asked, surprised. Kurama nodded. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Vixinia hugged Kurama tightly, unaware of his furious blush. When she let go of him, his face was still pink.

"Thank you for looking after me when I was unconscious." Kurama said. Vixinia shook her head.

"I should be the one who thank you. You saved me from the blow." Vixinia yawned. "I'm going to rest a little. Good day, Kurama. And thanks for your offer." 

Vixinia went to her favorite tree and sat comfortably on one of its branch. She remembered her brother and son, but since Shippo didn't have the necklace, so he couldn't contact her in a long distance.

*Little Brother. If you're alive, answer now.* she called as she held her rose pendant in her hand.

*Hi, Sis!* he answered cherfully. *How are you? What happened there?* 

*I'm fine.* then she explained all that took place during his absence.

*I had just finished my training with Hiei and had Kurama as my new teacher.*

*While I had just finished my third bowl of chocolate ice cream.* came his too happy voice.

Vixina gulped. 'No wonder he sounds so cheerful. I hope Shippo didn't eat that much or else mother will have a problem in facing two sugar high boys.' 

*Don't eat too much. You'll get stomachache.* Vixinia warned.

*Ahh, never mind that. You sure have too many teacher, Sis.*

*Because Akira and Hayami didn't teach us about our natural abilities, only combined attacks.* retorted Vixinia.

*Awww, Sister Vixi is getting angry.* sang Ellon. Vixinia growled in her head, unaware that she had vocalized it. 

*I'm not Vixi, dammit!* she yelled. 'I hate him when he is in his sugar high mode.'

She heard Ellon cleared his throat mentally. *How's the training?* 

*Fun. How's the others?*

*They're fine. Sango and Miroku had brought a Shikon shard yesterday. They managed to hide it from Kikyo.*

*Good. Any news about Naraku?* she asked.

*Yeah, they fought him once and got the shard from him.* and Ellon explained Sango's and Miroku's meeting with Naraku.

*I wonder what he wants near the well? Lets just hope he don't know how to use it.*  
Vixinia felt another power was troubling their conversation.

*Shit! Ellon, we'll talk again next time. We got an eavesdropper.* She closed the mind link and rushed towards the dining room.

*~*~* In the Dining Room *~*~*

"Hello all!" greeted Botan as she appeared suddenly. Since all of them were used to this, they greeted her back casually. Yusuke groaned.

"What? Another mission?" he asked rudely. Botan glared at him.

"Fortunately no, Yusuke. I don't come only to give you missions and leave." she retorted.

"Heh, I highly doubt it." snorted Yusuke. 

"I come her to see Kurama. Are you alright?" Botan asked.

"I'm fine, Botan." Kurama replied politely.

"I will be surprised if he don't." said Yusuke. Botan gave him a quizzical look. 

"Why's that?"

"Because, Vixinia had been the one that look after him." smirked Yusuke. "No one will be sick if they are taken after by someone as beautiful as her." 

"Yusuke, remember Keiko!" said Kuwabara.

"It only works for perverts." huffed Botan. Kuwabara nodded. 

"But I think she is one of many reason Kurama is healthy now. She had used her power to help Kurama fought the poison." said Yukina. "But most of all, she was the one that make him drink the potion." 

Youko snickered from Yukina's lap. Hiei smirked inwardly. He felt some energy and decide to examine it with his Jagan eye. Kurama was the only one to notice that Hiei was spacing out and that his Jagan eye was glowing under his headband.

"What?" asked Kuwabara.

*Guess how?* Youko challenged. When no one answered. * From mouth to mouth.* 

Kurama was blushing, but deep down he felt happy. Yukina and Botan took it lightly, since they knew it was the only way to make Kurama drank the potion. The girls did, but not the boys.

"WHATTTT?" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara together. Yusuke was grinning like there's no tomorrow, while Kuwabara was dumbfounded, being a person he was.

"So, what will Mr. Fox here say?" asked Yusuke slyly. Kurama's face became unnaturally red. "Aha! I knew it!" exclaimed Yusuke triumphantly. "You have a crush on Vixinia." Yusuke yelled. 

"I-I " Kurama tried to find a way to deny it. He couldn't say that he didn't like Vixinia but if he said he liked her, his friends wouldn't stop teasing him about it. Before he could come up with anything, a furious Vixinia stormed in. 

"Vixinia, I didn't men to tease you it's just-" Yusuke started. Vixinia ignore her and approached Hiei.

"How dare you!" she fumed. Hiei didn't spare her a glance. 

"I dare." he replied. This enraged Vixinia even more.

"You know that eavesdropping is not a good thing to do!" she yelled.

"I didn't eavesdrop. You spoke too loud. I can't help myself but hear you." 

"Too loud?! Too LOUD!!!!" she exploded. "I was talking to my brother TELEPATHICALLY. There's NO WAY you can hear us EXCEPT for eavesdropping."

"You should have blocked your mind link." replied Hiei calmly.

"You...You..." Vixinia was unable to get him back. "Argh!" she stomped out with Youko followed her. Hiei smirked lightly.

"What had happened?" asked Kuwabara. The others fell down.

"Are you oblivious to the obvious buffoon?" mocked Hiei.

"What was that, porcupine head!?" roared Kuwabara. Yusuke hold him to prevent a fight between them.

"Will she be alright?" asked Botan.

"Hn. Probably sulking somewhere with her fox." replied Hiei casually. Kurama wondered how much closer the fire apparition had been with Vixinia during his unconscious period. Like it or not, he did fell the jealousy again but he brushed it off.

"It's almost dark, Hiei. You better find her." said Yukina.

"Hn."

"I'm coming. Two of us will find her faster." said Kurama. And so they went in search for a certain vixen.

*~*~* Somewhere in the nearby forest *~*~*

"That jerk! I can't believe he actually did that!" ranted Vixinia as she tried not to burn her surroundings due to her increasing temperature.

*Calm down. Next time, be more wary of him. Your anger is totally useless.* said Youko. He was used to his mistress' anger. And he knew if he didn't calm her soon, a forest fire would broke.

"But still..." she was cut off.

*If you don't cool down, in another ten minutes, this forest will be nothing but ashes.* said a bored Youko.

"Oooops." Vixinia said. She tried to think about happy things and went back to her cheery mode.

"He he. Sorry about that." she said sheepishly.

*Well, this is better. Last time you lost control of the fire, you almost burn the garden.*

"Yeah, but that was also because of him!" retorted Vixinia. "It's bad enough he called me 'vixen', but 'wench' and 'girl', I don't need a replica of Inuyasha here." 

*But you like being called 'vixen'*

"Better than 'bitch'." she replied calmly as she leaped to a branch. She took out her flute and played a soothing tune. 

*You have adopted Inuyasha's habit of perching on trees.* commented Youko. He leapt to her lap.

*Shut up.* muttered Vixinia mentally.

It was how Kurama and Hiei found her. Vixinia was playing a tune on a branch with a dozing Youko on her lap. When she finished her tune, she cleary said,

"Come out you two. I know you're there." 

Hiei and Kurama came out from the trees. "What are you doing here?" she asked cheerfully.

"Looking for you. It's dark already. Let's go home." said Kurama.

"Alright," she chirped happily. She leaped down wit Youko. They walked in silent. As they reached the front gate, Kurama went in first, and would be followed by Hiei if Vixinia didn't stop him. 

"Don't do that again, okay?" 

She ran to Kurama's side before Hiei could say anything.

'She's hiding something. Something big, ' he thought as he entered the house. '... and dangerous.'

@~@~@ Weekend @~@~@

"Whoa!" Vixinia exclaimed as Hiei shot fire at her. She had improved a little in her fighting skill. All of that thanks to Kurama who taught her plant controlling techniques and Hiei who taught her fire elemental attacks better than Akira had. 

Vixinia pulled some seeds from her hair (she learned that from Kurama) and threw it at Hiei. They grew larger and cracked open. They gave out yellow dust, which happened to be sleeping powder. Hiei jumped to the air. A vine shot up from the ground, aiming at him. He burnt it easily and threw another fireball at Vixina. She was about to evade when she felt the familiar tug of the Shikon shard from inside the house. She lost her concentration.

"In front of you!" Kurama shouted. Vixinia was snapped back to reality and saw a pretty large fireball was heading towards her.

"Kyahhhhhh!" she outstretched her hands out of reflex and closed her eyed, waiting for the fire to burn her hands. But, it never came. She opened one of her eyes and saw a light blue shield around her. She dropped her hands and concentrated on her powers. Soon, the shield vanished. She looked Hiei sheepishly.

"He he. Sorry, I don't know I can do that." she admitted. 

"Moooom." cried a voice from the house. Not long, a red fur ball launched itself to Vixinia's arm. 

"Hello, Veiland." laughed Vixinia. Ellon came out of the house not long after that. 

"Nice day eh, Sis?" he said. 

"Nice with you here." she smiled devilishly. 

"I take back what I had said."

"We had a great week, Mom!" started Veiland. "We went to the sea and played there. We also went to the mountains." Vixinia smiled.

'He had never been to a sea in Sengoku Jidai.' she thought.

"Vixen, you used your miko power just now." said Hiei, annoyed.

"I don't know I can do that. I'm doing it out of reflex." answered Vixinia truthfully.

"But you can't lose your concentration in a battle, Vixinia." said Kurama. "It may cost your life." Vixinia nodded. "I know."

Vixinia's ears perked up. "They're here?"

"Yup! All our teachers are here. Including Mom. Training of your miko power will start tomorrow." said Ellon.

"Good. The sooner the better."

"You must divide your time for this." stated Ellon.

"I can train a day full. I have no problem." she answered. "I've finished my training with Hayami and Akira. I will have my lessons from Lady Tsuki and Genkai in the morning, while Hiei's and Kurama's in the evening." She turned to Hiei and Kurama. "Is that alright?"

"No problem." Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms. 

"I take that as a 'yes'." she snorted. "Oh yeah. Veiland, come here. I want to give you something."Vixinia unclasped the necklace with silver fox pendant and handed it to Veiland. "This means we're family." she smiled.

Veiland mouth hung open. "But I'm a fire kitsune. This necklace should be worn by the Silvers."

"No problem." Vixinia took the necklace and cupped it in her hands. She chanted something and it glowed. Vixinia put it back in his hands. "Now, it's a red fox."

"Thank you, Mommy." cried Veiland. She laughed a happy laughed while hugging her 'son'.

And so Vixinia's month of training started. 

* * * 

A/N : I'm back! So, how is it? First of all, I need to apologize for not posting any chapter last week. I went for a field trip to a neighboring island for four days. I was exhausted. I'm really sorry. I know I deserve some good flames from all of you. And I would like to inform you that I might not update my stories regularly. I'm having many difficulties in school and courses. I hope you all understand.   
Well, as for now, I'm in desperate need of the information on the Dark Tournament. Why is it held? Who participate? Who is the main villain? Did Karasu show up here? Who are the SP's enemy here? Where do they stay? Did Keiko know? Did they abandon school?   
Sorry, a big bunch of question. Here's a hint why I need it : Going to make something out of it! Just give me some sites where I can find it. Thank you for reviewing and keeping up with my nonsense. And I'll try my best to finish up Vixinia's role. I like Kagome better. (Phew, the longest A/N I had ever made. ^.^) 

~Sincerely  
Flying Phoenix~ 

**Review Responses :**

**_starkitty :_** He he. You got it wrong. Shippo got it. But the other one is right though. 

**_Jupiter's Light, Elysian's Kiss, Lady2U, Artemis the Goddess, Mystic Rain, animechickie, Kuro Honoo, Kuramasgrl123, Natsuki Sasahara, Ivan's Kitsune, sesshoumarulover713, DemonLady1, ladyofthedragons1, DevilWench, Animechick8, HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu, Sukera,_ _bleedingwings666, Aphiopsyduck, Hiei's loveable miko :_** Thanks for reviewing. Love you all! 

**_arrow-card, ANAme-chan, emerald dragon hanyou, crimson hawk :_** Thank you for reviewing and make my day. 

**_tessa3 :_** Hey there. I'm so sorry. I told you the wrong information. I planned it all wrong. Thanks for reviewing and for the recommendations. 

_**Katzztar **_**_:_** Actually, it was because he didn't want to be the one to do it. As for Youko, he knew Kagome wouldn't do it unless she was alone. Nice thinking though.

**_Inu Youkai-Hime :_** I think I made a mistake. Sorry. 

**_hiei is mine forever :_** I read it. Nice one please update it faster. 

**_Randomunit :_** Well, I don't actually like it. But I don't have much choice.

**_MAR :_** Sorry, not a hiei/kag. It's hard to make a romance. But Kagome will spend a good deal of time with Hiei as his so-called sister.

**_Diana :_** It's hard to make a Kag/Kur one. I don't think I'm going to make any other pairings. Sorry, I've said it before.

**_Illustrious Sorrow :_** Nice fic. Please update soon. I'm waiting for the rest.

**_Mermaid99 :_** It is not a love triangle. I am merely making Hiei acts like a brother to Kagome.


	9. Falling Barrier

**Title : **Arrows and Whips 

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Inu Yasha and YuYu Hakusho. 

"..." Talking 

'...' Thinking 

~@~@ Time gap 

~*~*~* Scene change 

*......* Telepathy 

* * * * * * 

**Previous Chapter:**

"Thank you, Mommy." cried Veiland. She laughed a happy laughed while hugging her 'son'.

And so Vixinia's month of training started.

**Chapter 9 :**

The next two weeks passed peacefully, if you didn't count the demons that were still running free from Makai. Vixinia had trained extremely hard with her four teachers, but not for nothing. Her power had increase. She had almost mastered her demon abilities, but she couldn't control them if she was in a rage. She had better healing techniques and had mastered the ice elemental attacks. 

But still, nothing was perfect. Vixinia had some problems in her magic (concealment, sealing, etc). Therefore, she had to be extra careful during the new moons. They had gone through one night before, and Vixinia had to go home and fix the well-sealing spell. Ellon had the same problems in magic. Veiland didn't learn as hard as the other two. He only mastered the fire element and how to fight with a small sword. He could win against some lesser demons, but preferred to stay by Vixinia's side for safety measures.

Both the boys had become closer to Kurama and extremely little closer to Hiei. Hiei had refused to teach anyone else besides Vixinia. Ellon had sulked for three days for this. Sango and Miroku visited them often. They told her that Kikyo had lost her ability to sense the Shikon shards - which gave them some advantages if they stole a shard. Inuyasha had always found an excuse to keep the clay priestess around. 

In short, everyone were happy, everyone, except for...

Koenma.

*~*~* Koenma's office *~*~*

"Oh no!" exclaimed a toddler.

"What is it Koenma, sir?" asked Botan worriedly. Her boss had been extremely stressed about the demons escaping to the Ningenkai.

"Bring me to the Spirit Detectives, Botan." ordered Koenma.

"But why? Just bring them here." asked a confused Botan.

"Just DO IT!" Koenma yelled in frustration. 

"A-Alright Sir." stammered Botan as she teleported them to Genkai's Temple, where she knew the Spirit Detectives were gathering.

*~*~* Genkai's garden *~*~* 

Ellon was dozing on a tree with the fire foxes. Veiland was playing with Yukina. Tsukikage, Hayami, Akira, and Genkai were discussing about their students, while the Spirit Detectives were training as always. It was a peaceful scene, until...

"ELLON!" roared Vixinia from inside the house. She emerged in a very soaked white T-shirt and trousers "What the hell did you do?!!!" 

"Nothing." the silver fox boy answered innocently.

"Nothing?!" Vixinia yelled. "You put that damn bucket on my room's door!" 

"Vixinia, watch your language." warned Tsukikage.

"Sorry." Vixinia said sheepishly.

"You've learn much from that Inu-guy, right?" chuckled Hayami. Vixinia glared and huffed.

"It's not my fault. He cursed all the time." she retorted as she tried to squeeze her hair dry. "One more time you do this, Ellon. I'll cut off your tail."

"Awww. I was merely putting a bucket of water on your room's door."

"Well, the problem is : It fell when I opened the door." snapped Vixinia.

"Alright. Next time ice will do." pouted Ellon. Vixinia flexed her claws.

"Say goodbye to your tail, runt!" she growled.

"AHHHHH! Lady Tsuki help me!" he leaped from his tree and hide behind the wolf woman.

"Vixinia, he was only kidding." laughed Tsukikage.

"So am I, Lady Tsuki. I'd prove that he's a coward." smirked Vixinia.

"Hey. If your tail is about to be cut, I'm sure you'll do the same thing." whined Ellon.

"Nahh, Mom will fight to keep it on her." supported Veiland. Vixinia smiled as she squeezed the remaining water from her hair..

"Not fair, two against one." murmured Ellon. 

He watched in disdain as Kuwabara and Yusuke watched Vixinia with perverted gaze. Too bad she wore white that time. Her soaked clothes showed most of the body.

"If you two humans don't stop staring now, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Just then, Botan appeared from the sky.

"Hello guys!" she greeted cheerfully. Koenma's head popped out.

"Who's that toddler, Botan?" Ellon tilted his head slightly.

"I'm her boss!" yelled Koenma.

"What are you doing here, toddler?" mocked Yusuke.

"I am no toddler, Yusuke." snapped Koenma. 

"Erm, sir. You wanted to tell the something, right?" reminded Botan. Koenma suddenly forgot his anger and cleared his throat. 

"Yes, this is something very urgent." he started. 

"Yeah sure." muttered Yusuke. Koenma glared at him. 

"The barrier between Makai and Ningenkai is falling." he resumed. 

"What?!!" yelled the Spirit Detectives. 

"You heard me!" Koenma yelled back. "If we don't find a way to repair it, the whole human population will perish." 

"Hn. It won't make any difference." grunted Hiei. Vixinia gave him a dead glare.

"How to restore it?" she asked.

"All I know is that we have to use miko power to do it." said Koenma.

"Why don't you fix it now?" asked Kuwabara. The other was getting impatient.

"The problem is : We don't have any miko that have the required amount of energy." 

"Let old hag do it." suggested Yusuke earning a glare from a certain old lady.

"First, I'm not an old hag, Yusuke. Second, I am not a miko."

*And I thought you're her student.* mocked Kouran. Yusuke let out a long string of curses.

"Hayami, our students and their foxes are taking your sarcastic attitude." commented Akira.

"That proves that they're truly my students." Hayami responded as he watched Vixinia smacked the back of Yusuke's head.

"You may cuss but not with that kind of words." she scolded.

"So, our mission is to find a miko and repair the barrier?" asked Kurama. Koenma nodded vigorously. 

"Then mission completed." said a monotone voice. They all turned to Hiei.

"We have her here." Hiei looked at Vixinia. She looked confused.

"ME?!" she pointed herself.

"Yeah. I forgot. She's powerful enough to destroy Hiei's dragon." exclaimed Yusuke.

"Will you give it a try?" asked Kurama gently. Koenma gave her a hopeful look.

"But if I'm not strong enough..." 

"Please. Just try. You're the best we can get." pleaded Botan.

"Alright." she agreed. "But how?" 

"I don't really know. Maybe you just have to give some of your power to it?" answered Koenma.

"The demons will surely try to stop you." warned Hayami. His tone was serious.

"That is why we're coming with her." declared Ellon.

"The Spirit Detectives will escort her." said Koenma.

"That give us more reason to follow her." said Veiland.

"I can't let any of you start hitting on her without my permission." Ellon eyed Kuwabara suspiciously.

"Hey. Even if you are my brother, that doesn't give you the right to mess with my personal problems. I choose who I want and I definitely DO NOT need your confirmation." Vixinia yelled and stomped away, muttering about some good-for-nothing-brother under her breath.

"So, who is permitted to make a move on your sister?" asked Akira, whose curiosity was taking over.

Ellon grinned. "Kurama." he replied without any doubt. Kurama blushed. He was grateful that Ellon was on his side and was more grateful that Vixinia wasn't there to listen to what Ellon had said.

"Way to go, Kurama." Yusuke cheered. "You have your soon- to-be brother-in-law on your side."

"Me too." Shippo piped in. The fire foxes nodded in agreement. This causes Kurama to blush even redder.

"I suggest Ellon and Shippo stays here." said Botan. She earned a disbelieving looks from both of the boys.

"I can't trust them to guard my sister, yet." protested Ellon.

*Except for Kurama and Hiei.* added Youko.

*The humans are weak.* agreed Kouran.

"I'll show you what's weak!" shouted Kuwabara as he lounged at Kouran. She jumped from her place and landed gracefully beside Youko, causing Kuwabara to stumble and fell.

"Plus, clumsy and stupid." Veiland finalized. All of them laughed really hard.

"Shut up, damn foxes!" Yusuke snapped. Vixinia had chose to come out in her dry clothes since she heard a loud commotion from outside. She concluded that the boys might be fighting again.

"Cut it off, all of you!" Vixinia yelled. None of them heeded her. She looked at the sky, asking the heaven for help.

'Here we go again.' she thought as she watched Yusuke chased Veiland and Ellon. 

@~@~@ The next night @~@~@

"Vixinia, wake up." Kurama shook Vixinia slightly.

"Don' wanna." she mumbled as she pulled her blanket to cover her entire body. Kurama sighed and tried some more.

"Go away!" Vixinia said from under her blanket.

"What is i-i-i-t?" yawned Ellon from the door.

"We're going now." stated a grumpy Yusuke. "Why aren't you sleeping, runt?"

Ellon glared at him. "I do need to go to toilet at night."

"Mom won't wake before sunrise." stated Veiland who had just came, rubbing his tired eyes. "She got extra training yesterday."

"She will." Ellon grinned like there was no tomorrow. "Lets do it old fashioned way."

"No no no no no. I'm not in it this time." Veiland ran to get ready. Ellon murmured some incantation after asking the boys to move back. Suddenly, out of nowhere, water and ice cube falling onto Vixinia. And as Ellon expected...

"Kyaaaaaa!" Vixinia sat up, glaring at her laughing brother. "If you want to live, run!" 

She grabbed her bow and quiver that were laid beside her and shot madly at her brother. 

"I'm merely helping Kurama." Ellon cried as he ran for his dear life.

@~@~@ Fifteen minutes later @~@~@

Ellon was sporting some lumps on his heads while muttering about some cruel sisters. Kurama had managed to snatch the bow from Vixinia's hands. Instead of calming down, she chased Ellon around and beat the crap out of him.

"Your fault. I couldn't think straight because I was partially sleepy and you ran." Vixinia folded her arms. "My instinct knock in and you know the rest."

"Yeah, PARTIALLY my fault." Ellon mumbled in disdain.

"And you forgot rule number one that Hayami taught us" Vixnia continued

"Don't run from an unstable demon since they will think that you are their prey." reminded Veiland.

"I like to see you stay there when an arrow is aimed to the middle of your eyes." snapped Ellon.

"I won't do it if you didn't pull that prank on me again." Vixinia stated calmly.

"Well.. you won't wake up otherwise."

"At least don't put ice in the water." she cried. "It is freezing."

"Fine. I'll give you a bucket of warm water next time."

"Do it and say goodbye to either this world or your tail." 

"Like you did just now?"

"I don't believe they are siblings." muttered Yusuke.

"You should. They're a good team in battle." said Veiland. He stifled a giggle as his mother and her brother argued all the way to their destination. She looked like a kid when she did that.

"Botan. Open the damn portal." grumble Yusuke as they had reached a deserted area. Botan did as he said and they all went to the border of the two worlds.

*~*~* The Border *~*~*

Vixinia felt a huge power when they reached the barrier. She felt it was calling for her. The barrier was a purplish transparent wall. It was located in a separate place between Ningenkai and Makai. None could see the top of it. The barrier was shimmering feebly.

"Groaaaaaar!" 

A large group of demons suddenly attacked them. Yusuke shot some of them with his Spirit Gun. They all prepared their weapons. The demons kept passing through the barrier.

"Hurry, repair the barrier!" called Kurama as he sliced more demons with his Rose Whip. He was in his demon form now. 

"Fine! Cover me." Vixinia ran towards the barrier. Her friends surrounded her and protected her from any possible harm. She placed a hand on the barrier. She tried to channel her power, but failed.

'Please, I have to do this right, or else.." Vixinia thought as she took a glanced of her fighting friends. She was startled when the barrier started to hummed under her touch..

'What the...' she thought as a bright light engulfed her very being. She opened her eyes when the light ceased. She found herself in a white place, not a room but similar to it. She could still see her friends fighting out there.

"Guys.." she called. None of them heard her. She tried again to no avail.

"They can't hear you," echoed a melodic voice. Vixinia turned around but saw no one.

"Show yourself."

"As you wish, Kagome." the voice said again. Kagome was more than shocked when she heard her name being spoken by someone she didn't know. But she was thunder struck when a beautiful woman suddenly hovered in front of her.

She had heel-long silver hair, which was let loose. She wore a long, white dress, which flared out below the waist and had silver lining at the edge. Her dress had a transparent blue layer on it, which gave her a regal effect. It covered her whole feet, but Kagome could tell that she was wearing a high heel silver-ish blue shoes. She wore crystal belt, which had lily pattern. Her long blue sleeves were transparent, showing her delicate arms. She wore a silver coronet that held a crest of guardians in the middle of her forehead. 

She had her hands on her sides, spreading a little and her head was slightly tilted back. some light that radiated comfort as well as regal air surrounded her. As the woman opened her eyes, Kagome could see two silvery-blue orbs staring at her. They were calm, yet warm.

"You have come at my time of need." the woman smiled. Kagome looked at her, completely lost.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" she managed to say.

"I am the Guardian of the Barrier." she answered. "I am also known as Kikuyu."

"Where am I?" Kagome looked at her surroundings. She was in a separate place from her friends. She could not hear them, and they, her. 

"You're in my.. world if you called it. Your spirit is here but your body is out there." Kikuyu explained.

"That's why they can't hear me and oblivious to your presence." Kagome mused. Kikuyu merely smiled. "Why only me?"

"Because you are the Destined One. You are to come here and help me restore the balance of the two worlds."

"Why is the barrier falling?" Kagome asked again. 

"My power is weakening." Kikuyu stated calmly. "A demon from Makai uses his magic to weaken me and the other Guardians to destroy the three barriers."

"Why you?"

"He planned to destroy the Ningenkai first since it is easier. The other Guardians can't leave their places to help me. I need your power."

"I'll give it to you happily as long as the Ningenkai is not destroyed." Kagome nodded. 'I hope I can kill that demon. He sounds like another Naraku to me.'

"Krei is not an easy opponent." Kikuyu warned. Kagome looked at her.

"You reads mind?" 

Kikuyu nodded and smiled. "You're in my world. Nothing can be hide here."

"So, is this Krei guy the demon I am supposed to kill?"

"If you don't mind." Kikuyu replied. "He's hiding, watching you fight."

"Can you held the demons from passing through the barrier again?"

"I doubt I can, Kagome." Kikuyu replied sadly. Kagome took her hands and concentrated. Kikuyu felt that her strength returning in an instant.

"Can you do it now? We will need your help."

"Yes, I can. For now."

"Sorry for not giving more. I need my strength to fight that Krei."

"It's alright. Now I'll send you back to your friends."

*~*~* In the Battlefield *~*~*

"What is Vixinia doing?" shrieked Kuwabara. He was slashing the twentieth youkai with his Spirit Sword.

"I don't know." replied Yusuke. He shot down another demon. Since Vixinia had touched the barrier, her eyes glowed and she didn't move an inch.

"May be repairing the barrier?" suggested Veiland. 

"Whatever she is doing, she has to be conscious again." Kurama said. "She's an easy prey for these demons."

As if on cue, a group of demons sped towards the still form of Vixinia.

"No. MOM!" Veiland cried. 

Before the demons could reach her in three feet radius, they were burnt to ashes. Vixinia closed her eyes and went back to normal. They felt the barrier became stronger and surely, the demons stopped coming from the other side.

"Guys. Sorry for letting you fight alone. I'll explain later." Vixinia said sheepishly as she drew her sword to fight the rest of the demons.

"You did it don't you?" asked Kurama. 

"For now. Yes." Vixinia replied. "We need to kill the one behind all this to end it."

"Who is it?" Ellon piped in. 

"His name is Krei, a demon."

"Anything more?"

"Forgot to ask." Vixinia admitted. Ellon looked at her.

"Nice to know that, Sis." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

_"The one with strong magic."_ came the voice of Kikuyu in her head. Vixinia nodded.

"Find the one with strong magic." she told the others.

They defended themselves from the ferocious attack of the demons left. Vixinia had bee concentrating to her surroundings as she fought, looking for any trace of magic. She stopped fighting suddenly.

"There!" she exclaimed. Some vines shot towards the trees. A figure leaped out from the tree branches to the shadows and laughed coldly.

"So, you found me, The Destined One." he said in a mocking tone. "Took you quite long."

"Why do you weaken the shield?" asked Kuwabara. Vixinia could almost tell that the man rolled his eyes.

"To destroy that precious world of yours." he said.

"Step out of the shadow and show yourself, bastard!" yelled Ellon.

'Gee, I need to talk to him about his language later.' thought Vixinia.

"As you wish." He stepped out slowly. 

* * * * *

A/N : Another chapter. Sorry, short and lame. I'm out of inspiration currently. The semester exams are coming in a month. I will have to learn harder. About OOC-ness, I must say that I can't help it, especially for the YYH. I had NEVER watched them before. Thanks for those who reviewed. I'll work harder!

~Sincerely  
Flying Phoenix~

**Review Response:**

Sorry, no responses this time. I'm running out of time. I can only say Thank you very much for those who had review. I'll try my best to update every week and to keep the story exciting. Thanks again for those who answer my questions. I'm very grateful. 'Till next time.


	10. New Brother, New School

**Title : **Arrows and Whips 

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Inu Yasha and YuYu Hakusho. 

"..." Talking 

'...' Thinking 

~@~@ Time gap 

~*~*~* Scene change 

*......* Telepathy 

* * * * * * 

**Previous Chapter:**

"Step out of the shadow and show yourself, bastard!" yelled Ellon.

'Gee, I need to talk to him about his language later.' thought Vixinia.

"As you wish." He stepped out slowly. 

* * * * *

**Chapter 10 :**

Krei was a moth demon. He wore brown armor and gi. His trousers were dark brown, matching the colours of his wings. He had a mask that covered his upper face. His mask's eyes were red, like a burning fire. He had no weapons. Vixinia could tell that he had a Shikon shard on his forehead. His attention fell on Vixinia.

"Hand me the Shikon shards, Vixen!" he said sharply. Vixinia's eyes widened but kept her composure. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." she snapped, trying her best to hide her panic. Krei laughed.

"Do you think you can fool me, Vixen? You are pathetic." he mocked. His gaze fell upon her hidden veil. 

Vixinia felt his penetrating geze and her hands immediately flew to her chest, where she kept the Shikon's veil.

"How do you know?" her words were barely a whisper, but Krei heard it. 

"You're not the only one that can sense them." the moth smirked as Vixinia's eyes widened a bit more. 

'How much does he know about me?' she asked herself.

"Now hand them over." Krei said.

"Over my dead body." Vixinia said boldly, despite the fact she was panic for both her identity and the familiar feeling of an old enemy.

"As you wish." he snarled. "This Krei will end your life."

He disappeared and appeared behind Vixinia. He slashed her back, making her winced in pain. Vixinia did a backslash. Though it missed to hurt his body, it managed to destroy his mask. Vixinia gasped at the sight.

Krei started to transform. His wings became larger. His body was spiked and his eyes were crimson. But his human form could still be seen. The Shikon shard was on the middle of his forehead. He started to disappear and appear at Vixinia again. The Spirit Detectives gathered around Vixinia to protect her from further injuries.

Hiei was the only one that could manage attacking Krei. He would slash the air and most of them hit Krei. The humans and Veiland along with Ellon was the most troubled because they couldn't see Krei. Kurama and Vixinia could see him move as blurs.

Kurama dashed to help Hiei. Krei took this chance to fly behind Vixinia. Hiei and Kurama were not fast enough to stop Krei from smacking Vixinia. She blocked most of the attack but fell. The Shikon veil came out from her clothes and landed a few feet away from her.

"Mine!" she heard Krei shouted triumphantly from above her. he jumped to grab the shards, followed by Vixinia.

"No!" she screamed. 

Unfortunately for her, Krei grabbed them first. Vixinia watched in horror as he swallowed them. Krei laughed maniacally. He turned to them.

"Now DIE!" 

Krei no longer held his human form. He had become a giant moth with thorny feet and flew with an amazing speed.

*Most of his attacks depending on his speed.* observed Youko as he tried to caught Krei. 

"We have to hold him down." shouted Kurama.

"How?" squeaked Veiland, who clutched Vixinia's garment tightly.

"Hit his wings!" Hiei stated. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"I will if I can see them." he muttered sarcastically. Hiei heard it but pretended that he didn't.

Both Vixinia and Ellon shot their _Aerial Slash _towards Krei, but he was too fast. Finally, Hiei fought him with the same tremendous amount of speed.

"Shippo," Vixinia whispered in a very low voice that none but her son could hear her. "turn to a bow."

"I'll try."

"Try to cover your abilities. I have a feeling that an old enemy is watching us." she tilted her head to the forest.

"But how.."

"Don't waste more time." Vixinia hissed. Veiland nodded and in a puff of smoke, a bow appeared.

"Good job, Shippo." she said as she created an arrow from her miko power (courtesy of Genkai's teachings) and loaded it to the bow. She aimed and waited for a good opportunity. 

It came pretty soon. Krei had managed to slam Hiei to the barrier, which gave Vixinia a lot of space to shoot without any disturbance. She shot her arrow and it ripped one of Krei's right wings. The other started to attack immediately. Kurama lashed his Rose Whip. Yusuke hit his Spirit Gun with his remaining power. 

Vixinia prepared another arrow as Ellon shot his vines, effectively trapping Krei in a cage like vines. Krei struggled and hit Ellon hard with his thorny legs. Ellon fell down on his rear end. 

"No one mess with the ones I care about." said Vixinia. She let her arrow flew and imbedded itself on Krei's forehead where the Shikon shards were. Krei let out a shriek of agony and blew to smithereens. Unfortunately for Ellon, who was currently sat near Krei, he was covered by green slimes and some organs on a certain moth demon. 

"YUCK!" he exclaimed. "This gross." 

He started to wipe some of the smile and the organs from his body. Vixinia was laughing her head off after she retreated her Shikon shards when the others were not looking. 

"Not funny!" Ellon cried on disdain. Vixinia shook her head and shrugged. 

"Sorry, sorry. Can't help it." she grinned. Ellon scowled. 

*You have done well, Kagome.* said a voice. 

"Lady Kikuyu." Vixinia smiled and walked towards the Barrier. *Is it wise to call me by the name 'Kagome'? Hiei might know.* 

*Don't worry child. He can't.* Kikuyu assured her. *I have block the mind link.* 

*Good to hear. I don't really like the idea of Hiei interrogating me about this.* she giggled mentally. "I can give you the power needed now." she chirped. 

*Concentrate on me, Kagome* instructed Kikuyu as Vixinia saw her transparent form hovering with her arms offered to her. She put her arms in hers and began to transfer her power to her. She felt her energy drowning fast but she didn't care. She was oblivious to her friends' worried looks. All she could think about was to repair the barrier. 

While Vixinia was transferring her energy, her friends were completely lost. A minute before, she was whispering something to herself and put a hand on the barrier. The next thing they knew was she had already gone to another trance like before. Only, now her energy level was draining fast. Kurama and Ellon were about to stop her from whatever she was doing but stopped -surprisingly- by Veiland. 

"She's healing the Barrier Guardian." he informed them. Ellon gave him a funny look. 

"How could you tell?" he inquired. Veiland blushed and suddenly found that his feet were interesting. 

"Mom told me through the mind link just now." 

"How come I didn't know it?" Ellon said again. 

"Because you were too deep in fighting that moth." 

Before he could say anything, a light flared around Vixinia. When it ceased, a beautiful woman could be seen hovering in front of Vixinia with a small smile playing on her lips. Even though she looked weary, Vixinia smile back at her. They assumed that the lady was not an enemy since Vixinia had trusted her. 

"Guys, come here." Vixinia commanded weakly. She tried to walk but stumbled. Kurama was the one that saved her from hitting the ground. She muttered a 'thanks' as Kurama supported he to stand. 

"I would like to introduce Lady Kikuyu, the Guardian of the Barrier." she introduced. "And I believe that you know each and everyone of them, am I right, Lady?" Vixinia grinned. Kikuyu nodded and smiled faintly at them. 

*I am very grateful for what have you done to protect the Barrier.* she bowed a bit. Kuwabara stepped forward. 

"Well, Lady, I think I'm in love." he said with twinkling eyes. Everyone sweat dropped as Kikuyu's face went to a shocked expression. Kuwabara received from four large bumps on his head, the courtesy of Yusuke, Ellon, Veiland, and Vixinia (who did it with the help of Kurama). 

"Please forgive him, Lady Kikuyu. He is always like that." Kurama shook his head. 

*It's alright.* Kikuyu said. 

"But he'll get into trouble on day if he keep it up." muttered Ellon. Kikuyu glanced at him and lifted her hands. A pearl white energy surrounded Ellon. As it stopped, Ellon was perfectly clean. 

"Cool! Thanks Ki-" he was cut short by Vixinia' glare. He gave her a sheepish look. "Err.. I mean : Thank you very much, Lady Kikuyu." 

*My pleasure.* she turned to Vixinia. *You taught him well.* she said to only her, no one else heard her. 

*It's my duty. He's my brother and I will protect him with all my life and I'll do the same to my son and friends.* 

*True. Especially, a certain someone.* Kikuyu joked a bit. Vixinia's face turned red. 

*They can't hear us, can they?* she asked, worriedly. Kikuyu smiled widely. 

*No, they cannot hear us, Kagome.* she said. *I have saved you from letting them find out your crush.* 

Kagome blushed harder. Kurama looked at her. "Vixinia, are you alright? You seem a bit flushed." 

Kagome turned even redder (if possible) "I'm fine." she mumbled. She heard Kikuyu chuckled. 

*Just how much do you know about me?* she asked Kikuyu mentally. 

*Almost everything. Including the Shikon Shards, your trip in Sengoku Jidai, your family, and your enemy.* 

*How-* 

*I know what I know.* she simply stated. She nodded silently. 

"Lady Kikuyu," Kurama called. "Is this Krei happen to come from Makai?" 

*I do not believe so.* she shook her head. *A moth demon does not exist anymore. At least in Makai." 

Vixinia, Ellon, and Veiland blanched. "Then, where did he come from?" Veilan voiced their question. He and Vixinia felt the same feeling coming out from Krei. But that didn't mean that _he_ sent him, right? And the same feeling of being watched also plagued them. 

Kikuyu, being a Guardian she was, knew almost everything that occurred in the three separate worlds. But she was not allowed to spill too much, since it would do more harm than good. Kikuyu decided to play dumb. 

*I am afraid it is not for me to answer it.* she replied. 

"Can we go home now?" whined Kuwabara. Vixinia agreed wholeheartedly for she didn't gave enough rest and could not think straight after her energy was drained to help Kikuyu. 

*Vixinia and all of us could use some rest.* said Youko as he tried to stifle a yawn. 

*Agreed. After all we did fight in the middle of the night.* Kouran finished for him. 

"We will leave now, Lady Kikuyu." declared Veiland. 

*Very well. I really hope I can help you someday in the future.* she said. *Come to me anytime you need me.* She stared at Vixinia. *I can help in personal problems too, you know?* 

*Gee, thanks.* Vixinia taunted playfully. Kikuyu chuckled. The other was wandering what the two women were conversing. Kikuyu watched as they vanished from her sight. 

"Lets go home!" said Yusuke. Vixinia was carried by Kurama (who was still in his demon form) piggyback style. 

"I can walk by myself, Kurama." informed Vixinia as she fought down her blush. 

"You can barely stand. How can you walk?" replied Kurama. 

"I'll manage." she said. "Eventually." Youko and Ellon snickered from behind. Kouran and Veiland merely shook their heads. 

"Just rest." Kurama said softly but clear that their argument had ended. Vixinia sighed and rested her head on his back. Soon enough, her breath became steady. Kurama didn't have to turn around to tell that she was sleeping. 

Botan opened the portal and one by one, they were sent home. Before Kurama stepped on it, he felt Vixinia snuggled to him and murmured in her sleep. "Rose, rain and pine forest." 

Kurama smiled slightly as she identified his scent. He went in to the portal and was sent to Genkai's residence. 

*~*~* In a castle surrounded by miasma *~*~* 

"Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku. So, the moth had failed. What a shame." laughed a dark figure as he watched the Barrier from a round mirror held by a girl in white. As the Spirit Detectives had gone from the clearing, the mirror went blank. 

"What happened? Show me more!" growled Naraku. Kanna looked at him with her emotionless eyes. 

"Our spy are destroyed." she informed in monotone. "We can no longer watch them." 

"Why don't you go there yourself, Naraku?" asked Kagura who was entering the room. 

"I don't want to risk anything in the world I don't know." he said lightly, "After all, Kikyo can always break the spell at new moon." 

"Will you go there next new moon?" asked the Wind Sorcerers. 

"I will deal with the matter at hand, Inuyasha." he said. 

"That miko could handle him." 

"But she could no longer sense that shards. The demon huntress and the monk could easily steal it from them." 

"So, we are going to kill him?" Kagura inquired. 

"No. We will collect the shards before them." Naraku replied. "You know what to do, Kagura." 

Kagura bowed. "One more question. Do you send anyone else to the future miko's time?" 

"No I did not. Only Krei and two Saimyosho." 

Kagura leave the castle in search of the Shikon Shards. 'One day, Naraku. I'll be free. You can count on that.' she thought as she soared high in the sky on her giant feather. 

*~*~* The Barrier *~*~* 

As soon as her savior left, Kikuyu turned her attention to the trees and shot two balls of energy. They hit two wasp demons and effectively disintegrated them. 

*The Destined One has to be careful. Her old enemy had come to defeat her.* Kikuyu mused. *What harm shall befell her? She had suffered enough.* 

She went back to her _world_, not before hearing what the wind whispered, 

_"Only time could tell."_

@~@~@ A week before school started@~@~@ 

*~*~* In a forest near Genkai's house.*~*~*

Vixinia sat under a tree, watching the pale blue moon shining with all her glory. Her expression gloom and her thoughts were anywhere else but there. It had become her habit to go to the forest every time she was upset or angry. 

A hand was placed on her shoulder. She jerked out of her thought and turned her head quickly to its owner. 

"Oh, it's you." she whispered. The person didn't answer, instead he sat down beside her. They sat in silence. Surprisingly, he was the one who broke it.

"Why don't you sleep?"

"I could ask the same to you." she stated. There was an awkward silence. Vixinia sighed. She really didn't want to talk about this, but he rarely asked questions, it would be rude to snap at him.

"The training in this afternoon." she started. "You saw what happened there. I can't transform completely to my real form."

**(Flashback)**

"Alright, kids." said Tsukikage. "Now is your last lesson from me. The transformation lessons."

The kids looked at her expectantly.

"The transformation lessons." Tsukikage started. "Every demons have their true form. Like me and the others, including you." The children nodded. "You have both the abilities of the silver and red foxes, therefore I do not know what your true from will be." 

Tsukikage motioned them to step back. "I'm going to demonstrate it. Watch!" Tsukikage's eyes became red and her body started to change. In no time, a large silver wolf took her place. The wolf nodded to the children and turned back. "All you need to do is concentrate on your real form."

The children nodded. Ellon got the first turn. He took sometime longer than Tsuki to transform to a silver fox with red eyes, which then turned to royal blue moments later. The fox grinned and transformed back.

"Cool! I'm a silver fox like Kurama." he exclaimed.

"Nice job, Ellon." Tsuki said proudly. It was Vixinia's turn. She did the same like Ellon had done. When she felt she was done, she opened her eyes and saw her teacher and brother was shocked. She was confused. She looked down to herself and realized that she hadn't transform, yet. But her claws became longer. Her hands went to her face and she found out that her fangs were longer, not to mention sharper. Her hair was completely auburn. If she looked into a mirror, she would see jagged, blue streaks on her cheeks and red eyes with blue pupils. 

"L-Lady Tsuki, what happened?" she stammered. Tsuki inspected her closer.

"I don't know, Vixinia. But apparently you cannot transform to your true form." she said.

"You look like when you fought that cat demon that had your father's necklaces, Vixinia." informed Kurama.

"Hn." agreed Hiei. Vixinia turned back to her usual form.

"Any idea why it happen?" Ellon asked to no one in particular. Silence was his answer.

Vixinia went back to the house, but they could hear her muttered, "Some."

**(End Flashback) **

"What do you mean by 'some'?"he inquired. Vixinia laughed bitterly.

"And what makes you think that I will tell you?" she said. "It's the same as revealing my past."

"....There's something else." 

"That bothers me? Yes, there are." she snapped. "In fact, many."

"Including the Shikon Shards?"

"Stop prying into my business!" she retorted.

"You know something about that moth and you have the suppose-to-be-lost shards." he stated again. "I want an explanation."

"Leave me alone." Vixinia pleaded. He remained impassive.

"What troubled you?" he said in a softer tone. To strangers, it would not be of any different than the usual tone he used.

"Why?"

He didn't answer. After a long time of pregnant silence, he spoke, "I care for you like I care for my sister." 

Vixinia was too shock to speak. "You care for me like you care for Yukina?"

It was his turn to be surprised. "How..."

Vixinia giggled a bit. "The way you act around her and some other little things. You can't hide it forever, Hiei." She smiled."You will have to explained how come you are a fire apparition while she is an ice apparition." she continued.

"Answer my questions first." 

Vixinia mused for a moment, considering her decision. Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her. After convincing herself that Hiei was trustworthy,

"Alright, As long it is a secret between us." A nod was her response. "Good. First of all, I'm not really Vixinia."

She waited for his reaction. He gave none. "I am Kagome Higurashi. We met at my shrine." Hiei raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Ellon is Souta, my brother. Veiland or Shippo is my adoptive pup."

"Kagome was a human." he stated. Vixinia or rather Kagome laughed lightly.

"True enough, although the statement 'Kagome _was_ a human' is more fitting." she said. "Me and Souta turned demons on my seventeenth birthday, which was a week after your little... visit."

"Midnight?"

"Yup." she nodded. "I suppose we emitted too many energy, eh?"

"....."

"I thought so." she leaned on a boulder. "About the Shikon shards, I've told you about it during our first meeting. It was created by a priestess, Midoriko. You know the rest."

He didn't interrupt. "I can travel through time, to Sengoku Jidai to be exact, by using the Bone Eater Well. So it won't be weird if you detected its energy and came to inspect it. There, I met Inuyasha......"

After a good one hour, Kagome almost finished telling her companion, her life story. "....and that mutt betrayed me. Well, not really betraying, but he did attack and tried to kill me for Kikyo. I was wounded due to the lack of attention during the battle and could not meet my mom since she would surely forbid me from going back to Sengoku Jidai again. So I came to Genkai's house and met all of you."

"That didn't explaine you half-state transformation." Hiei inquired.

"Oh, that." she mumbled. "My theory is maybe because some of my soul is in Kikyo." she spat in disgust. "I can't use my full miko power. Sango and Miroku said that she had lost the ability to sense the shards now. I think because she is tainted. She may be working with Naraku."

"What about that moth?"

"I sensed the same felling of being watched back there, like when we fought one of Naraku's minions." she said. "I hope I'm wrong but with Kikyo at his side, I think it is possible for her to break my spell during the new moons."

"I don't think this Naraku will not risk any harm to come to a world unknown to him." Hiei voiced his thoughts. "But he might attack some other time."

"Lets not talk about this again. I'll find a way to strengthen the seal, but it won't be easy. I'm not good at magic." she sighed. "Besides I will have more time at home since I'm going back to school after holiday." she grumbled the last part in disdain. "Back to school again."

Hiei sensed her irritation. "It's not like you never been in human school before." his voice had hidden amusement in them.

Kagome glared at him. "It won't be bad if they don't transfer me to another school because I was absent too much." she snapped, "Now I'm going to a school where I don't know a single soul and would have to build everything from the beginning not to mention that they will labeled me as a living sickness if grandpa keeps telling those stupid lies to cover me up."

"....What school?"

"Sarayashiki Junior High school." Kagome answered in disdain.

"You won't be too lonely then." Hiei smirked. Kagome gave him a confused look.

"Oh, and mind telling me why is that so?" she asked.

"Find out yourself, Vixen." 

"Fine! Be that way." Kagome pouted. "You still owe me your story." Kagome noticed that Hiei's eyes darkened slightly. "You don't have to tell it now. Maybe another time if..."

"Now is fine." Hiei cut her off. He started to tell his story to her. Although he didn't like to relish his bitter memory, it was the only fair to Kagome. She had told him her whole secret and trusted him with it. After another one hour, Hiei finished his story, with a darker mood. Kagome knew this. She moved near him and surprisingly, enveloped him in a hug.

"Sorry for making you tell." she whispered. She pulled back from the flabbergasted Hiei. "Since we knew each other's secrets, I assume we trusted each other enough already." she said. "Therefore, I want to give you this."

Kagome unclasped one of her necklace with dragon pendant and dangle it in front of Hiei's face. Her expression was a hopeful one.

"You know what this means right?" she asked. Not waiting for his answers, she continued. "I understand if you don't want to accept it. It's just..."

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence because Hiei had taken the necklace from her hands. Kagome's face lightened immediately. 

"You don't mind being my brother?" she asked. 

"Hn." he answered as he clasped the necklace around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. Kagome jumped and hugged him tightly. It took sometime for Hiei to return it hesitantly.

"Great! I have an older brother. Wait until Souta hear this." she said before pulling away.

"You're not calling me 'Brother' in front of everyone else." Hiei threatened. 

"I know, I know." grinned Kagome. "You sure talked a lot tonight you know? I never thought you can speak that much." 

Hiei grunted. Kagome laughed. "I'm glad to have you as my brother, Hiei." she said. 

"You better sleep now." said Hiei in monotone. 

"Awww. Back to your old self again." she pouted. "Well, Goodnight Hiei." she rose from her seat. "Sweet Dreams!" 

@~@~@ School Open @~@~@ 

Kagome sat in the Principal's office. She was nervous. She couldn't help but to think about Hiei's words. 

'Then you won't be so lonely.' 

She still had fifteen more minutes before the class started. Her mind wandered back to her last week of holiday. 

She didn't have to train anymore since she had known all of the most important parts of her lessons. She had told Souta and Shippo about Hiei. Their reactions were not different from hers. They were as happy also. Hiei told no one about it. He and the three foxes and their pets were the only ones who knew. 

Three days before the school started, Kagome, Souta and Shippo moved back to the Higurashi Shrine. They said their goodbyes only to Genkai and Yukina and promised to visit as often as possible. Kagome was a bit sad at the thought of not seeing her Spirit Detectives friends, especially a certain red headed boy, but said nothing of it. If she was lucky, she might meet him when she visited the shrine. The Spirit Detectives themselves were told that Vixinia and the others had gone home to their own place. 

Sango and Miroku came to welcome her home. They informed her that every shards they were hunting had been taken by either Kagura or the Saimyosho in front of their very eyes. 

Kagome had discussed with them about Krei and told them what she and Hiei thought about it. They concluded that Naraku was not in the modern era, even if he knew how to get there, because if he was there, how could he gave orders to steal the Shikon shards in the Sengoku Jidai? Kagome had placed a stronger spell on the well, but she was unsure if it would last during the new moons. 

The necklace that she gave to Hiei gave them a wide range of communication. In fact, as long as they were in the same World and Time, they could contact each other, with exception if the necklace was destroyed, stole by someone, or the worst : if the owner was dead. 

The Principle's voice snapped Kagome out of her reverie. "Miss Higurashi, the class will start soon." he said. Kagome nodded and rose. 

*~*~* The Class *~*~* 

"Class, welcome a new student. She is transferred from her old school" the teacher said. He motioned for Kagome to step into the class. While she was standing in front of the class, most of the boys were drooling while the girls were shooting her jealous glares. 

Who wouldn't? Kagome had waist-length hair, blue eyes, slender figure -a perfect body a woman would kill for-, beautiful features, and the innocent and kind look that could melt someone's heart easily.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." she introduced herself. "Nice to meet all of you." she bowed a bit. Her eyes scanned the class. She spotted Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama in it. She smirked mentally. 'So, this is what you mean, Hiei.'

"Higurashi, you can have a seat beside Keiko. Keiko, raised you hand."

A black-haired girl raised her hand. Kagome took a set beside her and the teacher starting teaching.

"Hi, I'm Keiko." the girl said. "Where are you from?"

"I live in a shrine near the other part of the city." Kagome replied.

"That's pretty far." Keiko commented. Kagome chuckled and nodded.

"The main reason why I have to wake up early."

"Why did they transfer you here?"

"Lets just say I absent too much." Kagome sighed. Keiko nodded, deciding not to push any further. They both turned back to the teacher/

@~@~@ Lunch Time @~@~@

Kagome took a seat at the roof of the school building. She would usually chose a place with trees, but since it was crowded in the school garden, plus she knew nobody in particular, she decided to settle or the roof.

*Figured it out?* Hiei's voice echoed in her mind.

*Hell, yea!* she answered while eating. *What are you doing here?*

Mental chuckling was heard. (Hiei would do this mentally and ONLY to Kagome)

*Killing time* he responded *and to make sure you didn't make any troubles.*

*Thanks.* she muttered sarcastically. *As long as you are not an over-protective brother that would kill any boy that hit on me.*

*You have your....crush already* Hiei said. *I approve him*

Kagome choked her drink. *What does THAT means? I like nobody.* she was at the edge of blushing. 

Hiei didn't reply. *Those humans are coming.*

*Thanks for stating the obvious.* Kagome joked. *Later Hiei.* she closed the mind link.

"Hi!" greeted Keiko. Kagome looked up, pretended to be surprised that they were there. She saw the Spirit Detectives following her from behind.

"Hello. What are you doing up here?" Kagome asked. Her eyes widened a bit. "If this is your usual place to gather I'll move somewhere else." she started to gather her things.

"No, no, no. We come here to join you for lunch." Keiko said. Kagome stopped her activity.

"Really?" she asked. They all nodded. "Thanks."

The group sat down in circle. Keiko started to introduce the group.

"These are my friends." she started but was cut by Kagome.

"Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara Kazuma and Shuuichi Minamino." she said as she nodded a greeting to all of them. "We do meet again, don't we?"

"You know each other!" exclaimed Keiko. Kagome chuckled.

"They come to my house quite a time ago." she explained. "Where's Hiei?" She knew perfectly where his 'brother' was, but she was Kagome at the moment, not Vixinia. Besides, it was fun to watch them thinking for a logical answer.

"Shrimp is, uh.." Kuwabara fidgeted, trying to come up with something. Unfortunately, he couldn't come up with one.

"Ditch the school?" Kagome suggested. She hoped against hope that Hiei wouldn't hear what she had just said.

"That is Yusuke's department." Keiko supplied. An indignant 'Hey!' was heard from Yusuke.

"He's attending another school." Kurama lied. 

"Oh." was all Kagome said. 'Good lie that one.' 

Kurama could see mirth dancing in her eyes before it was wiped off.

"Too bad." Kagome said with hidden glee. "Can you tell me about the school?"

Keiko than started to talk to Kagome while Kuwabara and Yusuke bickered again. Kurama studied Kagome.

'She had changed.' he thought. He noticed that her hair became longer and she became more mature in, dare he said, her body. Her scent changed a bit. In addition to cherry blossoms and honey, a tint of fiery scent was with her. She reminded him of Vixinia in a way.

"Hello! Earth to Ku-Shuuichi!" Yusuke called. Kurama snapped back to reality. "Gee, I thought you like Vixinia, now you're eyeing Kagome." Yusuke mumbled under his breath. 

A slight blush graced Kurama's handsome face. Being a demon-in-disguise she was, Kagome heard what Yusuke had said but decided to ignore it.

"You're a miko?" Keiko asked. Kagome nodded.

"But not a good one." Kagome humbled herself. The boys sweatdropped. The last time they visited the shrine, she had been shooting purifying arrows and emitted large amount of energy, now she said that she was not a good miko.

'Yeah, right.' they all thought sarcastically.

"So, you believe in demons?" Keiko asked again

"Of course. I'm a miko, I should believe in those." Kagome replied simply. "Do you have some problems with demons? Maybe I can help."

"Just curious." Keiko said hastily. Kurama stared at her again. This time, he was caught. 

"Something's wrong?" Kagome asked him. Kurama shook his head.

"You reminded me of a friend of ours." he answered. Kagome simply nodded as the bell rang.

"We better head back." Keiko said. Yusuke groaned and suggested to skip the class. Keiko smacked him and practically dragging him with her with Kuwabara following from behind.

"Are they always like this?" Kagome asked.

"Most of the time. Yusuke like to ditch the school. Keiko is the only one that can get him to study most of the time." explained Kurama.

"Are they a couple?" she asked curiously as they walked back, following their friends.

Kurama shook his head. "Although they do fight often, yes, they are a couple."

"If only two friends of mine be a couple like them." she smiled. Kurama's face mirrored hers. 

*The Fox is getting ideas.* came Hiei's voice.

*He will know. Sooner or later.* she sighed mentally. *It won't change anything.* she closed the mind link. 'Or so I hope.'

*~*~* Higurashi Shrine *~*~*

"Boring." complained Souta as he lay on the couch. Kouran settled on his stomach.

"Can't be helped." Kagome answered as she twirled the pencil in her hand.

"When will we go to Sengoku Jidai again, Momma?" Shippo asked while flipping through the TV channels.

"I have to catch up with my lessons in school first, Shippo." Kagome said. "I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright." Shippo switched off the television. "Besides, I don't want to meet that mutt and his mate yet."

"How's your first day at school, dear?" asked Shizu who had just walked into the room.

"Nice." answered Kagome. Souta groaned.

"I got extra attention from the girls population." he said. "They started to whisper things like : Do you think he'll go out with me, or something like that." 

"Isn't that a good sign?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "All male wanted attention from the girls."

"If they don't keep staring as if I'm a specimen and giggling every time they look at me, then it will be no problems." Souta ranted.

"Looks like you will get yourself a girlfriend faster than I thought." Kagome grinned.

"Whatever." Souta retorted. "Do you feel like it's easier to learn since we become demons?"

"That won't be a weird thing." said Shizu. "To make you fit in human environment, the spell sealed some of your abilities, including your intelligence."

"So, all demons are clever?" asked Kagome. Her grandpa came in.

"Not all. You both are from a good line of breeding." he said.

"No wonder Kurama is clever." Kagome mused. "He was after all, a legendary bandit."

"Is there nothing interesting to do?" Shippo asked. Souta got up.

"Lets play playstation. It's been a while since the last time I play it." Souta said. "I even forgot I have it." Soon enough, the two boys were sitting in front of the television, playing the game.

"I'm going to the park." Kagome said. "I'll be back before dinner." She went upstairs and changed into white sweater and white trousers.

*~*~* The Park *~*~*

Kagome was eating some ice cream while she walked through the park. She knew a spot where there was not many people or couples walking around. She sat at a bench. 

'Silent is always good.' she thought as she licked her fingers after the ice cream had finished. 'When will I go back traveling? I have left the Sengoku Jidai too long.' She sighed. 'Why do I have to live a life like this? Can't I just live a normal life?' 

As if to answer her question, a loud menacing growl was heard. Kagome groaned. 'Gods, if this is your answer, I take it as a _no_.' 

As a miko, one of her duties was to protect the innocent. She went to the source of the sound and saw an ugly, huge, slimy, troll like youkai was fighting a bunch of men. The youkai was no faring very well. Kagome watched as the Spirit Detectives lashed and attacked the youkai. 

'Looks like I'm not needed here.' she thought as she was hiding behind a tree. At last, Kurama's Rose Whip dealt the final blow. 'Time to leave.' Kagome turned to jumped out of trouble, when... 

"Who's there!" she head Kuwabara shouted. He saw Kagome's white shirt between the trees. 

'Darn!' Kagome thought as she started to run. 'I am caught by Kuwabara. I can't believe it. Am I that bad in hiding?' 

"Stop right there." Yusuke shot his Spirit Gun but missed. 

'Damn! Damn! Damn! They're fast.' she sped up in order to lose them. 'Got to make it to the crowd. There!' 

She finally got out of the park and joined the mob of walking people. She walked casually, not showing any trace of tiredness, thanks to her demon ability. 

'Why did I run anyway?' came a question that confused her. 

*~*~* With the Spirit Detectives *~*~* 

"We lost whoever it was." Yusuke said. "Can't you trace their scent?" 

"They masked their scent well." Kurama informed. 

"Even the shrimp can't trace them." teased Kuwabara. He received a death glare. 

"Hn." Hiei walked away. 

"What's with him?" Kuwabara scratched the back of his head. 

* * * * * * 

A/N: Hiya there! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I post this chapter right on Christmas Eve. I hope you like it. This is the longest chapter I ever made. It is the way I apologized to you all. Don't expect me to make another chapter this long again. I'm so sorry I haven't update for a good one month three weeks. It took a month to prepare for my exams. This is the first week of my holiday. So, I'm kinda not in mood to do this, especially, I found a new category for fanfics. Anyway, I'm sorry again. I hope you like it. Happy holiday, guys! By the way, OOC-ness can't be helped.

**Review Responses :**

**_Anonymous, kim, kk, moondust, distantmelodies, Sesshy's gurl, Night Hunter, Kokami, Meamz, kuro honoo:_** I've updated. I hope you're happy. Thanks for the review.

**_davidlover, Sakura Sky,. Moon-n-Universe-Goddess, Mystified3, Mermaid99, MarsMoonStar, BabbleQueen, inuyasha0001, tessa3, ColdFang, Natsuki Sasahara, Kooka na Hoshi, Sukera, DemonLady1, Trina3, HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu, SilentDark, Kairinu, Ivan's Kitsune, Star Silver Fox, Lugia-mew,_** **_CrimsonBlades16, Artemis the Goddess, Shinigami Clara:_** Glad you love the story. Thanks for the review.

_**silent :**_ Yeah, I know how it feel. Most of the good stories I've read are not updated in long time. I'm sorry. Thanks for the review.

**_princessann :_** Sorry for not emailing you, but I got some problems with it. Hope you understand.

**_Kawaii Silver Kitsune :_** Thanks for putting me in your favorite stories and author list. Thanks for waiting and the review also.

**_YuYuGang-Kagome r the Best :_** They are going to know sooner or later, but Hiei had to know first because he was to be her step brother, hope you understand.

**_Randomunit02 :_** You didn't aggravate me. I know all of you are trying to help. But maybe the way I reply to your review is snappish. It's my nature I guess. Thanks a lot!

**_sesshoumarulover713 :_** I'm sorry for being rude. I've read your story before I started this fic. But that time i don't know how to review. I was new to fanfictions. Sorry. My comment on that is it is a nice story. Too bad Inuyasha had to die. The good thing is you brought him back. I think the romance part is too little. I'm not complaining since I don't even write any yet. I'm not good at those things. I hope you make a new one and tell me if you did. Thanks for reviewing.


	11. Unexpected Shikon Retrieval

**Title : **Arrows and Whips

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Inu Yasha and YuYu Hakusho.

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking

Scene change

...... Telepathy

**Previous Chapter:**

"Even the shrimp can't trace them." teased Kuwabara. He received a death glare.

"Hn." Hiei walked away.

"What's with him?" Kuwabara scratched the back of his head.

**Chapter 11:**

Kagome woke up from the sound of the birds chirping. The sunlight assaulted her eyes through the leaves. She moaned slightly and sat up before stretching her body. She let out a small yawn and rubbed her sleepy eyes. It's been a week since she went to Sengoku Jidai.

A couple weeks after school started, Kagome had decided to go to Sengoku Jidai by herself. Shippo and Souta had argued about this since they also want to come. Kagome wanted to bring Shippo with her, but by bringing him, Souta would undoubtedly used him as his reason to go with her. Fortunately, Shippo understood and stayed at the modern era.

Kagome managed to avoid Inuyasha's group during her shard hunting. As far as she knew, Inuyasha had not yet noticed that she was a demon, since the last time she fought him, he was in his demon rage and most probably won't remember anything.

She picked some scents that Inuyasha refused to identified near the Well : Kikyo's and Naraku's . They were very faint, but she caught enough to confirm her suspicions.

She was going home that day. She knew if she stayed too long, she would stirred the curiosity of the Spirit Detectives, minus Hiei and she didn't need them snooping around and get in her way. She sighed. In her old school, everyone would believe at the false stories her grandpa made and she could stay as long as she wanted to. She gave the responsibilities to Souta now since he could think more logical then her grandpa. In fact, anyone was more logical than him.

While thinking about her dreaded school, she packed and started to jump from tree to tree towards the Well. She knew that she would has to stay at school until late, in the favor of her lessons, and that thought nearly made her groaned. She had tried, but she would never like the place called school.

'Well, if only lessons, I can get Kurama to tutor me later.' she thought. She slipped and almost fell to the ground if her demon senses didn't kicked in. She landed on her feet gracefully before jumping to the trees again. 'Where the hell did that thought come from?!' she mentally screamed. She threw out every thoughts which were related to something called 'romance' in order to return to the Well safely without anymore slipping.

Kagome jumped out of the Well with ease. She felt a familiar presence in the God Tree and smiled softly. She proceeded to the said tree and found the person she was looking for.

"Hello Hiei!" she greeted as she reached the God Tree. A curt nod was her reply. Kagome rolled her eyes at the Hiei-ese reply, but brushed it off as daily occurrences.

"Momma!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to her son -who tackle her at the sight- and her brother -who had started to call her with her name instead of 'Sis'.

"Missed me?" Kagome laughed. Shippo mumbled a 'yes' in her shirt while Souta only nodded. "Hiei, do you want-" she looked up only to find that her surrogate brother had left. She shrugged. He often did that, only to make sure that she was safe (he never actually said it though). She was grateful for his attention. Her son tugged her clothes and they all went back into the house and enjoy a nice, warm dinner.

"Higurashi!" the teacher exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you broke your leg."

Kagome sweatdropped. She would have stayed longer should she knew that was supposed to have a broken leg. "Well...Yeah, but it was not that bad." she laughed nervously.

The teacher accepted her explanation without any further questions. She let out the breath she was holding and sat down in relief. Not long, she felt a sharp gaze on her back and when the teacher was facing the board, she stole a glance and surely Kurama was staring thoughtfully at her. She visibly stiffened and berated herself for ignoring the fact that an ex-bandit was in the class before uttering a lie. And so, Kagome spent the whole class uncomfortably, hoping that her lie wouldn't be uncovered.

"Minamino."

Kurama turned from the door he was about to exit to the teacher. "Yes, sir?"

"Can you take these notes to Higurashi's house? I forgot to give them to her just now." he requested lightly.

"Sure." Kurama agreed without thinking as he took the notes from the teacher.

"Thank you." the teacher looked relieved. "Ah, and tell her that there'll be math test tomorrow."

Kurama made his way to the shrine without any problems. His luck, however, left him when he ascended the stair to the shrine. A sudden surge of pain caused him to stumbled and fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from screaming. His hands clutched his sides in hope to reduce some of the pain. Soon enough, the pain became unbearable. Shouts of a female were the last thing he heard before he lost his consciousness.

"Will he be all right?" asked a voice. A boy's voice to be exact.

An annoyed huff was heard, followed by, "This is the last time I'm telling you this. He. Will. Be. Fine." a female voice answered. "Now out!"

"Geez. No need to be so hostile, Kag." the boy said before the door was shut.

Kurama suppressed a groan when he was completely back to the living realm. Instead, he stirred a bit. Emerald eyes unveiled to meet sapphire ones. Kurama blinked a few times before registering the fact that someone was hovering over him.

"Kagome?" he asked as he sat up. Kagome took her seat on a chair in front of her desk. "I mean Higurashi." Kurama corrected his mistake. She smiled softly at him.

"Kagome's fine." she said. Kurama took in his surroundings and concluded that he was in her room.

"What happen?" he asked, curious about the sudden pain that tore through his body.

"Well, I'm not really sure " she hesitated. "I found you fainted on the top of the stair. We are lucky a friend of mine was here to carry you up. Are you sick, Minamino?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine." he replied. "Just Shuuichi, Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "And what exactly are you doing in this shrine, Shuuichi?"

"Am I not allow to visit a friend?" he smiled teasingly. He chuckled at the light blush that appeared on her face. Kagome frowned and hit him lightly on his arm.

"Not funny."

"There are some notes the teacher forgot to give you." he replied.

"Oh, you mean those papers?" she pointed to the stack of paper neatly arranged on her desk. He nodded.

"And we have a math test tomorrow." he added. The expression that took over Kagome's face was one of horror and disbelieve.

"WHAT?!" she practically shrieked. Kurama winced at the volume of her voice. "Oh my God! I won't be able to pass it."

Kurama watched in amusement as she paced back and forth muttering under her breath about how she would not be able to learn the whole thing in a night. Apparently, she had completely forgotten about him.

As much as he enjoyed the show before him, he stopped her pacing. She turned to him and made a perfect imitation of a tomato.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you were here. I am really worried about the test, I'm sorry." she started to rant.

"Never mind it." he said, cutting her apologies. "I'll help you if you want to."

Kagome's mood visibly lifted. Kurama found himself engulfed in a bear hug before he could even blink.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." she chanted happily "I don't know what I'll do if you don't help me."

"Learning until the sun rise and hope that you'll pass the test miraculously." he teased.

"Aww, that' not nice, Shuuichi." she pouted. Kurama laughed and was followed by Kagome. It seemed that Kagome had somehow manage to bring out the playful part of him.

"We should start learning or we won't get anything done." Kurama suggested.

Their study session went quite eventful. Kurama was pleased to now that Kagome was almost or maybe as intelligent as him. It made him tutoring her easier than he had previously imagine.

"That should do it." Kagome said, stretching her arms and legs under the table.

"It seems that you don't need my help at all." Kurama complimented as he read over the paper they were working. "You're capable of doing this by yourself."

"Nah. You're the good teacher, Shuuichi." Kagome replied. "I never even know how to do it until then."

Kurama nodded slightly. They started to rearrange the papers and books scattered around the room when they were learning. Kurama looked up from hearing Kagome gasped.

"It's this late already?" she said in astonishment. "I thought we still have an hour or so before the sun sets."

"Kagome, dinner's ready!" Souta's voice was heard from downstairs. "Is your friend staying?"

"Well?" she looked at him.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"We're coming down!" she shouted back.

After calling his mom, Kurama settled down with the Higurashi family around the table. Shizu served out the dinner, which include a hot, steaming oden. Kagome's eagerly ate her meal like a child finishing her long awaited candy. Dinner went merrily, with Kagome and Souta's constant bickering and Shizu acted as the peacemaker.

Shippo did not stay silent during the dinner. He kept asking Kurama questions, like.

"Is your hair color natural?"

"Will you be staying here for the night?"

"Now, now, Shippo. Let the man eat in peace, okay?" grandpa said.

Shippo nodded. "One more question?" he asked, giving Kurama his puppy dog eyes. Seeing Kurama's nod, he launched his ultimate question.

"Are you going to be Kagome's boyfriend?"

Kagome, who happened to be chewing her oden, choked her meal. Shizu and Souta slapped her back to cease her choking. Kurama was looking rather red and was brainstorming for a good answer.

"Shi-Shippo, do you know what a boyfriend is?" Kagome stammered with a red face, which was caused by either the choking or embarrassment or both.

"Nope." he answered lightly. "I heard them said it in the so...so..."

"Soap opera." Souta supplied.

"That's it. I heard it from the soap opera in the TV." he replied eagerly. "What does it mean?"

"You'll know when you're older." Kagome ruffled his hair lightly. The auburn kid pouted.

"Why everything I asked will be answered when I am older?"

"Because." Kagome left it hanging there. Shippo continued sulking until Shizu gave him some chocolate milk to be drank when he was watching some cartoon.

"That was really.... unexpected." Kurama commented when he and Kagome reached the front door.

Kagome blushed a little and replied, "I'm really sorry about that. I never know Shippo will ask such question."

"It's fine."

"Thank you again for tutoring me." she said. "You're a life safer."

"It is not a problem." he said. "I'll be happy to help if you get more difficulties."

"I hope I get none." she giggled. She mustered all her courage and tiptoed so that her lips met Kurama's cheek. "Good night, Shuuichi." she said with a pretty blush.

"Sweet dreams, Kagome." he replied with a smile after recovering from the peck she gave him.

"Where have you been, Kurama?"

"Yusuke? What are you doing here?" Kurama asked back.

"I was at toddler's office. He said some demon escape but it ends up with a couple misunderstandings." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Anyway, why are you still walking around this late?"

"I went to Kagome's house-"

"It's Kagome now, huh." Yusuke commented as they walked together.

"-to bring her some notes from the teacher." he ignored Yusuke.

"Until this late?" Yusuke asked incredulously.

"I fainted." he replied calmly. He stopped short.

"Kurama, what are you doing? You said you fainted, then."

"I woke up in her room and I tutor her for tomorrow's test. We have dinner and I left." the red head explained hastily.

"Oh." was Yusuke's comment at the whole event. After sometime of walking, "Wait a minute. Did you say you fainted? Fainted, as in 'lost of consciousness'?"

"I am not aware there are other meaning of the word 'fainted'." Kurama said humorously.

Yusuke scowled, brushing off his fox friend's comment by saying. "It's not like you to faint without any reason."

Kurama turned serious also. "I know."

"We have to investigate the shrine again." suggested Yusuke.

"I don't think it is necessary." said a voice behind them.

Yusuke managed to not fall out of his skin. He turned around and met his shorter, fire apparition friend.

"Hiei! If I don't know better, I'd have you killed with my Spirit Gun." he almost yelled.

Hiei glared, his look as if saying 'as if you can kill me with that.'

Kurama decided he should prevent the fight that was about to start. "Why is that so, Hiei?"

"It is a shrine, fox." he replied simply. "They might have some sort of barrier surrounding it."

"Nothing happen when we last visited it." Yusuke protested.

"The miko might not yet be able to construct it." Hiei retorted.

After some thinking, on Yusuke and Kurama's side, Hiei's explanation was logical. After some time of walking, Kurama and Hiei separated with Yusuke.

"How do you know all that, Hiei?" Kurama demanded when Yusuke was out of hearing range.

"Hn. I know what I know." he replied shortly, providing no other information. Kurama sighed silently and resumed his way home with his friend in tow

"Mom! Mom! Can we go and visit Sango and Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"Well...."

"Please? It's been ages since I met them." he pleaded. Kagome sighed.

"All right, but behave yourself, I don't want any trouble with Inuyasha." she warned. Shippo let out a cry in triumph and went to tell Shizu about it.

You need me with you, Kagome? Youko asked.

"Yes. It'll better that way." she said grimly. "I'm going as Kagome, not Vixinia. Inuyasha is less of my concern. It is Kikyo I'm worried about."

That's natural. We don't know if she is working for Naraku or not. Kouran appeared at the doorway to the kitchen, followed closely by Souta.

"Want me to come too?" he asked. Seeing his sister shook her head, he continued. "I'll cover you if you want to stay there for couple of days."

"Thanks. I hope I don't get to meet Inuyasha though." she wished.

"Hopefully." Souta nodded. Shippo rushed to Kagome and they proceeded to the past.

"Sango." called Miroku.

"Hm?" was Sango's reply. She was polishing her Hiraikotsu to make it better.

"Do you think we can get more Shikon shards?" he continued. Sango stopped shortly before resuming her work.

"Why do you ask, houshi?"

"Because we barely heard anymore rumors about them." he explained. "And I afraid they are already in Naraku's possession."

"We cannot be sure yet." Sango said. Kirara, who previously was sitting on Miroku's lap, ran out of the hut. "Kirara!"

Sango changed into her demon exterminator outfit and followed her trusted cat demon to the outskirt of the village. When she arrived, she saw Inuyasha was standing in front of a person she knew very well.

"Kagome!" she cried out in joy. Miroku arrived beside her in no time. He was also smiling with happiness.

But their mood did not fit with Kagome's. She was visibly frowning at the hanyou in front of her. At the sight of them, Shippo ran down from the fully-grown fox demon to Sango's embrace.

"Sango, Miroku. I missed you!" he said. Kirara mewed. "You too, Kirara."

"What are you doing here, Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"I want to see you, that's all. And it's been a long tie since I came to Sengoku Jidai." he replied eagerly.

"Why don't you just go home, wench!" they heard Inuyasha shouted. Apparently, they had missed the early part of the fight.

"I have a right to be here, Inuyasha. You can't forbid me from coming." Kagome yelled back.

"We don't need you anymore. You can just go home and have those precious tests of yours." Inuyasha said smugly. "Because we have Kikyo here."

"You mean that clay pot?!" Kagome said in disgust. "She can't even feel the presence of the shards anymore. She is no better than I am!"

"How dare you!" he roared. Youko immediately took his position in front of Kagome. "You are nothing but her copy, her reincarnation."

Kagome started to laugh. Inuyasha's comment had struck a cord in her. She could no longer take his insult when she was obviously stronger than him.

"I am no weak human reincarnation, Inuyasha." she said coolly. "Kikyo had lost her soul and she stole mine to prolonged her existence on this earth. One day Inuyasha, I will claim it back."

"You won't be able to." he growled. "Because I will protect her!"

With the last word, he jumped to strike the future miko.

"SIT!"

But ended up hitting the ground, face first. Muffled curses could be heard from the small crater formed. An arrow whizzed and would strike Kagome's heart if it were not for the barrier she erected.

"You are stronger now." commented a emotionless voice. Youko almost wince at the rotten scent that assaulted his sensitive nose. He chose to settle for a growl instead.

"Hello, Kikyo." Kagome greeted pleasantly. "Still alive I see."

The dead miko frowned at her words. "Hand over the shards you have. They are rightfully mine to keep as I am the Guardian of the Shikon"

"Tch, tch, tch." Kagome mocked as she waved her index finger. "I believe you should say _was_ the Guardian. I bear the responsibilities of it now. It is you who have to handed the shards over to me."

"We have it your way then." Kikyo notched her arrow.

"I thought we were over this, Kikyo. If I remember correctly, you got a pretty bad gash on your shoulder last time we fight." Kagome taunted. "I am stronger than that day, Kikyo. I'll have the shards today and no one will stop me."

Kikyo released an arrow surrounded by black aura. Kagome's barrier effectively destroyed it to mere ashes.

"My turn." Kagome said.

Green vines grew from under Kikyo's feet and wrapped around her waist, hands and legs, locking her every move. She kept struggling in vain. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and attempted to release his dead lover.

"Sankontes-"

"Sit! This has nothing to do with you, Inuyasha! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

For the second time, Inuyasha was subdued. Kagome too this opportunity to stride to Kikyo and pulled out the Shikon shards Miroku and Sango failed to steal during the hunt. Ignoring Kikyo's shout of protests, she turned away from her and walked to her comrades.

"Sango, Miroku. Please take care of Shippo. I'll be back after the new moon." she said quietly. "And don't give me that face, Shippo. I know you want to stay here after a long time you spent in my era."

Shippo closed his mouth and nodded. "I'll miss you, Mom."

"It's not like I'm going away for a very long time." she laughed. "Three days max. I'll fetch you then."

"We will take care of him, Kagome." Sango said as she hugged her friend. Miroku nodded.

"You can trust him to us, Lady Kagome." Miroku said solemnly. Kagome's hand met his cheek in a painful slap.

"Pervert!" she shouted and left on Youko's back.

Shippo shook his head. "You and your wandering hand, Miroku."

A/N : Yo folks! How are you? I'm back with only a short, uneventful chapter. I'm really sorry for the delay, but it is necessary. Flames are welcome and if in some parts I made a mistake, please point that out for me. I've stopped writing for quite a while, so I kinda forgot what I've wrote. He he he. Anyway, read and review! Oh, by the way, if there are any grammatical mistakes, I had done my best to correct it.

Sincerely  
Flying Phoenix

**Review Responses:**

**_blk13 :_** You're quite right. I should have the national examination I was talking about was the one after the 2003. It took three months to study for the preparation test and another one for the REAL test. Thanks for the review and sorry for the delay.

**_Kanna Fan :_** Sorry. But I've updated, ne? I will finish this story even if it takes a long time. Thanks for reviewing.

_**Anonymous **_(There are a few who have the same name)_**, MLD, Chaos Demone, miko, amo-yasha, Lenne, Kris, gatoyasha-chan :**_ Thanks for the review. Hope you'll love this chapter, it is short compared to others and had nothing really important in it.

**_pinkjingling_**_**, SlplessWitch951, Sango132004, wolf-woman54, kitty-cat229, Last Cherry Blossom Falls, DoRKyLiCouS, SilverKitsune-hime. Lady Kisa Sohma, Psycho Pyrowolf, angelkitty77, Star Mage1, Kitsune Samurai, VashnKnives, ptbear, Eris Goddess of Chaos, Acid-Rayne, Death Phoenix, Kawaii Silver Kitsune, Randomunit02, Shinigami Clara, Hiei-Kurama Darkdemon Angel, Midnight-Blue-Wolves, Suki1, DevilWench, ColdFang, Amaterasu Omikami, silvervail, Sweet Sakura Curls, Star Silver Fox :**_ Thanks. Do you enjoy this one? Please review. And I'm sorry there's no Kurama/Kagome fluff around.

**_Choas Babe : _**I don't really get what you were saying, but Thanks for reviewing. Please ask if there's something unclear in the story.

**_sesshomarus-love92 : _**How can I make a sequel when I haven't finish this one? .

_**inu.-sess.fan :**_ I think so. Next chappie perhaps

**_kara :_** I know there are no much fluff in it because : I don't know how to write a good one. ;.; And if you think chapter ten is short, you should see this one. Chap.10 was the longest one I've ever made. Thanks for the review.

**_momo :_** They didn't see the necklace because he hid it under his clothes. She ran because it was instinctive for her to run as she unconsciously try to hid the fact that she didn't want to explain herself to them. Or maybe you'll think of a better reason and please tell me about it?

**_Sapphire-sama Dreamer :_** Thanks for putting me on your favorite author list

**_anime072 :_** Thanks. I never thought anyone would like my story that much. sobs sobs Thanks for the review.

**_sesshoumarulover713 :_** Thanks for the review. I was wondering. What happened to 'Youko Kurama', do you deleted it? I apologize if I am mistaken. But I am sure you're the one who authored it.

**_Ivan's Kitsune :_** I won't give any pendant to Kurama because the relation in mating is different as in the family. Shippo and Hiei are supposed to be brothers to Kagome, but as Kagome had already considered Shippo as her pup, she left it that way.


End file.
